


Freezeframe

by princekano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miya Atsumu Has Issues, NO UNDERAGE RELATIONSHIPS, Osamu is a good brother, Post-Break Up, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Attempts To Rescue Atsumu, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Time Travel, sad sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princekano/pseuds/princekano
Summary: Miya Atsumu, 24, starting setter for the MSBY Black Jackals, wakes up in his childhood home after a fight with his ex and an accident involving his teammate's engagement ring for his boyfriend.Miya Atsumu, 17, starting setter for Inarizaki High, wakes up in an empty, unfamiliar apartment in Osaka after confessing to his crush.OrIn which Sakusa Kiyoomi would go through hell and back just to find and save his ex-boyfriend after an accident with Bokuto's 'engagement ring'.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 180
Kudos: 609





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: just to make it clear, the romances here are only between adult characters with other adult characters and teen characters with other teen characters. no teens x adults or underage relationships here. 
> 
> heya! this isn't exactly my first work ever but it's been a while since i wrote fics on ao3 :") i'm writing this fic to practice my english and storytelling a bit more so do forgive me if some sentences sound awkward since this isn't my first language T__T 
> 
> Also there's gonna be a lot of time jumps so pls bear w me. i'll always try to note what year it is before any narration
> 
> i do not own haikyuu or any of their characters nor do i intend to make money out of this. characters belong to furudate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu wakes up

__

* * *

_Year ????_

Atsumu wakes up with the worst headache. 

He furiously rubs his eyes with a fisted hand, cursing loudly when his head pulsed in pain. _'What the fuck did Bokkun give me last night, I swear to-'_

Atsumu blinks.

It was that moment he realized that he was most definitely _not_ in Osaka, but instead, there he was, lying on the top bunk in his and Osamu's shared room back in Hyogo. The very same room they shared from childhood up until high school because their mother couldn't afford to renovate the house to make room for them after they grew up.

Did someone bring him all the way back to Hyogo? Just how wasted was he last night? Wait, did he even get to drink anything? The setter could hardly remember anything after....

Frantically, Atsumu searches for his phone in his pockets, exhaling a sigh of relief when he feels it in his pockets. He checks for any notifications or emails, he finds two messages from Osamu, and they were both from yesterday, it seems. So maybe Osamu _did_ go to Osaka somehow and did take him back to Hyogo somehow-

Atsumu narrows his eyes once more.

The date...wasn't yesterday December 5? Akaashi's birthday party? Wasn't Bokuto planning to propose to him that day? Did it go well? Atsumu wonders as he skeptically reads the double digit date displayed on his phone over and over again. 

Osamu must have messed with his phone in his sleep as well. 

Despite that, Atsumu still finds the entire situation really weird. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was his argument with Sakusa in the changing room. Bokuto had told Atsumu to hurry and run back to their training facility to retrieve his engagement ring ( _‘of all things he could leave behind’_ Atsumu curses) while Bokuto distracted his boyfriend. Arriving there, Atsumu remembers yelling at Sakusa who was a) still not accepting his teammate's invitation to the party and b) holding Bokuto's engagement ring in his hands. Atsumu assumed the worst and it had led to an intense yelling match, then Atsumu remembered taking the ring Sakusa had dropped, ignoring the spiker yelling for him, took off...and then…Atsumu woke up here. 

The setter scratches out the possibility that he drank himself to the point of Osamu picking him up and driving him all the way back to Hyogo. Or perhaps things got physical and Atsumu damn well knew that Sakusa had a mean right hook that could send Atsumu losing his consciousness..but no, Sakusa would _never_ resort to violence, thus another possibility scratched out. 

Well...maybe that can wait. Right now, Atsumu needs to make sure his captain won't kill him for showing up late to practice. Again. 

He went through his contacts to send Meian a message that he'd be a little late this time. He waits for the message to get through only for his chat bubble to turn red.

**_Message Not Sent._ **

**__ **

What.

Did Meian have him blocked…? 

Atsumu quickly searches for Inuaki's contact, but alas, he receives the same results.

Now Atsumu was starting to worry. A lot.

He scrolls back up his contact list to try and message Bokuto.

He relaxed a little when his message was read in an instant and he could see Bokuto slowly typing a reply.

' **BOKKUN: uhhhh sorry to hear that you'll be late(?)! ...but whooo is this?😳** ' was his reply.

**ATSUMU: you're kidding me**

**ATSUMU: this isn't funny bokkun**

**BOKKUN: ????is this a prank D: or was i pranking you**

**BOKKUN: !!!!!WAIT**

**BOKKUN: akaashi once told me people like yOU would probably trick me into sending you money for my non-existent family member!!!!**

**BOKKUN: nice try scammer-kun!!!**

**_BOKKUN has blocked your number._ **

Atsumu resists the urge to throw his phone against the wall. And here he thought he and Bokuto got over their awkward one-sided relationship after what happened last night. He wonders if he did something wrong to offend Bokuto or even Akaashi, judging from the fact that Akaashi was the one to tell him to block his number. The possibility of Atsumu thwarting Bokuto's plans last night, along with ruining Akaashi's night, was quite high. He wasn't the most careful drinker around his friends after all.

Wait...did he even make it back to the restaurant?

He notes to himself to try and remember _exactly_ what happened last night after he tells someone on his team that he may be a little late.

Atsumu shakes his head, attention back to his phone, ignoring the irritation he felt when he was still greeted by Bokuto's chat window.

Well, at least he still had several other people he could contact. 

Suddenly, the door slams open. 

A poker faced Osamu walks into the room with his ears plugged, probably blasting blackbear, and his bag slung over his shoulder. In typical Osamu fashion, he was dressed in a plain black shirt, a familiar dark red jacket tied to his waist, and shorts, however…

“Samu? Did you dye yer hair again?” Atsumu narrows his eyes at the mop of grey hair on his brother's head. He expected his brother telling him to not make a big deal out of it or ignore him. What he didn’t expect was Osamu’s eyes widening, nearly dropping his bag as the ‘slightly’ younger twin finally meets his eyes. Taking out an earphone, Osamu points a shaky finger at his brother. 

“The hell are ya’ doin' here!?” 

Atsumu felt offended.

“The hell do you mean what I’m doin’ here? Wait no, you're right, _the hell am I doin' here_? What possessed you to drag my ass all the way to Hyogo from Osaka? Did Bokkun drag ya into this?”

Osamu’s eyes widened even more comically, Atsumu would have laughed if it weren’t for his brother's expression showing a mix of worry and genuine confusion.

“W-what are ya' talkin about, Tsumu?” Osamu blurts out in a low voice, his stance becoming rather defensive. Atsumu watches his brother slowly back away, hand slowly nearing the doorknob once more, probably thinking Atsumu was a stranger who broke in or something...or perhaps he really shouldn’t be here.

Atsumu groans and gets down from the top bunk, he scans Osamu's appearance...who was way shorter than he last saw him. 

“Hey Samu, didja shrink or somethin’?” Atsumu scans his brother skeptically. “And I am Tsumu, ya can’t mix me up of all people with anyone else cuz we have the same freakin' face.” Atsumu scans his brother once more, “so when did you get yer hair dyed again?” 

Osamu was at loss for words. 

“Tsumu you’re…” Osamu scans his brother, head to toe,”...grown.” 

Atsumu’s smile falters, beginning to catch on why his brother didn’t seem so excited to be here. 

“Uh yeah...we both are supposed to be...didn’t think I’d grown that taller than ya’ though,” Atsumu mutters softly, scratching his neck. “So...what didja mean I’m not supposed to be here?” 

Osamu remained silent.

“Ya’ look like you’ve seen a ghost-”

“Yer supposed to be in the All-Japan Youth Camp right now.”

Atsumu froze. 

Atsumu wasn’t the smartest student in class, while never actually failing any of his subjects, he never stood out academically and neither did Osamu. On court, Atsumu may or may not be classified as one of the ‘geniuses’. He wasn't dumb, while he might act dumb out of impulse, he wasn't dense or that gullible. Osamu, on the other hand, while not that smart, was quick to read social situations and was slightly more reasonable than Atsumu was as much as he hated to admit that. At the moment, Osamu seems to have caught up to what may be happening while Atsumu was still trying to process everything and…

“Samu.”

“Y-yeah?”

Osamu's appearance, the suspicious date on his phone, the Inarizaki jacket that Osamu should have outgrown a few years ago tied to his waist, the dyed grey hair, the fact that he firmly believes Atsumu should be at All-Japan Youth Camp...

“What...what year is it now…?” 

Osamu’ tilts his head.

“2012…?”

Holy shit. 

Atsumu’s legs wobbled and Osamu was quick to catch him before he fell, letting out a small grunt due to Atsumu being heavier and taller now. 

“So did ya’ hit yer head and got sent home or…?” Osamu asks slowly.

“Samu.”

“Y-yeah?”

“I’m 24.” 

Osamu drops his brother. 

“Fuck- Ow! What the hell-?”

“Yer fuckin’ with me. Who are you!? Did Tsumu drag ya’ into this!?” Osamu’s tone sounded angry all of the sudden, “or...what did you do to Tsumu?” his voice drops an octave in the last interrogation. 

Or perhaps Osamu wasn’t as smart as Atsumu thought he was. 

Atsumu clenches his jaw and attempts to get up again. “Samu. Listen to me first would you?” Atsumu grabs his brother’s shoulders and shoves him to the bottom bunk to sit down, Osamu attempts to struggle but 24-year old Atsumu was obviously much stronger than he is now. 

“Let go of me-!”

“You brat stay still and listen!” 

Osamu stops struggling and sighs. He gives his ‘brother’ an unreadable look, but Atsumu could tell that Osamu was trying his hardest not to scream for their mom downstairs. “Okay. Fine.” 

"Explain."

_Year ???? (2)_

In an apartment somewhere in Osaka, Atsumu was struggling to open his eyes and finds himself in an empty, large bedroom. Groaning, he slides off his bed to the floor, taking the thick blanket with him. Looking around, Atsumu slowly realizes that this...might not be the All-Japan Youth Camp dorm room he’s supposed to share with-

Atsumu shakes his head. The last time he saw his roommate, Atsumu had been reduced to a blushing mess when he kissed his-

Atsumu hits his head. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Atsumu chants as he sluggishly gets up from the floor and leaves the room. He notices that he was still dressed in his dark shirt and red shorts from last night’s practice. Atsumu tries remembering what happened after he kissed his crush's cheek - Atsumu pinches himself upon remembering that again -, before running away because the boy stared back to him with an equally red face, and Atsumu remembers bolting out of embarrassment, ignoring the taller teen yelling his name and...what did happen after that? Did they go back to their room after the quick run to the mini market? Had Atsumu showered yet? Did the coaches ever find out they sneaked out? Hundreds of questions were running within Atsumu’s head yet he couldn’t remember what exactly happened last night.

Alright, back to reality. 

First of all, Atsumu needs to know where he was. Everything around looks unfamiliar and he wasn't sure he's in Tokyo anymore, he thinks as he looks out the window with a city view. Maybe he can check his maps app-

He curses when he remembers leaving his phone back in the dorm room. 

Alright, alright; Plan B, maybe there’s a phone Atsumu could use in this apartment- 

Conveniently, he hears the phone ring. Without wasting a second, Atsumu rushes towards the living room to pick the phone up. Before he could say anything, he was greeted by the other person on the line yelling at him.

_“Miya! Where the hell have you been? None of us could reach your phone and you didn’t show up in Akaashi-san’s celebration either! In case you forgot, we have early practice today and-”_

Atsumu pulls the phone away from his aching ear, hating the way the person’s voice sounded way too loud to his liking. Grumbling he tries to muster a reply. He assumes the 'Miya' he was referring to was him, it was probably one of the coaches from camp whose name Atsumu couldn't remember yet everything he said just now made zero sense to him.

“Uhm…”

Yet he couldn’t say anything else. 

_“Anything to say, Miya?”_

“...Er...w-who might this be?” 

_“...”_

“H-hello?”

 _“You-”_ Atsumu hears a sigh on the other line, _“just get here now and you can explain everything, alright? I'm not in a mood for one of your attempts at humor.”_

“Uh sure...where is there, exactly?” 

_“...”_

“H’llo…?” 

The other line abruptly closes. 

Atsumu stares at the phone blankly before another call rings.

“Hello?”

_“Tsumu.”_

Atsumu thought for a moment.

“Samu…?” 

_“Where didja go last night? Yer team’s been pesterin’ me all morning and I don’t even know what happened to ya’. Care to explain?”_

“ _My_ team…?” Atsumu mutters, eyebrows furrowing, “Samu, we’re on the same team!”

Osamu was quiet. 

_“Tsumu, don’t be stupid.”_

“Hah!?” Atsumu yells to the phone, “Whaddya mean by that? Yer the one being dumb, Samu-” 

_“Tsumu, stop yelling and tell me where'd ya' go last night.”_

Atsumu immediately shuts his mouth, although still feeling both frustrated and irritated at the same time. Did it matter where he was last night if he doesn't know where he is right now? He thinks back of what he needs to know now because honestly, Atsumu was sure something odd happened last night.

“Samu, I have a question.” 

_“What.”_

“Where am I?” 

_“Huh?”_

“Where. Am. I?”

 _“Well where the hell do ya’ think you are?”_ Osamu banters. Atsumu grips the phone tighter. Who the hell pissed in everyone’s cereals this morning? Every person Atsumu came in contact with offered him no help at all so far. Atsumu's grip on the phone grew tight.

“Well it sure as hell don’t look like All-Japan Camp dorms!” Atsumu stomps the floor.

 _“Very funny,”_ Osamu drawls. 

“‘M serious!”

 _“Tsumu, I really think you should head to practice now,”_ Osamu waves off Atsumu’s retorts, _“it’s already 9. Didn’t ya’ say Meian-san was the devil reincarnate if ya’ show up late?”_

Atsumu was starting to grow impatient. Osamu has to be pranking him, there’s just no way his brother would make up imaginary people and situations. 

“Listen, I dunno who the hell this Meian-san yer talking about but-”

_“Wait, Tsumu.”_

“What!? Can’t ya let me finish fer once!?”

 _“...Did ya’ have an accident with yer head last night? Maybe it’s jumblin’ yer memories up.”_ Osamu sounded...concerned. _“I really thought you were pullin’ my leg or sumthin but I’m starting to doubt that’s the case.”_

“Huh?”

 _“Hang tight, Tsumu, Suna and I are heading to yer place. Ya know ya should be really grateful I spared sum time to visit Osaka to congratulate Keiji-san and visit you. I just arrived in town but I’ll be there in an hour”_ grumbles Osamu before closing the line.

Atsumu stood frozen on the spot.

Osaka…? 

_Year 2012_

"This might sound crazy but I don't think I'm in the right time," Atsumu groans, realizing how ridiculous it sounds coming out of his mouth.

"Meaning…?"

"Samu, look at me," Atsumu gestures his entire body, "Yer still in yer young 17 year old body and I'm an adult here Samu. I'm taller than you. Much as I hate to admit, you've always been the taller one between the both of us. Don't you get it!?"

Osamu was quiet for a moment.

"I guess not only yer taller but yer also...older lookin'" Osamu surmises, "This can't be real."

"What's not real about me being here? I somehow got thrown back to the past in my current body. It's as real as it gets," Atsumu's hand went to rub his forehead. He feels a migraine coming upon realizing the situation he's in.

Osamu crosses his arms. "Fine. Let's say yer from the future and you somehow got thrown back to the past," he gives his brother a pointed look, "I'm no nerd but am pretty sure science has not progressed as far as time travel." Of course his brother chooses to be difficult. This made Atsumu realize how big of a brat Osamu actually was. Well, less than young Atsumu, but Atsumu would never admit that. "So how did you even manage to travel back in time?"

"Magic, Samu!" Atsumu yells as if it's the most obvious answer.

"Ya' really didn't mature at all did ya'," Osamu deadpans. 

Atsumu sighs.

"Look, I was just takin' a night walk before suddenly passing out and wakin' up here, how else do ya' explain this? Magic, Samu," Atsumu's gestures himself once more, "'n if that's the case, I need ta' hurry and get back, I have practice today and I'm supposed to be gettin' ready for a big event soon and-" 

Now Osamu looked interested.

"Yer...still playin'?"

Atsumu smiles genuinely for the first time that day.

"Yeah, am a se- 

Osamu shook his head, interrupting Atsumu, "Wait, does you tellin' me about what happens gonna change the course of the future?"

Atsumu blinks. "Huh?"

Osamu groans. "Of all people to first experience time travel and fate chooses you. Are ya' stupid, Tsumu? The butterfly effect? Ring a bell?"

"Oh," Atsumu thought for a moment, "well it depends, maybe this is a different timeline? And lil' Tsumu is still back at youth camp?" Osamu shrugs, perhaps that was possible-

All of the sudden, a familiar voice interrupts them.

_"Osamu, please come down here! I need to talk to you about something."_

Atsumu panics. 

"Fuck Samu what am I gonna do? Ma' can't see me like this!" Atsumu stresses, fingers reaching to pull his hair. Osamu looks equally panicked.

"Uh, just stay here," Osamu gets up and walks to the door, "if ya' hear ma' goin' upstairs, hurry hide in the closet or sumthin'. Just _don_ 't go anywhere and stay put." With that, Osamu hurries outside, slamming the door shut, leaving Atsumu alone. 

But Atsumu being Atsumu, slowly gets up and goes for the door, turning the knob to open the door a little to eavesdrop.

 _"Osamu, I need you to be honest with me."_ His mother sounded serious. Atsumu recognizes this tone very well.

Atsumu started sweating as if he had played a full 5-set game against a difficult opponent. 

_"Y-yes?"_ Osamu sounded as nervous as Atsumu was probably feeling right now.

_"Have you been speakin' with Atsumu lately?"_

_"I...message him sometimes."_

_"O-Osamu, I received a call from the All-Japan Youth Camp."_

The twins, while in different places at the moment, both stiffen.

_"Th-they told me Atsumu had r-ran away. He's...he's gone."_

_Year ????_

"What the fuck."

Were Suna Rintarou's first words upon entering Atsumu's apartment. Osamu, who stood behind him, looks equally shocked.

Even Atsumu looked surprised as well.

Suna was first to recover.

"Atsumu, why do you..."

Suna didn't even know where to begin. He scans the shorter man from head to toe.

"Woah! You guys look older!" Atsumu gapes.

Well that's one way to put it.

"And you look…" Osamu starts, "...young."

Atsumu tilts his head, his eyes now on his twin brother's who stood in the back.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be the same age, Samu? Yer startin' to look twice my age there. Is Kita-san givin' you a hard time?" Osamu and Suna share a look, "anyways, why are we in Osaka? You do know I'm in the middle of the All-Japan camp right now-" 

"What."

"Whaddya mean 'what'?"

Suna and Osamu enter Atsumu's apartment with no further explanation, dragging the youngest male further inside.

"O-oi, what are ya' doin'?"

They sat Atsumu on the couch while the duo stood far away from him, whisper-arguing about something Atsumu couldn't hear. 

“...he’s probably pranking you again…”

“...but that doesn’t explain his…” 

“...you do know what you’re implying here…”

“...it sounds crazy but…” 

After a while, they stopped talking and Osamu sighs in defeat and takes his cap off, then he finally walks towards Atsumu with the oddest expression Atsumu has seen on him.

Atsumu raises a brow. "Woah! Ya’ really did dye yer hair dark again! Ya know I've only been away for a few-"

"Atumu, listen."

Atsumu shuts up.

"Yer...yer not where ya think you are."

"What do you mean."

"This is…" Osamu trails off.

"This is 2019, Atsumu," Suna cuts in, standing next to Osamu, eyes narrowed, "I- We think you're not our Atsumu." 

Atsumu remained silent.

"Is there any other way to explain your physical appearance?" Suna tries again, "as much as I have a hard time believin' this, we think ya' somehow...shrunk back to yer young self or...time travelled from the past…"

"To our future," Osamu finishes. "And somehow, our Tsumu disappeared from our timeline, assumin' that he ain't around here."

Atsumu fails to find a reply to that. Osamu reaches for his phone, showing Atsumu the date displayed there and the current news and everything else. 

He was no longer an Inarizaki student.

And neither were Osamu and Suna. 

He no longer lived in Hyogo. 

He was supposed to be...24. 

Atsumu promptly faints upon hearing his current occupation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: i'm going to edit the 1st chapter quite a few times to fix the pacing im sorry :"
> 
> Edited on 18/01/2021


	2. two: the prologue, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happened the day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to put this up today bc i get very impulsive at 12 am
> 
> Edited: 18/01/2021

_ Before _

_ December 1, 2019  _

Atsumu was someone who always planned ahead and he expected said plans to always go his way.

For example, playing volleyball professionally has always been part of Atsumu's plan. 

He thought about his future carefully. When he first started school in Inarizaki High, Atsumu often daydreamed of himself and his twin brother playing in the big leagues as an infamous setter-spiker duo. While impossible, he also imagined himself being in that position until his body began to cripple from his old age. While he'd never admit this out loud, he also pictures himself living in a small but comfortable house within the Hyogo Prefecture with his highschool sweetheart until they grow old. But after Osamu declares that he wouldn't be counting volleyball after high school, Atsumu realizes that not everything can go his way.

After the one fateful day where he ended things with Omi, he knew nothing will work according to plan anymore. It hurt a lot more than he had expected. Both breaking his relationship and going off-plan. While he didn't think high school relationships would've lasted that long, it hurt, but it was the past. The past...shouldn’t matter to him anymore. It doesn't bother him at all.

Not at all.

But Atsumu wrote down in his mental note that he would never want to see Omi again after their breakup. It still hurt a lot, he wasn't sure what he did wrong, but perhaps it was because neither side were trying enough to maintain a long distance relationship despite liking each other a lot.

Loved each other, Atsumu daresay. From his side anyways. 

Or...perhaps he was the one who was trying too hard.

Though again, it didn't matter anymore. Atsumu isn't going to see Omi again. He's sure of that.

But of course fate decided to fuck with him over and here he was, setting to the man he swore to never see again. At this point, Atsumu has long given up on his plan. It's like every little thing that happens would cause something even worse to come. 

Omi- no,  _ Sakusa  _ and Atsumu had stared each other down upon their first meeting as Jackals. It's as if all of Atsumu's efforts the past years to try and forget about Sakusa was simply thrown away. In the past, he had blocked his number after declaring that they’re going to break up through text, he had also blocked his social media accounts (not that  _ Omi  _ even used them at all) out of pettiness, and luckily for him, Sakusa lived all the way in Tokyo and volleyball season had been over, thus Atsumu would never have to run into him again. 

Despite having tried shutting him out of his life, he still remembers crying over  _ Omi  _ in his room for hours. Osamu was with him, cursing and muttering under his breath about different ways he’s going to hurt  _ Omi  _ the same way he hurt his brother. Atsumu, face red, still sniffling, and looks awful from hours of crying into his pillow, told Osamu that he’s embarrassing him by saying it like that. Osamu had given him a blank look before whacking the back of his head. 

Atsumu shakes his head. He really needs to stop bringing it up again.

He sneaks a glance at Sakusa, who was looking down to his phone, ignoring a very animated Hinata who was talking about places he'd take his team to visit if they ever get a chance to come to Brazil...? Atsumu wasn't sure, he's been trying to cancel out the noise to entertain his own thoughts. Atsumu continues to observe the dark haired man who, unusually, didn't seem to mind the amount of noise his teammates were making. His eyes were locked focused onto something on the screen of his phone, reading something, Atsumu guessed.

What he didn't expect was for Sakusa to look directly at him.

Unlike the Atsumu of the past, the Jackals setter felt indifferent. He simply looks away.

It's not like anything would happen whenever Sakusa catches Atsumu staring at him. Sakusa doesn't even bother calling him out and looks back to his phone.

The few times Atsumu has spoken to Sakusa as a Jackals player only happens during games. They would occasionally provoke one another as a form of supporting each other as teammates and nothing else. Outside of that, Atsumu couldn’t remember ever talking to Sakusa about anything that isn’t related to volleyball, which isn’t much different compared to the one time they date-

Atsumu mentally bangs his head against the wall. 

Well. Anyways. Despite most of his list of future plans failing, at least he achieved his dream of playing professionally-

“Hey, hey guys!” 

The door to the changing room slams open upon the arrival of the boisterous ex-captain of Fukurodani, interrupting the setter's train of thought. Both Atsumu and Sakusa jump a little at the sudden loud noise, sighing when Hinata excitedly answers the spiker. The orange haired spiker, while no longer part of the Jackals officially, was somehow allowed back to practice with them, especially with the Olympics coming up, Hinata decided not to go back to Brazil for a while. 

"Guess what!"

"What’s up?" Meian shoots him a curious look.

"Guess!"

Inuaki snickers at Meian shaking his head. There were only six of them in the room right now, the other players had already gotten ready and are currently warming up in the gym. 

“Your sisters came to visit!?” an excited Hinata was the first to guess. 

"You got kicked out of the starting roster?" Sakusa grumbles.

"'Kaashi-kun broke up with you?"

"Atsumu." 

Bokuto shakes his head, laughing. "No way! Like anyone could easily get rid of me! Especially Akaashi!" He places his hand on his hips, "and nope! My sisters are unfortunately still in Tokyo! For now! But since no one knows, I'm announcing it here and now!"

So much for guessing. 

"I'm gonna propose to Akaashi on his birthday!" He announces excitedly, “and uh,” Bokuto’s demeanor turns slightly bashful within a second, “...I need everyone’s support, so I’m throwing Akaashi a birthday celebration...and you’re all invited?” he finishes, sounding unsure. 

The room was quiet for a few seconds, and unsurprisingly, it was Hinata who was the first to react again.

"That's amazing Bokuto-san! Congrats to you and Akaashi-san!" he jumps and gives Bokuto a small hug, to which the taller yells a loud thank you in return. 

'But he hasn't proposed yet, Shouyo-kun,' Atsumu thought to himself.

Meian and Inuaki smile softly. "That's great to hear, I'm happy for you, I hope it goes well," Meian replies. "And of course, we'll be right there with you."

"I trust that you got this," Inuaki snickers, punching Bokuto lightly on his shoulder, "don't mess it up, kid."

"My condolences to Akaashi," Sakusa mutters lowly, but Atsumu could see the softness and tint of fondness towards his teammate. “But good luck to you.” 

Bokuto laughs, skips over to Sakusa and pats his back. 

"Don't worry! I'll be sure not to annoy 'Kaashi that much when we're married!" 

Marriage huh.

Marrying his highschool sweetheart as well.

Atsumu's smile turns tight.

"G'luck with that, Bokkun. Must be excitin’."

______

_ December 5, 2019 _

“There he is! The man of the hour!” yells Kuroo from his seat, raising an arm to wave the now 24 year old man, encouraging the other guests to do the same as well. The ex-setter of Fukurodani scoffs, ignores the looks he was receiving from the snickering waitresses in the restaurant, and walks over to the table, embarrassed over the amount of attention he received from his friends. Personally, Akaashi disliked celebrating his birthday in such fashion, all he wanted was to spend some time with his boyfriend and maybe a few other friends, but who was he to resist Bokuto’s puppy eyes as he held Akaashi’s hands in his? 

But Bokuto had promised that he'd only invite a few close friends and some of his teammates,  _ not  _ almost all of four generations of Fukurodani Volleyball Club alumni, some Nekoma alumni, the starting lineup of MSBY Black Jackals, and some former high school rivals such as Kageyama, Tsukishima, and many more. And  _ somehow  _ , Bokuto had managed to rent out the entire restaurant just for tonight. 

“I apologize for being late, I got lost on the way,” Akaashi says to the room full of people. 

Akaashi feels an incoming headache. He goes to sit down and his eyes accidentally meets Atsumu’s, who was sitting across him. If he were honest, Akaashi didn't really expect them to be here, knowing that practice usually could go on all night.

Meian had oh-so kindly let them off practice early to get dressed for Akaashi’s party and for Bokuto to prepare himself for the proposal tonight. But Akaashi didn't know that.

“Atsumu-san, it’s been a while,” he greets with a smile. 

Atsumu’s lips curve into a small smile as well. “Likewise, ‘Kaashi.”

Akaashi looked around, and Atsumu immediately understood the exact person he was looking for. “Samu couldn’t make it, sorry. He’s a bit busy at the moment...” he shoots Akaashi a smirk, “...trying to open a Tokyo branch” Akaashi froze. “He's visitin' Osaka tomorrow with his boyfriend though."

“No way. Onigiri Miya’s opening in Tokyo…?" 

Atsumu laughs at Akaashi’s instant change of demeanor. 

At first, Atsumu was quite skeptical when his twin told him that he couldn’t hang out with him because he was going to meet up with a ‘friend’ from Tokyo. After some ‘research’ and not-stalking, Atsumu was surprised to find that Osamu was friends with Bokuto’s pretty editor boyfriend. Apparently they bonded over their love for food or something. 

“Ya’ heard that right. All thanks to you, Keiji dearest,” Atsumu leans in to Akaashi’s face and winks, laughing when his expression deflates. He oh-so badly wanted to take a picture of the face Akaashi was making right now. 

Teasing Akaashi has become one of Atsumu’s favorite hobbies aside from volleyball and playing against Osamu (and losing horribly) in video games. The slightly younger setter always had the best comebacks or reactions, and occasionally, Bokuto would butt in to defend Akaashi’s ‘honor’, only to be shut down by Akaashi himself. 

Atsumu would’ve thought Akaashi was the type who would never get along with someone like Atsumu, but much to his shock, Akaashi actually  _ looked up  _ to and respected him. That certainly got a laugh out of Osamu. 

“Tsumtsum, stop flirting with my boyfriend!” Bokuto whines out loud upon arrival, having just returned from the bathroom, swatting the blonde away. Atsumu laughed when Bokuto enthusiastically went to give Akaashi a back hug, nearly toppling the younger man over from his seat. 

“Bokuto-san, I can assure you that Atsumu-san wasn’t flirting with me, I wouldn’t let him,” Akaashi rolled his eyes but his fingers went to pat Bokuto’s head and glances at Atsumu “besides, I have standards." 

“Hey!” 

With that, everyone was now present. 

Well, almost everyone.

Though Atsumu would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit upset that Sakusa decided not to show up due to personal reasons. At least the man had the decency to look apologetic after informing Bokuto at the last minute. However, Sakusa didn’t leave for home yet and as far as he knew, he was probably still in the gym up until now. Deep down, he wondered what important 'personal reason' Sakusa had that he wanted to stay behind in their training facility with no one around? Atsumu wasn't sure if Sakusa was the type to easily get scared, but he knew the facility can be quite creepy late at night. He shivers at the thought of being in the changing room alone.

Suddenly, Atsumu felt a nudge on his arm from Akaashi and smiled, taking the drink the dark haired man had offered him. 

After 30 minutes consisting of Shirofuku and Kuroo yelling over the table, Hinata and Kageyama’s mini eating competition, and Atsumu himself inciting chaos by getting into a game of truth or dare with a Fukurodani alumni named Konoha, the setter’s excitement died down when Bokuto suddenly pulled him from his seat with a panicked look in his eyes. 

“Tsumtsum, come with me  _ now  _ .”

The spiker drags the blonde haired man all the way out of the restaurant, and Atsumu catches a glimpse of Akaashi watching them walk further towards the door before Bokuto makes a sharp turn to the right. 

Atsumu dusts himself and crosses his arms when meeting Bokuto’s nervous gaze.

“I thought you were gonna drag Akaashi out to the balcony to propose to him...or are you... proposin’ an affair with  _ me  _ ?” Atsumu drawls, a lazy smirk etched on his face, “how scandalous, Bokkun.” 

Bokuto grumbles, burying his face into his palms, “not now Tsumtsum, this is serious.”

Atsumu raises a brow.

“I might’ve...forgotten the ring back in the training facility. I may have grabbed the wrong bag before leaving earlier…?”

Atsumu’s arms drop.

“Yer kidding.” 

“I wish I was.”

Now Atsumu was sympathizing with the stress Bokuto must be feeling right now.

“Can’t you get Omi- I mean Sakusa to get it delivered here?” Atsumu suggests. 

Bokuto seems to have noticed Atsumu’s slipup judging by his expression, but chooses to ignore it for now, “I did! Omi didn’t up my calls nor did he read my messages! And for the record, Tsumtsum, I am not letting just anyone get a hold of that ring!” 

“Fuck,” Atsumu groans into his palm. 

“So I’m asking you to run back and retrieve it!”

“Huh?” Atsumu sputters, “but why me?”

“If I disappear from the party too long, ‘Kaashi will get suspicious of me!” As if dragging Atsumu outside just now wasn’t suspicious,”and II can’t trust Hinata nor Kuroo about this! Kuroo will blackmail me this incident for  _ life  _ and Hinata is uh,” Bokuto thought for a moment. 

Atsumu sighs, “yer afraid Shouyo will accidentally tell someone when he comes back, yeah? I getcha,” the setter sighs, “I guess I can go get-” Bokuto tackles Atsumu with a hug.

“I knew you were my favorite for a reason, Tsumtsum! I love you man!”

Atsumu, despite suffocating from the hug, smiles a little. “Awh really?”

Bokuto pulls away, “nah that’s Akaashi.” Atsumu rolls his eyes and starts walking towards his car. “I might have left it in my lockers, it should be there.” Atsumu waves him off.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Bokkun, I’ll save yer marriage,” Bokuto gives him a worried look but nods before walking back into the restaurant. With that, Atsumu hops into his Aston Martin DB11 and drives off as fast as possible. 

______

_ Present Time  _

_ 2019  _

“Yer tellin’ me I’m the starting setter for the Jackals  _ and  _ I’m playin’ for the national team next year!?” Atsumu exclaims in his twin’s face. Osamu could see the gooey sparkles and stars within 17 year old Atsumu’s eyes. Meanwhile, Suna finds nothing more amusing that the scene before him.

Turns out Atsumu only passed out for 2 whole minutes before screaming about his future self into Osamu’s face again. Atsumu may have been a brat back then, but looking back, he never realized how big of a brat he was until meeting a young version of Atsumu at the age of 23. 

“Yes and yes,” Osamu answers him, “you were supposed to to start practice with the other team soon but…”

“This feels unreal,” Atsumu cuts in, “I really made it.” Osamu watches his brother’s demeanor change, all excitement replaced with something else. Osamu recognizes the look, it was the look both he and Atsumu shared during intense matches. 

Hunger. 

However, before Osamu could continue, Suna decides to bring in their major problem right now.

“Listen, this is sweet and all, but what do we tell Atsumu’s team?” 

Osamu fell silent. 

Atsumu was quiet as well. 

“Do you think they’d believe us if we told them the truth?” Suna adds. 

Meian would surely understand, being the captain and all, especially with Atsumu’s 17 year old self being physical proof that no, neither Osamu nor Suna were on anything when they planned to tell him...this. Osamu guesses the rest of the team would react similarly as well. Bokuto and Hinata would probably take a while to understand the concept of time travel but they’d believe them anyway. It shouldn't be that much of a problem, yet there was one.

The problem being Sakusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsumu's narrations here can be quite biased at times :" i hope to make a proper art for this fic someday but for now, enjoy my quick doodles haha
> 
> also! i'd like to thank everyone who left a kudo, commented, read, bookmarked, subscribed to this fic ;-; i didn't expect this much people to like the fic but i'm glad aaaaa


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> osamu and suna decides what to do with atsumu. 
> 
> meanwhile, future!atsumu does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST A HEADS UP WARNING: in the Year 2012 part of a chapter, it's described a character had passed out which leads to two characters arguing and one of them on a verge of panicking and it's narrated in a dramatic sense and is not a really Good Time...just in case this makes you uncomfortable 
> 
> hey again! so this chapter will mostly be in osamu's pov 
> 
> i'm...also currently looking for a beta reader..? but i'm not really sure how this works ;-; pls help

_Year 2019_

Osamu shivers at the thought of ever meeting a younger version of his ex who was still dating a younger version of him. Even meeting a teen version of Suna _right now_ sounded weird enough to him. He could only imagine how Sakusa would react to this. 

Glancing at his now ‘younger’ twin who was currently bickering with Suna if they ‘broke ‘Samu’, Osamu was sure that Atsumu wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut around adult Sakusa despite Jackals Sakusa being a different version - and way too old compared to past Atsumu, Osamu grimaces - of the Sakusa he’s currently dating. Past Atsumu was probably going to ask something stupid like if future Atsumu got married to Sakusa or something when the reality is unfortunately far from that. He couldn’t bear imagining past Atsumu’s lovey dovey teen self reacting to that. 

Oh God, Osamu was going to have to listen to young Atsumu actually _talk_ about Sakusa like he used to years ago. 

Osamu hated seeing his brother cry over Sakusa, but he equally disliked (not really) hearing Atsumu being ‘so in _love’_ and gushing about his boyfriend non stop. _‘Samu, do ya think Omi would like ta’ go on a beach date with me?’ ‘Hey Samu, which game ticket should I get to watch with Omi when I visit Tokyo? I wanna surprise him!’ ‘Samuuuu, Omi ‘n hjs parents are comin’ to town to visit their relatives, where do ya’ think I should take Omi to? I think Omi would like to see the Himeji Castle...wait no, that’s kinda far from here is it? Whaddya think-’_ Osamu could go on. He was never sure why his brother, who had more experience with dating people, would ask Osamu, who had never dated anyone back then. 

But he wonders how past Atsumu would react if he told him here and now that he was in fact dating Suna Rintarou. 

Osamu fails to realize that he has been zoning out for the past few minutes. 

“Samu, you home?” Suna snaps his fingers in front of his boyfriend, which pulls Osamu back to reality. Osamu shakes his head, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” Osamu dismisses his boyfriend, “so how are we gonna tell ‘Tsumu’s team about this?”

Suna thought for a moment. “Do you think they’d believe us?”

“Hey, who are in my team-”

“No, no way,” Osamu shakes his head, “Meian-san probably would though, if we brought our proof that is,” he eyes his brother. 

“I still don’t know who this Meian-san is-” 

“Right,” Suna nods, “but I doubt the rest of the team would be able to shut up about it.”

“We can tell them ‘Tsumu’s on medical leave or somethin’.”

Suna raises a brow, “and if they try to visit him?” 

“...Right.” 

“Hey-”

“I think we should come clean and tell the truth,” Suna suggests, ignoring a now pouting Atsumu, “besides, we’ll get Kita-san to shut them up so this doesn’t spread.” Suna gestures the blonde teen next to him.

“I’m literally right here.”

Osamu looks at him coldly, “well shut yer trap the adults are talkin’ here."

“Hey!” 

He turns back to Suna, "I agree with ya'. Just gotta be careful, yeah? We can't have the public known' 'bout this. They can discuss what they'll tell the public about 'Tsumu's absence."

“Alright, it’s decided then,” Suna sighs, looking at Atsumu, “guess you're meeting your future teammates so soon. Lucky you.” 

“Wait, I’ve been wonderin’...Suna, do you still play volleyball too?” Atsumu inquires of him, “and what about you, Samu?” 

Great. One of the three questions Osamu hoped to never hear from Atsumu of the past.

_‘Do ya’ still play volleyball, Samu?’_

_‘Hey, can I see what Omi-kun looks like now?’_

_‘Are ya’ married now, Samu?’_

And Atsumu would be _annoying_ about it. 

Osamu didn’t care about telling past Atsumu all about the future. Assuming their Atsumu probably took his place in the past - Osamu wishes he was there to witness this -, both he and Suna agreed that this young Atsumu was from a timeline different to theirs, otherwise, Osamu’s existence, and everyone else’s, would have been affected with adult Atsumu existing in the past by now. 

And if anything changes in past Atsumu’s timeline with the young man having been exposed to knowledge of his future...Osamu couldn’t say he cared that much. 

But despite being from a different timeline, this was still Miya Atsumu, his own brother, and there are still things he’d rather keep from his brother for now. 

“I still play,” was all Suna answered. Atsumu shoots a grin at Osamu’s direction, perhaps expecting a similar reaction. 

Osamu sighs. 

He remembers the first time telling Atsumu that he wouldn’t be continuing volleyball after highschool and it was not pretty. Osamu could handle teen Atsumu, but he could never handle angsty teen Atsumu. Not without Kita or Aran around, at least. 

Ah, Kita and Aran. How Osamu wishes they both were here now. They’d know what to do. Aran knew how to put Atsumu in line without angering the teen like how Osamu and Suna would, and Kita...this one does not require an explanation. Though Osamu supposes that they at least deserve to know what was going on. Who knows how long this ‘swap’ would last, especially with the Olympics-

Fuck.

“Sorry to cut this short but we need to inform Meian-san about Tsumu’s condition. _Right now_ ,” Osamu stands up from the couch, putting his cap back on. “C’mon, we don’t have all day.”

Suna shrugs and gestures at Atsumu to follow his brother as well. The currently-younger twin seemed perplexed that Osamu had avoided his question but quietly followed the two adults out.

* * *

_Year 2012_

_“M-ma?”_

_“Tsumu! What the hell-?”_

_“A-Atsumu??”_

Osamu wonders how his future counterpart is doing now. 

After receiving the news that his brother had ‘ran away’, Osamu could only think of one reason why and how he disappeared. Atsumu wasn’t the type to disobey his mother nor coaches, so it seemed unrealistic to the slightly younger twin if Atsumu had chosen to run away during All-Japan youth camp of all things. If the future Atsumu who was currently in his bedroom had been transported all the way from his timeline, then there was a possibility his brother might have received the same fate. He theorizes that his future counterpart was probably stuck babysitting a bratty and angsty teenage Atsumu. 

Or maybe _his_ Atsumu had disappeared altogether.

For a moment, Osamu panics. 

But right now, he had something more important to deal with. 

Atsumu obeyed their mother and coaches just fine, sure he liked to rebel against his seniors and teammates a little, oftentimes dragging Osamu into it or vice versa. But for some reason, for some _damn_ reason, his dumbass of a brother _really_ hated listening to him. 

Osamu? Osamu was the more obedient twin. As much as he hated listening to Atsumu, he would at least obey him if the situation forces him to.

His brother was downstairs, fretting over their mom who had passed out at the sight of a larger and older looking Atsumu. Osamu had specifically told him to hide and stay put, but nooo, future Atsumu was still the same jerk he’s always been and does things on his own. 

Osamu wonders how his future counterpart manages Atsumu. 

“Shit, this is bad, this is really really bad,” Atsumu mutters to himself, trying very hard to sound calm but Osamu could see his walls of composure slowly breaking down. 

Osamu himself was panicking, but he was also angry at future Atsumu for causing this in the first place. If he had just listened to him none of this would have happened.

He clenches his fists, teeth gritting hard. Of all people for this to happen to...

“Look, I get it’s my fault and you hate being in this situation, but ‘Samu, help me out here?” Guess Osamu might’ve said that out loud. He went to assist his brother to carefully carry their mother to the living room sofa and lay her down there. Osamu and future Atsumu shared a look. A pause passes between them. 

Without warning, Osamu attempts to swing a fist against Atsumu, to which the older man easily dodges. Osamu looked absolutely distressed, like a feral animal. Atsumu understood that seeing their mother passed out like that must’ve scared Osamu a lot and he also understood why Osamu would start lashing out at him. If Osamu were to do this to past Atsumu, however, Atsumu guesses the results would not be pretty. 

“I told you to stay inside! Look what ya’ did!” Osamu yells, gesturing their mother. “Yer supposed to be the adult here but you didn’t change at all!” 

Atsumu raises both hands in surrender. “Look, listen, ‘Samu-”

Osamu glares at him, readying himself to throw another punch, but this time, he didn't look like he'd actually go for it.

“ _Samu_.”

Osamu sighs, but refuses to answer his brother. He slumps against the couch, sitting on the floor, knees pulled to his chest in a very uncharacteristic way. Atsumu isn’t sure he’s seen Osamu look so defeated and lost. It’s almost as if he’s seeing a completely different Osamu and not the exact same one from the past. But who knows, the entire situation itself would’ve driven Atsumu crazy if he were in Osamu’s place right now. 

“Alright. I...understand that yer confused and...scared right now,” shit, Atsumu was so bad at this, yet he pushes himself to continue anyway, “even I don’t know what the hell’s goin’ on. And I’m...sorry for makin’ mom pass out as well. I really mean that. You probably can’t tell but I do feel really shitty ‘bout it. ‘M sorry for not listenin’ to you either, but you know I never do.” 

Scratch that, Atsumu was shitty at this whole comfort apology thing. He glances at his mother, grateful that she didn’t hit the floor or any edges all thanks to both his and Osamu’s quick reflexes. Atsumu assures himself that she’ll be fine, but he couldn’t erase the heavy feeling of guilt that crept within his chest. 

Usually, both he and Osamu would need several hours to cool down after an argument before they can pretend nothing ever happened between them. Atsumu couldn’t remember the last time he explicitly apologized to his brother, but he knew this wasn’t the right time to stay angry at each other. And of course, Atsumu wasn’t that selfish to not notice that he isn’t in the wrong here, especially when it involves their mother. 

Osamu, at least, spared him a (rather nasty) glance. So maybe his twin wasn’t that angry, but was brought up by the heat of the moment. He forgot how violent Osamu could get in the past when fighting his brother. But Atsumu also remembered how shitty of a person he was in the past as well. He could say they weren’t much different as they were both growing, angsty teens with emotional issues. 

“That was the shittiest apology I ever heard,” Osamu deadpans, “I can’t wait for mom ta’ chew you out after she wakes up.”

Atsumu smiles a little. “Guess I deserve it.” 

Osamu let his guard down at last, but Atsumu could tell he wasn’t going to forgive Atsumu until their mother wakes up. 

“So what do we do now?” 

Atsumu thought for a moment. 

“Ideally, I’d be trying to find my way back home but I can’t think of where I need to start,” Atsumu went to sit next to Osamu on the floor, “I can’t really think of anythin’ that might’ve brought me here either.” 

Osamu was at loss as well.

“Ya claim you don’t know much about science but I remember you forcing me to watch your sci-fi shit. I really regret missin’ out on yer nerd movies. Could’ve helped now, I guess,” Atsumu tries to lighten the mood a little. 

“You hate my nerd movies and made fun of me for it,” Osamu retorts, eyes rolling, “but ya’ have a point. But until we know how ya’ got here, the movies are pretty much useless for now.” 

“Well we could list down sum do’s and don’t’s of time travel, yea?” Atsumu suggests, “I dunno much ‘bout it but I know I shouldn’t fuck up either of our timelines.” 

The younger taps his chin. “Well yer younger self isn’t around here so you don’t have to worry about runnin’ into him. And if this isn't a swap situation, I do hope you bein’ here and my Tsumu bein’ in your future won’t mess up the course of the future,” Osamu looks at him, “there’s a chance you can accidentally change _your_ future just by you talkin’ to me here.” 

Atsumu sighs. He was aware of that. He was definitely not looking forward to coming home to a changed future. There was a chance that he was never making it into the Black Jackals, a possibility that some people may die or live because of him, a chance that he might’ve never won some matches in highschool, a chance he might have never dated-

Atsumu stops there. 

“I get that. I get that there’s a chance I’m ruinin’ both our futures just by being here but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here. I’m bein’ selfish, I get that” he mutters, head starting to hurt again, he avoids Osamu’s worried gaze on him, “but ‘Samu.”

Atsumu smiles a little despite the pulsing pain in his head. 

“ I’m...glad you decided to stick around anyway.” 

Osamu’s expression was unreadable. 

  
  


* * *

_Year 2019_

“Stay here with my brother,” Osamu says to Suna once he unlocks the car. His boyfriend groans at that, earning a pointed look from Osamu. “I mean it, Rin.” 

“But why do I get stuck babysittin’?” Suna protests, “he’s _your_ brother. Why don’t you stay here and I inform Atsumu’s team about his...condition?” 

Osamu pinches the bridge of his nose. “Rin, please. It’s been real fuckin’ weird mornin’ for me, I can’t stay here with him any longer. It’s messin’ my head up.”

Suna rolls his eyes. “And it’s not weirding _me_ out?”

Well, he has a point. 

“Rin, please. Just...talk to him and make sure he doesn’t leave the car, okay?” Osamu pleads. “I know he can be a brat but just this once, please?” 

“Ya’know I’m over here, right?” Atsumu waves at them from the backseat with an annoyed look. 

“We know,” both Osamu and Suna deadpan. 

Atsumu immediately shuts up. 

Osamu turns back to his boyfriend. “C’mon, please?”

Suna’s wall of defense begins to crumble but not at once. 

After a few minutes of silence, staring each other down, and silent arguments, Suna finally gives in and decides to stay in the car to watch Atsumu while Osamu goes to talk to the ‘younger’ twin’s teammates in the training facility. Osamu bids them farewell, shooting a pointed look at Atsumu.

“You. Behave, aight?”

“Who do you think yer talkin’ to? You may be older than me physically right now but I’m technically still the older twin!” Atsumu banters.

Suna shakes his head. “I swear he purposely acts like a brat around of us and then goes provoking random kids, acting all cool when he’s on his own.”

“I do not!”

“You do.”

“Not!”

  
“You do.” 

“I do not-!” 

Osamu shuts the door but he could still hear them yelling at each other. How ironic that Suna used to be the one third wheeling and archiving their petty arguments and now he was the one participating as well. In the corner of his eye, he spots Atsumu’s Aston Martin parked not far from his. How odd, as far as Osamu knew, his brother loved his car too much and would never leave it lying around like that. Osamu jots that piece of clue down in his mental note. 

Stepping into the main gym, Osamu was immediately greeted by a fast volleyball flying right into his direction to which he easily receives, causing it to bounce all the way back to one Bokuto Koutaro, who had missed receiving it in the first place. 

“Myaa-sam, that was so cool!” Bokuto exclaims from afar, waving at the dark haired twin. This catches the attention of everyone within the gym, who stopped what they were doing, though only a few came to greet the younger Miya. Meian, however, didn’t look too happy to see him, perhaps still angry about Atsumu’s odd behaviour earlier. 

"Hey, heard Keiji-kun said yes. Congrats on yer engagement, man," Osamu smiles to the owl haired man. Bokuto grins real wide and pulls Osamu into a quick hug.

“Osamu-san! You didn’t tell us you were coming to visit!” Hinata was the first to greet him aside from Bokuto. 

Inuaki comes slithering in out of nowhere. “So, Miya, where’s your brother?” Inuaki inquires, looking behind Osamu, expecting the blonde twin following behind. Suddenly, he smiles at the taller man, “but if he’s being a no-show, maybe you can take his place as the Jackals’ starting setter. What do you say?”

Osamu laughs nervously. 

“I only set when 'Tsumu wants me to and I haven't played in years, unfortunately,” he was no longer sure how to bring up his brother’s condition now. Osamu scans the small crowd, but regrets doing so when he locks eyes with a particular individual. His mood immediately dampens at the sight of Sakusa's unmasked face peering curiously at him from afar.

Osamu may be biased for his brother, but he was no fool. Atsumu may have been too blinded to realize up until now, but the older twin had some faults in the failure of his first serious relationship. Honestly, he felt a little bad for him. He heard of how Atsumu blocked all of his social media accounts and number, limiting Sakusa's methods in contacting the setter to demand a proper explanation. Osamu didn't like that at all. 

Yet aside from that, he could also go in detail on what both Atsumu and Sakusa had done wrong but it wasn't his problem right now.

"So," Meian starts, looking directly at Osamu's eyes with a sharp look, "is your brother not coming?"

That sounded more like a threat than a question.

"About 'Tsumu…" Osamu trails off, earning an eyebrow raise from Meian. He fails to notice Sakusa slowly making his way closer to the crowd, something quite uncharacteristic of the spiker. "...I dunno how to explain it to you guys…" his eyes nervously met Meian's. 

Osamu had met Atsumu's teammates the day after he signed the contract. Their relationship were acquaintances at best, minus the several players whom he met in highschool. Meian was an exception, however. While the team's captain looked friendly and nice, there was something about him that scared Osamu. Deep down, he knew he was something akin to Kita's long lost brother. Osamu remembers Meian yelling at his brother during a phone call once, which sent chills down his spine whenever he remembers that incident. 

"Is Tsumtsum alright?" Bokuto's worried voice interrupts him, now eyes were on him, "I told him to come back here during the party last night to get my ring but he never came back!" he points to Sakusa, "And Omi was the one who retrieved the ring for me instead. Even he didn't know what happened to him!"

Now this was news to Osamu.

That would explain why Atsumu's car was parked here. 

Inuaki tapped his chin. "None of us were able to reach out to Atsumu either. Did he tell you anything?"

"Well-"

Meian shook his head. "I _was_ able to reach Atsumu earlier. But he didn't sound like himself."

Osamu scratches his head. "The thing is-"

"Ah that's right!" Hinata chimes in, "you said that he didn't know that we had training today! Atsumu-san would never forget something like that!" 

"Wait-"

"I last saw him here before he bolted off running elsewhere," Sakusa adds in out of nowhere, initially shocking everyone. But his eyes were knowing, as if he expected Osamu to understand where he’s getting at.

Osamu makes a mental note to confront Sakusa alone later. 

"Actually…" Osamu began, "he's here. But at the same time, he's not exactly... _here_."

"Huh?"

With a sigh, Osamu tells Suna to bring his brother into the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the prologue pt. 2, and after that....maaaybe we'll get to see...idk sakusa's pov?? who knows hehe 
> 
> ngl i spent way too much time drawing osamu and it doesn't look like osamu at all .-. also i think i'll be drawing teen atsumu all gremlin like for future illustrations dkjfbdskfjds 
> 
> also! ik this was from the last chapter but i somewhat have a soft spot for atsumu and akaashi being friends somehow ;w; just thinking about it gets me real excited for some reason? idk what they'd bond over tho, they just happen to get along
> 
> EDIT: omg i forgot to finish a sentence in the 2012 scene help dsjfkjdsf


	4. four: the prologue, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another glimpse of what happened that night. 
> 
> 2019!atsumu and osamu talk with their mother while 2019!Sakusa is having a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talks of breakup, death, and a dramatic and hurtful scene between two characters 
> 
> this chapter took a while to write and i'd like to thank my beta reader allmywritings for proofreading this chapter :" 
> 
> anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (small notice: writing this chapter...i totally forgot it's winter in december (to be fair i dont live in the northern hemisphere i tend to forgET), or the fact that the olympics chose the teams 11 months prior to the event and here i am making them not practice w the olympics team and apparently a certain suna rintarou is ALSO in the team and idk how to write him in asdhsgfkdsjh)

_ December 5 2019 _

"So where’s the ring, exactly?" Atsumu speaks into his phone as he pushes the door into the building open, surprised to find that all the lights are still on.

_ "It's uhh, it should be in my locker, inside a black velvet box- at least it should be there. But if it's not-" _

Right. So Bokuto did not keep the ring in said box. Atsumu rolls his eyes, this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. "Well what does the ring look like then?"

_ "Oh! Uh it's reeaaaallly small. The color was...silver! There's a diamond on it surrounded by 2 silver owls,"  _ of course owls would be involved, Atsumu rolls his eyes, " _ Yeah I think that's it. Should be easy to find." _

Easy my ass, Atsumu wants to say.

"Right, right, gotcha," Atsumu says in a hurried tone, "gonna get it delivered to you in 15 minutes all nice and ready for yer pretty boyfriend."

_ "Stop that, Tsumtsum!" _

Not only had Bokuto entrusted him with the ring for now, but he had also entrusted him with The Big Plan™. When Atsumu returns to the restaurant, he’s assigned to distract the guests ( _ “So you want me to embarrass myself to derive their attention from you and ‘Kaashi.”  _ Atsumu had deadpanned. _ “Yep! Don’t worry though, you’re pretty good at embarrassing yourself, Tsumtsum!” _ ), while Bokuto drags Akaashi out to the balcony on the second floor where Bokuto will finally propose to him. He refused to do it in front of everyone, not wanting to pressure or humiliate Akaashi with a large presence of people watching them.

How sweet, Atsumu thinks. 

Atsumu snickers, "you want me to stop for real, Bokkun? What, is 'Kaashi  _ not _ pretty?"

He hears Bokuto gasp on the other line. " _ No way! He's the prettiest person I've ever laid my eyes on! No other opinions are allowed! End of discussion _ !"

This time, he lets out a loud laugh.

"I'm so happy for you, Bokkun," Atsumu means this with all his heart. His first meeting with Bokuto wasn't all sweet sunshine and rainbows, in fact, they did not get along very well (at least on Atsumu's side) for a good whole year. They had started to become closer eventually, and it was only recently that he started to view Bokuto more as a close friend compared to a teammate or co-worker. 

Said pretty boyfriend, Akaashi, had also been really nice to him despite Atsumu's constant teasing. Though Atsumu admits he finds it funny that Akaashi had been envious of him, Miya Atsumu, of all people, as a setter ( _ "You were jealous? Of me? Scared I was gonna steal Bokkun from you, hm?" "Drop it, Atsumu-san. Please." _ ). From then on Atsumu decided there was no reason to not see Bokuto as someone close to him. He could imagine Bokuto grinning proudly at him right now.

" _ I...thanks, Tsumtsum. I owe you a lot after this! I’m so glad you’re here! _ "

Atsumu stops walking for a moment. Taking in the fact that he and Bokuto had gone through a lot to reach this point. He remembers his first day as a Jackals player, silently laughing at the words he had first said to Bokuto upon meeting. 

"Then let me be your best man," Atsumu jokes. The room at the end of the hallway was the changing room, perhaps Atsumu could finish this sooner than he expected.

" _ Awhhh, Tsumtsum, if I could I would've had 4 best men for you, Kuroo, Hinata, and even Omi! But too bad it's reserved for Kuroo only, haha! _ " Bokuto laughs, " _ but you can be the flower girl if you want, I think Keiji would like that!" _

"Oh fuck you," Atsumu laughs, "but...if that’s what Keiji-kun wants, then his wish is my command."

" _ Tsumtsum, stop flirting with- _ !" Atsumu ends the call upon arriving in the changing room.

Walking inside, Atsumu expects the room to be empty, or perhaps to find their trusty security guard doing some final checkups in each room. What Atsumu doesn’t expect is a tall figure, hunched over in the corner of the changing room by the lockers all alone. Atsumu doesn’t need the man to turn around to know who it is. His entire body freezes as he stands by the entrance, only able to stare at the inside of the room. 

_ ‘The hell is he doin’ here all alone so late?’  _

Atsumu wants to say something,  _ anything _ , but his ego refuses to let him to. 

It seems the spiker had noticed the presence of another person behind him, prompting the former to turn around. 

Sakusa looks no different from how he usually is, but there was something within his eyes akin to a deer caught in headlights though Atsumu isn’t sure why. Even though they were categorized as ‘bitter exes with unresolved issues they refuse to actually resolve’ (Osamu’s words, not his), Atsumu didn’t treat Sakusa any different than how he would treat a teammate he wasn’t close with. The past year, despite their minimal interactions, they never actually felt that awkward around one another. Instead, it was as if there was an unfinished, thick wall built between them no matter how close they stood next to each other. It was about time one of them broke the wall but neither side wanted to just yet. 

But maybe, this moment may slowly chip the wall down. 

“O- Sakusa,” Atsumu began, hating the way his voice slightly cracks in the end, “you weren’t at ‘Kaashi’s party…” Way to start a conversation, Atsumu, he tells himself. 

Sakusa’s gaze shifts away, hand busy fiddling with something. 

“I already said I couldn’t go. I have...other things to do tonight,” Sakusa answers the setter. He doesn’t sound rude or dismissive, as Atsumu expects from him, which delights the setter. A little. Maybe this could be the start of them mending their relationship, at least a little. 

But Atsumu can’t ignore the heavy feeling in his chest. He hates to admit that they have a lot of unfinished business with each other and it’s been pushed back for many many years. 

“‘Kaashi would’ve liked to see you there. Bokkun as well,” Atsumu smiles sadly, “it’s a big day for them.”

Sakusa sighs. “...I’ll congratulate them personally tomorrow,” he replies, walking away from the corner and towards his locker. 

The setter frowns, “y’know, if you were still around the training facility until this late, you could’ve dropped by for a few minutes and left.” 

“...”

Atsumu mentally facepalms himself. “Right. You hate crowds. Guess that’s part of the reason why you didn’t wanna go either,” he says to no one in particular. 

“...Yeah.” 

“Hey-”

“Not now, Atsumu. Please,” Sakusa sighs once more, Atsumu immediately shuts his mouth, now looking at his ex with a distant yet sad gaze. The look Sakusa had given him pleaded the latter to just...not bring up whatever they had in the past. Atsumu is slowly beginning to realize that perhaps he’s been way too selfish since the beginning. 

It hurt. It hurts that Sakusa isn’t open to fixing things with Atsumu. At least not now. 

Being able to talk to Sakusa again made him feel way too comfortable. He thought he could resolve and pack everything up tonight, he thought he could befriend Sakusa once more, like he did back then. 

Aside from being Atsumu’s boyfriend, Sakusa felt like his best friend at the same time. Back then, he would always listen to Atsumu ranting to him all night through a video call about whichever asshole pissed him off at school and Sakusa would join in to drop some snarky comments here and there ( _ “Can ya’ believe he had the audacity to put up a picture of ‘Samu for the school magazine article about me!?” “Don’t worry too much about it, he’s making himself look bad for his CV, no one wants to hire a journalist with no credibility.” _ ), but sometimes of how Atsumu was the one being dumb, or the both of them ganging up on said asshole, calling them childish names, before Atsumu falls into laughter, not missing the way Sakusa’s lip would curve into a small smile. It would end up with Atsumu falling asleep on the living room couch (since Osamu kicked him out for video calling his boyfriend late at night, bothering his beauty sleep) with Sakusa playing his favourite music playlist in the background while he does his homework. Sakusa would be the one to end the call after telling him to dream nice things. 

Aside from listening to Atsumu rant, Sakusa would often talk about places he’d show Atsumu if he ever gets to visit Tokyo again. They’d argue to which places they’d probably visit together; Atsumu was very insistent in going to crowded areas such as Akihabara or the Tsukiji market, to which Sakusa banters that they should visit less crowded spots such as the Hossawa Falls ( _ “But that’s so far from where ya’ live, Omi-kun!” “So is Akihabara!” _ ) or a couple of shrines Sakusa had always wanted to visit. They’d end up staying quiet for almost an hour into the call until an annoyed Osamu would tell them to hurry up and end the call already. 

They would end up continuing the call for another 2 hours, prompting Osamu to move to their mother’s room to sleep. 

…

This was a mistake. 

“...Sorry.” 

He watches Sakusa pack his things into his bag before zipping it up. 

Atsumu can’t help but notice Sakusa’s clenched fist, as if he had something in his palm and was doing whatever it takes to protect it. Atsumu, however, notices how Sakusa’s fist had been slightly shaking for a while now. 

“W-whatcha’ got there?” Atsumu doesn’t hold back and walks towards Sakusa, who flinches back out of the sudden closeness of the setter, and the item slips from Sakusa’s palm, falling to the floor with a loud ‘clink’. 

It was Bokuto’s engagement ring. 

However, the owls attached to it had fallen apart. 

Sakusa cringes at the sight.

Atsumu sees red. 

“What the fuck were you doing, Sakusa!?” Atsumu steps forward, shoving the still-shocked Sakusa backwards. “You spout shit ‘bout not bein’ able to go to Keiji’s party and  _ this  _ is the business ya’ claim you were doin’!?”

Sakusa furrows his brows.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“THEN WHAT WAS IT SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE!?” Atsumu banters, closing into Sakusa’s personal space once more. 

Sakusa grabs the collar of Atsumu’s shirt, pushing him away. “Get the fuck away from me, if you would just listen-”

Atsumu ignores him, shoving a finger to the spiker’s chest. “Were ya’ that miserable that ya’ decided to sabotage your own friend’s marriage!? Is this how ya’ treat yer friends,  _ Omi-kun? _ ” Sakusa dislikes the way Atsumu says his nickname. 

The taller man scoffs, shoving Atsumu off of him. “He is  _ not  _ my friend. And neither are  _ you _ . And I-I wasn’t trying to sabotage anything for God’s sake.”

Atsumu stands still for a moment. 

Shaking his head, he ducks down to gather the broken ring into his palm. He feels like crying upon seeing the broken ring in his hands, remembering how excited Bokuto had been entrusting Atsumu to retrieve the ring, of how much trust he’s put into him and how much he treasures his own teammates, as he had considered all three of them as a candidate to become his best man. 

Atsumu can’t understand how Sakusa can seem so…

Heartless. 

Yet Atsumu is far too gone to realize how blinded by rage he is right now. 

“Just let me explain-” 

“Y’know what, Omi-kun?” 

Again with the nickname. It feels unnatural to say it with such a tone, but Atsumu couldn’t care less. 

Sakusa doesn’t look like he wants to continue with what he’s saying, instead, he’s waiting for whatever Atsumu is about to throw at him. 

“You really haven’t grown, huh? You’re just as selfish now as you were back then,” Atsumu doesn’t mean that, “Are you so miserable that you had ta’ take it out on people around you? Bokkun is too good for you and so is everyone else for that matter,” stop, stop, stop, STOP, “I’m so fucking glad I broke up with you. I’m so  _ fucking  _ glad I never tried ta’ fix things with you knowin’ how fuckin’ shitty you actually are.” Atsumu doesn’t know if he meant what he said. But what Atsumu knows is that he wanted to hurt Sakusa. He wanted to dig deep and get under the untouchable Sakusa Kiyoomi’s skin. 

Silence. 

Atsumu is crying on the inside. 

Did he really say all that? 

He regrets saying those words.

_ He deserved to hear all of that.  _ He regrets every single word that fell from his mouth just now. 

_ I don’t regret telling him that.  _ He wishes he could take all his words back.

_ I wish he’d just get the fuck out of my life.  _ He never should have made an enemy out of Sakusa.

_ I wish I never met him.  _ He wishes things were still the way it was back then.

He looks back to the broken ring in his hands.

To his relief, the owls were detachable in the first place, causing the setter’s face to redden from shame due to his outburst earlier.

Sakusa doesn’t react to anything he said, face remaining indifferent. But for some reason, he looks worried about something...something that doesn’t have anything to do with what Atsumu just said. 

And that pisses Atsumu off. 

“Just forget this ever happened. I won’t tell Bokkun anythin’.” 

Sakusa doesn't deserve that. But Atsumu is also a jerk who doesn’t feel like apologizing right now. Maybe tomorrow. 

He fails to see Sakusa’s eyes widen. 

“See ya’ later,” he grunts at last, pocketing the ring, and turns to run out, ignoring the tingling sensation currently running through his body. 

Only then did Sakusa immediately react, reaching out for Atsumu.

“Wait, Atsumu-!” 

The last thing Atsumu remembers was his entire world turning dark. 

_____________

_ Year 2012 _

“Atsumu...is that really you?” the blonde man feels his mother’s hands on both sides of his face. 

Atsumu snaps back to reality. 

He hasn’t visited Hyogo since moving into Osaka to start his career as a professional volleyball player. He wishes he spared more time to visit his family back at home a lot more, but his busy schedule as an athlete won’t allow him. Not only did he have to practice and attend matches all over Japan or even the world, but he had to attend interviews, fan events, and many more. 

“Tsumu…?” 

“S-sorry,” Atsumu says shakily, hand reaching up to touch his mother’s, “yeah, ma’. It’s me.” 

The oldest Miya in the room was still having a hard time accepting the fact that her eldest son, who is supposed to be 17-years old right now, is now sitting before her, 7 years older. 

“You look very handsome,” his mother laughs weakly, due to having just woken up a few minutes ago. She eyes him from head to toe, “and taller as well.”

Atsumu smiles proudly. “Hard work pays, I suppose.”

Osamu raises a brow at that.

Miya ‘Results Are Everything’ Atsumu admitting hard work pays off? Osamu wishes he had recorded that. 

“So Ma’,” Osamu begins, “you really believe that he’s from the future…?” 

It’s a hard fact to grasp that their mother had believed them the moment they revealed the truth to her after she had woken up. She didn’t even question the possibility of time travel or how future Atsumu actually got here. Without another word, she just pulled future Atsumu into her arms, and judging by how tight Atsumu hugged her back, Osamu guessed he hadn’t seen their mother in a long time. 

“Well the proof’s right here, isn’t it?” She pats Atsumu’s hair, who looks absolutely delighted. 

Osamu looks unsure. 

“I guess…”

“But…” she starts, “I do wonder where my  _ little  _ ‘Tsumu went to.” 

Both Osamu and Atsumu’s heart break at that.

Up until this point, they were still unsure on how they were going to get past Atsumu back to his timeline, and future Atsumu back to his own. 

“ _ Little  _ ‘Tsumu might be takin’ my place right now in the Jackals,” Atsumu is the first to answer. Osamu and his mother’s eyes widened at that.

“That’s amazin’, ‘Tsumu,” his mother smiles, “I’m so proud of you,” earning another pat on the head, causing Atsumu to smile bashfully. His mother seemed to be fond of his now fluffy hair. 

“Yer playing for  _ the  _ Jackals!?” Osamu exclaimd, “MSBY Black Jackals? All the way in Osaka?” 

Atsumu raises a brow. “Why do you sound so shocked? ‘Tis only natural fer me to play in the 1st division.” Osamu’s eyebrow twitches at that. 

“Of course yer gonna be cocky ‘bout it!” Osamu thinks for a moment, “...what ‘bout me?” It’s as if Osamu is trying to confirm something. Atsumu knows that his brother had already decided about his future career a long time ago. He wasn’t sure why his past self was so shocked and angry about his brother’s decision, he should’ve seen it coming. 

“Hah! Yer my biggest fan who follows me ‘round watching my matches with yer cute little food stall.” Atsumu earns a whack on his shoulder. Osamu smiles, perhaps in relief knowing that the day he tells Atsumu about his choice of career, the older doesn’t resent him for it. 

A pregnant pause. 

“We really aren’t sure why this is happenin’,” Atsumu confesses to his mother, “I don’t know how I got here in the first place either. My head’s been real fuzzy ever since I woke up here and I'm tryin’ very hard to remember what happened last night.” Deep down, Atsumu isn’t sure if he'll be able to sleep tonight. Or the night after. Intrusive thoughts are now running through his mind, such as if he’s never meant to come back to his own timeline, or if he’s going to slowly disappear by changing the course of the future, or if he’s...actually dead. And that this is his own version of heaven. 

“I don’t know anythin’ either,” Osamu admits painfully. 

_ ‘I’m kinda scared,’ _ Atsumu wanted to say. 

Their mother frowns, looking between both of her sons. The both of them seem deep in thought, Atsumu especially, having woken up in a time different than his own. She could understand how lost he probably feels right now. On the other hand, Osamu looks deeply concerned for Atsumu, it was as if it’s his duty alone to help his brother get back home. 

While Atsumu and Osamu often fought and had shouting matches that could probably shatter the windows in their house, their mother was well aware that it’s because they care about each other a little too much. 

“You’re probably tired, Atsumu,” she speaks to her eldest son, “I suggest you go rest yerself up again, it’s probably been a long, confusing day for you.” 

Atsumu smiles weakly at her and nods. Osamu opens his mouth to say something. 

“I’ll...explain to the All-Japan committee the best I can,” she cuts her other son off before he can say anything. Osamu closes his mouth, nodding to her. 

“Do we tell ‘em that ‘Tsumu’s a hag and that he’s too old to attend the training camp now?” 

“Hey!” 

________

_ Year 2019 _

Sakusa realizes that morning that he really has messed up big time. 

Despite the warning sirens lingering in the back of his head, he carries on doing his early morning tasks just fine. He eats his breakfast, showers, brushes his teeth, and gets ready to go out within an hour, before he knows it, he is already standing in the parking lot of the training facility. So no, Sakusa most definitely does not let his internal panicking prevent him from functioning.

Barely.

Maybe. 

But if his Miya Atsumu-shaped problem would just go away, then perhaps Sakusa could enjoy his day better. 

He’s still in shock after what happened last night, with the way Atsumu had bolted away without listening to him, and the fact his ex mysteriously disappeared right after exiting the room. While it hurt (a  _ lot _ ), he could care less about the words Atsumu threw at him because he knew the older was just saying all of that out of anger. Sakusa may have dated Atsumu for less than a year, but the man has always been easy to read. 

Their relationship may have had a lot left unresolved, but Sakusa needs to push that aside for now. He also needs to ignore the pulsing pain in his chest and focus on the main problem. 

Atsumu was gone. 

The anxiety and stress that built up from last night up until this morning was as if Sakusa had murdered Atsumu and was waiting for someone to discover the blonde's body and throw his ass in jail. 

He had no way to contact Atsumu last night because that blonde jerk had blocked all his contacts their 3rd year of highschool out of pettiness. Well, except for his LINE account that his ex may have unblocked since they shared a group chat with the rest of the Jackals. Sakusa had taken one look at his group chat this morning only to hurry and close it seeing that everyone was looking for Atsumu. 

But perhaps it’s also because it is useless to contact him now because he - and everyone else - now knows what happened to Atsumu. 

When Osamu's boyfriend walks into the gym looking annoyed with a familiar blonde teen in tow, Sakusa's mind stops functioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna be honest, atsumu is by far the hardest character i've attempted to write because he seems a bit unpredictable to me? to me, his character seemed vastly different during the karasuno vs inarizaki match compared to how we were introduced to him during the all-japan/ballboy arc and the early parts of the nationals arc. But i thought, maybe, it's the case of how different you act around people you don't know (the all-japan participants, karasuno) and how you act with people close to you (his team, his brother). But still, it makes it harder to determine how Atsumu would react to different situations esp in this fic @___@ i'm trying not to make him look too OOC but he just has so much layers to him argh this whole fic feels like a fever dream to me as well 
> 
> i'm usually most comfortable writing characters like akaashi :"))) 
> 
> also shamelessly plugging my art here, same drawing but diff accounts ;-; 
> 
> tumblr: https://kanafnwe.tumblr.com/post/638563667845218304/college-au-animation-major-akaashi-feat-bokuto  
> twt: https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1342793242425741313?s=20  
> (idk how to shorten links helpp afjhsdf) 
> 
> happy holidays and stay safe!


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's what you all have been waiting for........a filler chapter
> 
> nah jk it's the Reaction Chapter (tm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! first of all happy new year's and wow?? i didn't expect this much support from you guys thank you T___T 
> 
> not much to say except i hope you like this chapter :"))) 
> 
> once again, i'd like to thank my beta reader [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings)for helping me with this chapter as well!!\

_Year 2019_

The teen's eyes dart around the room. 

The gymnasium is massive, much spacier than the one his team used back in school. While the place is far from familiar, Atsumu doesn’t feel out of place at all. 

He peers behind - or rather in front of - Suna's figure to see several players having a practice match on the main court. Judging from their physical appearances and level of skill from a quick glance, they were most certainly not high school kids and Atsumu recognizes none of their faces. 

Until he moves his gaze to the small crowd in front of Suna and his brother. 

There stood several more players, players Atsumu feels as if he should know of, but why doesn’t he? Most of their faces looked vaguely familiar to him, especially the tall one with grey and dark hair, yet Atsumu could feel a headache coming trying to figure out where and how he knew them. From magazines, perhaps? 

"So. My brother's here," Atsumu hears his twin speak, he sees some of the people try to peek behind Osamu, "but we might have a lil' problem-"

"NO WAY!" 

The former wing spiker jumps when the short, orange haired player's exclamation rings across the room. 

Suna, however, is more surprised to see said orange haired player, “wait, since when did you start practicing with the Jackals again?” 

Ignoring the question from the Raijin player, the man was now looking at Atsumu with disbelief written all over his face. Atsumu starts to feel self-conscious when the rest of the crowd's expressions shift in a similar manner. 

He doesn’t like the way the orange haired player gawks at him like he grew three heads, or the way the silver and black-haired one silently stared at him with wide eyes, or how the dark-haired one, whose face immediately turned away when Atsumu looked at him, momentarily scowled at the sight of him. The other four players were still looking at him with expressions consisting of a mix of confusion, shock, and amusement. 

Suna is surprised to see the nervous expression on the setter. While he was the younger version of the Atsumu he knew, the blonde was never one to back out of the spotlight. Atsumu is supposed to love the attention. His current behavior seems so uncharacteristic of him that Suna is starting to question if this person is really who he thought he is. 

“Unbelievable-”

“My eyes are fucking with me. I just know it-”

“Is this a prank, Miya? Do you think you’re being funny here-”

“This can’t be real-!” 

Then there is a momentary silence. 

The tallest man of the crowd is the first to recover. He slowly walks forward, approaching Atsumu. 

Atsumu internally gawks at the man’s height. Even though Atsumu had met quite a few tall volleyball players in his life (including himself, he insists), he’d never met someone this...tall. Judging from his physical appearance, he is most likely not Asian as well. 

“Atsumu-san, you finally showed up,” he greeted the blonde, voice kind. 

Were they expecting him to show up? 

He scans the man from head to toe, taking in the expression he was offering to Atsumu; kind, careful, and it definitely felt like he was talking to a child.

This was definitely not Meian-san, Atsumu deduces. 

“...” For the first time in his life, Atsumu doesn’t know what to say. 

Osamu immediately notices Atsumu’s discomfort and the strange looks they were receiving from the team, he immediately goes to stand beside his brother with Suna. “Uh, look, I don’t know what happened either but no, this ain’t a prank, and what yer seeing is _real_ real.” 

The man with short, dark hair, and an unpleasant look on his face, however, looks unconvinced. He steps forward, next to the tallest man, to observe Atsumu, causing the teen to shrink even more. 

He misses the way a certain player watches this scene with a guilty look. 

Atsumu tries to maintain a stoic expression as the man continues to scan him. 

“You’re not Miya.”

Suna raises a brow. “He’s technically ‘Tsumu.”

“But he’s not _our_ Miya.” 

Suna shrugs.

“What, did Atsumu knock someone up and the kid came knocking to his daddy’s door?” a man with a light hair color chimes in. Atsumu gapes at his bluntness, while Suna manages to stifle his snickers. 

“Well it can’t be Atsumu’s kid, he looks a bit too old for that,” the short-haired man shakes his head, “you have a relative identical to your brother, Osamu?” 

Osamu shakes his head. “Not that I know of.” 

“Did you get him to shrink, Osamu-san?” The orange haired player pipes in once more, looking at Atsumu curiously, but lacks the suspicion the other players have when they look at him, which causes Atsumu to relax a little. 

Osamu shakes his head, stepping a little closer to his brother, subtly shielding him from curious looks, “no, he didn’t shrink, Hinata,” a quick glance to Atsumu, “listen, I don’t care if you don’t believe me or ya’ think I got a few screws loose, but what yer seeing is exactly what ya’ think it is.”

They wait for Osamu to continue.

“This here,” he pats his brother’s back, “is a 17-year old version of my brother. How did he get here? I don’t have a fuc- freakin’ clue. Rin and I checked with him and we both concluded that this isn’t our ‘Tsumu.” 

Several gasps. 

“So this is…” the grey and black- haired man starts, “Tsum-tsum from the past?” 

Osamu nods. “Judging from the way he talked to me earlier, this is ‘Tsumu from December 2012, during the All-Japan Youth Camp.”

“But keep in mind that this Atsumu could be from a different universe of the past. Who knows,” Suna adds. 

“Should someone tell Coach Foster about this? He had to leave for somewhere earlier,” the tallest player speaks again. The light haired-man from earlier immediately digs for his phone. 

Atsumu sees the tall, dark-haired player in the back move slightly further from the crowd.

However, the man with an unpleasant look moves closer to Atsumu, diverting his attention away from the other player. 

“Anything to say, Miya?” 

Atsumu doesn’t know what to say. 

Osamu, however, is quick to intervene. 

“He doesn’t know anything either.” 

“How should we know you’re not just trying to mess with us?” the man turns to face Osamu. Atsumu could see his brother’s expression stiffen slightly at the question. “Atsumu’s going to play for the national team and so is Suna there,” he glances at Suna, “do you think it’s the right time to pull shit like this?” 

With one look, Atsumu can tell that he isn’t actually a bad person. He’s probably as confused as Atsumu is about the entire situation. 

“Does it look like I have the time to mess with ya’, Captain-san?” he could see Osamu walk closer to the man, as if challenging the dark-haired player to argue with him.

“Watch your tone, Miya, I’m being serious here.”

“So am I.” 

“Well how would you scientifically explain...this?” he gestures at Atsumu. “If he’s really from the past, do you realize how dangerous this is? He’s learning about things that will happen and there’s a chance our timeline is going to be heavily influenced.” 

For a moment, the only sounds heard were of the players playing a practice match in the back. 

The man sighs, looking at Atsumu sadly. “Aside from that, if...if what you said was true, the kid’s also far from home. Did you make sure to ask how he’s feeling about all this? Have you made sure he’s okay? Or were you too confident about your assumptions that you failed to make sure of your own brother’s condition?” 

It’s then Atsumu finally realizes what is happening. 

It feels like being splashed by a bucket of iced water during a hot summer in Hyogo. 

This isn’t home.

He looks to his right. 

This isn’t his Osamu or Suna.

His eyes roamed across the room. 

He doesn’t know any of these people.

He looks down. 

He doesn’t know how to go back. 

And now his unneeded existence here is causing unnecessary conflicts. 

Atsumu unconsciously tugs Osamu’s shirt to get his attention. His brother seems to have realized the state the blonde twin is in and visibly relaxes, backing away from the player he was arguing with just now. 

His brother isn’t taking it any better. Atsumu thinks they might need to talk about this later. 

“Hold on, Meian-san, you’re scaring him!” the orange haired player suddenly chimes in. 

Ah, so that was ‘Meian-san’. That makes a lot of sense now. 

Meian looks perplexed at the sudden interruption but backs away from Osamu. 

“Y’know,” Suna interrupts, eyes now on him, “I think it’d be best to introduce yourselves, yea? ‘Tsumu doesn’t know any of you before he got here.”

“Oh,” the man- _Meian_ ’s face relaxes a little, “well, you might know me from our conversation this morning. I apologize about earlier, I got too carried away, I just needed to be sure…” Atsumu nods, “I’m Shūgo Meian, captain of the Jackals.”

That would explain his aura of authority here. 

“Nice to meet you, Meian-san,” Atsumu smiles. Meian immediately notices Atsumu’s trademark unsettling smile and grimaces lightly. 

“Well you’re definitely not far from our Atsumu,” he barks out a laugh. Atsumu snickers at that. 

While he was still bothered by what Meian had said earlier, he knows that Meian isn't a bad person. Though he is still worried if he indirectly ruined Meian and Osamu’s relationship after what happened just now. 

“Before we continue, I need to tell you something, Meian-san.”

Meian raises a brow. 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” he says, tone seemingly unsettling. 

Meian snorts but nods anyway. 

The orange haired player runs forward, grinning at the blonde. “Hey Atsumu-san! Maybe we haven’t met yet in your time, but I’m Hinata Shōyō!” He forcibly shakes Atsumu’s hand, much to his shock, “also since Osamu-san said you’re already attending All-Japan, would you happen to know Kageyama? From Karasuno?”

Atsumu thanks for a moment before smiling, Hinata’s presence somehow putting him at ease. 

“A-ah, Tobio-kun? Yeah, I’ve met him,” Atsumu replies. 

Hinata laughs. 

“Don’t worry! I know you were kind of an ass to him, but you’ll grow to like him later!” 

Atsumu twitches. 

He ignores Osamu and Suna looking away, probably trying to hide their amusement. 

Next comes the light-haired player. The libero, judging from his height.

“Inuaki Shion, but you usually call me Wan-san or Inu-san,” he speaks in a teasing tone, “looking forward to getting to know you again, kid.” 

Atsumu decides that he likes Inuaki. 

The tall one from earlier is next. 

“I’m Oliver Barnes, sorry about earlier. Hope we didn’t freak you out much...” 

He also likes Barnes. 

Another man with dark hair came forward, though like Oliver, he doesn’t look Japanese. 

“Adriah Tomas, nice to meet you.” 

Tomas is likeable as well. 

“H-hey, Tsum-tsum!” came a voice, Atsumu turns to look at the silver and dark-haired man, “I’m Bokuto Koutaro-”

_‘Tsum-tsum…?’_

“Oh! I know you,” Atsumu cuts him off, “ah sorry, continue.” 

You’d have to live under a rock if you played highschool volleyball and you didn’t know who Bokuto was. While not as popular as Ushiwaka or Sakusa, Bokuto was definitely not far behind. Atsumu couldn’t recall how many times he had seen the wing spiker’s face in magazines and TV interviews. Along with Hinata, Bokuto somehow made him feel less of an alien in this timeline. It definitely felt nice to see another familiar face that Atsumu couldn’t hold back from smiling widely. 

Bokuto laughs. “Haha! Who _didn’t_ know me back in highschool!?” Atsumu’s smile falters to an unimpressed look. He jumps at the hard pat on his back, “glad to see you’re the same as ever, Tsum-tsum!” 

“Likewise...I guess,” Atsumu drawls. 

It...might take a while to get used to the fact that Bokuto Koutarou, one of the top high school spikers in Japan, is his future teammate...and that he calls him _Tsum-tsum_.

He scans the people who had just introduced themselves to him, nearly forgetting the other player who was slowly separating himself from the crowd. Bokuto seems to have followed his gaze, smiling to see the direction Atsumu has been staring at. He turns his body around and forms a cup around his mouth with his hands. 

“Heeey, Omi-omi! I think you should introduce yourself too!” 

Osamu cringes. 

Suna is very tempted to record this. As the official archivist of the lives of the Miya twins, he _needs_ future Atsumu to see this when he gets back.

Well, _if_ he gets back. 

‘Omi-omi’ stops walking and slowly turns around. 

Atsumu’s eyes widen. 

“O-Omi-kun!?” he blurts out all of the sudden. 

_Omi-kun_ visibly flinches at the sound of young Atsumu’s voice. He carefully meets his wide, curious eyes. Atsumu couldn’t believe his eyes. 

It really is him. 

His future self plays on the same team as his crush. 

It’s almost funny to him that after all these years, that wherever he goes, Sakusa is never far from him. Interhigh 2011, Spring High 2012, Interhigh 2012, All-Japan Youth Camp, and now, they apparently play on the same team as well. He wonders what the relationship between Sakusa and his future self is like since-

Atsumu feels a headache coming on and immediately shakes that thought away. 

The team’s eyes dart between them. 

Sakusa is quiet for a moment. 

…

…

…

He turns around and slowly starts to walk away. 

“Nope. Nope. _No_. This is to fuckin’ weird for me. I’m out.” 

Bokuto frowns, his expression contorting into an odd one. 

“Wait, Omi! Come back!” Bokuto tries to follow him, but Hinata beats him to it, rushing to stand in front of Sakusa. Atsumu could see the orange haired man yell something incoherent before he feels a hand on his shoulder. Atsumu looks up to see his brother. 

“Coach Foster’s heading here,” Inuaki announces all of the sudden, looking up from his phone. Meian nods and immediately goes to stop his team from causing a ruckus in the gym (again) after hearing Sakusa threatening to quit the team if Bokuto and Hinata wouldn’t stop touching him.

Tomas chuckles at the sight, he spares Atsumu a glance, “sorry, Atsumu-kun, we’ll talk more later.” With that, he goes to assist Meian, who is basically wrestling both Bokuto and Hinata from touching Sakusa. Barnes goes with Inuaki to help find and explain to their coach before he gets the shock of his life. 

Meanwhile, the three newcomers are left to watch the entire scene unfold from afar. 

“W-was that…” Atsumu starts.

Osamu sighs, “Sakusa Kiyoomi, yes.” 

Atsumu turns to look at Sakusa again. Bokuto and Hinata are attempting to stop Sakusa from walking away while Meian was trying to reason with him from the side. 

His brother follows his gaze before looking back at Atsumu

“I…” Atsumu began, “I…”

“Let me guess. You had a crush on him?” Suna deadpans, prompting Atsumu to glare at him, face red. 

“Shut yer trap!” he grumbles, “it wasn’t like that!”

Osamu looks unamused. “Judging by where you were before ya’ got here, I clearly remember you confessing to Sakusa Kiyoomi during youth camp in the year 2012; yes or no?”

“Fuck you. But yes.” In fact, the last thing Atsumu remembers doing before being transported to the future was confessing to _Omi-kun_ during their secret nightly minimart run. What he didn’t expect was to see an older version of his crush so soon, still not knowing how he had reacted after the confession and...cheek kiss. “Dunno if he likes me back or not though…” he adds quietly.

Suna groans loudly, “well fuck, this is just dandy, isn’t it?” Atsumu’s brows quirks at that.  
  


“What’s with that reaction?” he questions Suna. The older must have realized his slip-up and avoided the blonde’s gaze on him.

“...Nothing.” 

“Atsumu,” Osamu starts, gaining his brother’s attention, “don’t take it personally but…” he sees Osamu glance at Suna before looking back at him, “but I think...you should stay away from Sakusa for now.” 

Osamu wonders how he should break ‘it’ to him when the kid had just confessed to the younger version of Sakusa in his timeline. 

Atsumu scrunches his face.

“But...why?” 

“Uh,” Osamu looks at Suna, who shoots him a warning look. 

“Listen, Atsumu,” Suna intervenes, “don’t you think it’ll be weird to him that uh…” he trails off. Fuck, even he was unsure how to finish the sentence. 

“Don’t you think it’d be weird for him to see a younger, _teenage_ version of his boyfriend?” Osamu blurts out quickly. 

Suna gapes at the now older twin, eyes widening comically. 

Osamu cringes the moment he realizes what he had just said to his brother. 

Fuck. 

_‘’You’ve really done it now.’_

Atsumu’s face reddens. 

“A-ah. I guess that’d make sense,” so...he and Sakusa were together in the future? Atsumu smiles to himself, seems like he wasn’t reading the signs wrong back then, perhaps the confession had gone well in this timeline so there may be a chance it went well in his timeline as well. Atsumu couldn’t hide the giddy feeling inside of him. 

He misses the way Suna glares at his boyfriend, who looks away guiltily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda rushed the art bc i need to take care of my hands for finals week which involves a lot of drawing...fun...i love majoring in arts i rlly do...  
> :")
> 
> idk tbh im kinda stuck. not like writer's block stuck but mostly bc my grammar and choice of words are kinda bad rn and so the story flows so awkwardly urghjgfhd
> 
> and im starting to get ideas for other fics but im trying very hard to focus finishing this one haha 
> 
> also plugging my art again 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1343188559172276224?s=20)
> 
> [tumblr](https://kanafnwe.tumblr.com/post/638660653171802112/msby-akaashi-bokuto-3)


	6. six: the prologue, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final glimpse of what happened in the night of december 5 2019. 
> 
> meanwhile future atsumu tries to remember what exactly happened that night. and some miya bros being miya bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update because im afraid i wont have time to update this week due to exams and im in the process of writing chapter 8, which is gonna be quite long T__T
> 
> but omg 2k hits i didn't think ppl would read this but im so happy a lot of you like it :")))))) 
> 
> i would like to thank [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter as well !

_ December 5, 2019 _

"'Tsumu, finally! I'm glad you're-" Bokuto halts his steps, narrowing his eyes for a moment before realizing who the man in front of him is. "Omi?"

Sakusa nods tensely. He watches Bokuto lean against the door frame of the restaurant, looking back at Sakusa with an unreadable look. 

"Y-yeah, it's me," he goes to grab something from his pocket, then opens his palm, shoving it in front of Bokuto, "your ring."

Bokuto’s odd expression immediately vanishes and he exhales a sigh of relief accepting the ring and holding it against his chest for a moment before pocketing it once more. Sakusa couldn't help but let a small smile slip underneath his mask. 

"Thank God," Bokuto huffs, but his eyes are not looking at Sakusa, instead, they are looking past him, as if Bokuto is expecting something- or someone, to show up. "So uh, thanks Omi-omi. But...where's 'Tsumu?"

Sakusa visibly tenses.

The odd expression on Bokuto returns and the younger man  _ hates  _ it. It isn’t something he’d expect from Bokuto of all people, who always seems carefree and- no, Sakusa shakes his head; he doesn’t know Bokuto like that. While he may seem simple-minded and immature to most, Bokuto goes beyond that. The man is sensitive in every way possible, and right now, he hates how perceptive Bokuto is of people around him, including Sakusa.

Sakusa doesn’t plan on making small talk with Bokuto while dropping the ring off, but it seems like there is no way out of this. He needs to think of something. Quick. 

He lists all possible things he could tell Bokuto right now.

One; he tells Bokuto the truth, that Atsumu has somehow disappeared into thin air and Sakusa  _ might  _ know of what has happened to him, but he's unsure.

Two; tell Bokuto that Atsumu has an emergency to attend to and he handed Sakusa the ring to deliver to Bokuto.

Three; tell Bokuto that Atsumu never arrived and Sakusa was the one to find the ring. 

Or four; act dumb, tell Bokuto that he doesn't know what an Atsumu is.

Option one might ruin Bokuto and Akaashi's night, so Sakusa, with a heavy heart, opts not to tell him the truth. 

The third option might ruin Atsumu and Bokuto’s friendship, and as annoyed as he is with Atsumu, he wouldn’t betray him like that. 

_ ‘Hah,’ _ he thinks to himself,  _ ‘guess I’m not that ‘miserable’, huh? Fuck you, Miya.’  _

The fourth one...Bokuto may have had his ‘moments’ but he isn’t that dumb. 

Option two it is. 

“Miya had an emergency and he had to go...somewhere,” Sakusa reasons lamely. 

Bokuto straightens up. “Oh! Well, did he say where he had to go?” 

“Unfortunately not, but he told me to tell you good luck,” he lies. 

The slightly shorter man visibly deflates at that, but Sakusa could see that he is trying very hard to maintain a smile in front of him. It doesn’t take Akaashi to figure out that Bokuto is disappointed that the blonde setter failed to show up after supposedly being entrusted with an important task. But knowing Bokuto, he won’t blame Atsumu for randomly disappearing. 

“I see…” Bokuto trails off, gaze lowered. 

Sakusa wouldn’t admit it to him, but he doesn’t like seeing Bokuto like this. It doesn’t feel right. 

“When will he be back?”

Fuck fuck fuck. 

“Not sure...said we can contact him tomorrow morning,” Sakusa says as he continues to dig his grave even deeper. 

Bokuto thinks for a moment.

“Maybe I can call Myaa-sam-”

_ No. _

“Wait no.”

Sakusa would rather have a solo fan event starring himself in whatever weird costume they force him into than have Osamu know that his brother disappeared into thin air and he, Sakusa, was the last person he was seen with. That does not add up well at all. 

Bokuto looks at him strangely. 

“What if...Miya doesn’t want his brother to know about...whatever he’s doing?” Sakusa might need to take some acting lessons after this. 

Surprisingly, Bokuto looks like he understands what Sakusa is implying and drops the subject. Sakusa feels relief, but the expression on his teammate’s face is nowhere near assuring, instead, guilt continues to creep back into Sakusa’s heart. 

Bokuto looks dejected and Sakusa feels horrible. 

_ ‘Miya was fucking right about me, huh?’ _ Sakusa sneers to himself. 

Should Sakusa...comfort Bokuto?

He’s no Akaashi but he should probably do something. 

Bokuto looks sad, but Sakusa isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do at this moment. What he knows was that he doesn’t like lying to his teammate’s face no matter how much he annoys him on a daily basis, he also doesn’t like the idea of selling Atsumu out as a bad friend, and he definitely doesn’t like how his friend reacted to all the things he told him just now. But what he doesn’t like the most right now, is the gut feeling that Bokuto doesn’t actually believe him right now.

A quick glance at Bokuto, and he knows the spiker doesn’t fully believe him but has chosen not to say anything. 

_ “Bokuto-san might seem like a simpleton sometimes, but..he’s sensitive. Extremely sensitive. It’s almost scary how sharp he is to notice the slightest change in someone,”  _ Akaashi told him once when he and Sakusa cornered themselves away from the crowd in the karaoke room several months ago. Sakusa had nodded to him,  _ “Bokuto is...very attentive to all of us. Everyone likes him.”  _

_ “The two of us may be very different, yet so similar at the same time,”  _ Akaashi had chuckled to himself, before Sakusa notices the other man looking at him with a small smile,  _ “although Bokuto-san may be difficult sometimes, I’m very glad he has friends like you.”  _

Sakusa has to get out of here now. 

Bokuto is about to say something but a voice behind them interrupted whatever he was about to tell Sakusa.

Like an angel descending upon earth to save Sakusa, came Bokuto’s would-be fiancé’s soothing voice ringing through the night air. 

“Bokuto-san? What are you doing out here?”

Both men freeze at the arrival of the other man. 

Akaashi walks closer to them, surprised to see Sakusa with his boyfriend. “Sakusa-san?”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto is quick to turn around, hand unconsciously reaching down to where he pocketed the ring. “I was just talking to Omi-omi for a bit since he's leaving soon!” Bokuto glances at Sakusa quickly.

Oh.

Sakusa doesn’t think he could stay and watch this after what happened tonight anyway. 

And this was his cue to leave. 

“Good luck, Bokuto,” he whispers quietly. He nods at Akaashi, who still looks confused, before leaving. 

____________________

  
  


_ 2012  _

Atsumu wakes up for the second time that day.

He opens his eyes, hoping to have woken up in his queen-sized bed in his small, yet luxurious and cozy apartment back in Osaka instead of a wooden ceiling much too close to his face. 

Alas, the latter was what he woke up to. 

Cursing, he slides down the bunk bed before checking the time.

20:27 P.M. 

So he might have slept a little too long then. But on the bright side, his head feels less heavy compared to earlier and his headache feels like it was never there in the first place. So perhaps all he needed was a good, long sleep to calm his nerves. For now.

It’s then he notices that Osamu isn’t in the room with him and the lights are all turned off. He steps out of the room to hear the TV on all the way downstairs. He turns to his right to see his mother’s bedroom door closed, signalling that she was probably asleep already. On days where neither Osamu or Atsumu were around to help around the house, their mother would do all of the housework by herself and sleep early. Atsumu feels guilty for dozing off the entire day and not helping his mother.

Downstairs, he finds his brother sitting on the couch with a PS3 controller in hand, eyes focused on a sports video game he’s playing. This has Atsumu realizing that he was sent to a year where the PS4 was yet to be released, and for some reason, this is very weird to him. He is sure his phone isn’t supposed to be released this year yet and Atsumu wonders how his phone was even functioning in this universe. Though he makes a mental note to not use his phone in public so carelessly. 

“Wanna play?” Osamu calls out suddenly, though his eyes don’t leave the screen. 

“Nah,” he replies, sitting down next to Osamu. “‘M not awake enough for that.”

Osamu shrugs. “Oh, by the way, you should eat, ‘Tsumu,” he watches as Osamu makes his first goal in the game, “we saved you some food in the fridge.”

Suddenly, he feels the headache coming back. He’s sure if he eats anything right now, he’d throw it all up. He’s probably motion sick from the time travelling, he insists to himself. 

Atsumu shakes his head.

“I’m good.”

Osamu glances at him suspiciously before returning his attention to the game. 

“Don’t you have practice tomorrow morning?” Atsumu changes the subject, “I bet yer ass yer gonna go all night playin’.” 

“Need some distractions right now,” is all Osamu says to him. 

Ah.

“I see…”

Atsumu doesn’t know what else to say.

All of the sudden, Osamu pauses his game and turns to face his brother. 

"'Tsumu."

Atsumu looks at him.

"Ya' can't stay like this forever."

The older man groans. "Gosh 'Samu, I know, alright? But try putting yourself in my shoes. Where the hell would you start, huh?"

"I'd start by remembering  _ exactly  _ what I did before I got here. In detail," Osamu replies as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. "Maybe I can help you figure out where you fucked up."

Atsumu grumbles. 

"Well let's see...I don't remember everythin' but I'll try to,'' Atsumu scratches his neck, recounting what happened last night will be a hell of a headache, but anything for his brother’s troublesome demands (“Hah! Like I’m one to talk.”), "Hm...so one thing I remember clearly was Bokkun tellin' me to go back to the gym to grab something-"

Osamu raises a brow. "Bokkun?"

"Uh, you might know Bokuto Koutaro? 'Think we faced him once or twice and seen him in magazines?"

Osamu gapes. 

"Yer teammates with  _ him _ ? How good is yer team?!" 

Atsumu grins smugly. 

"Well, that's for you to find out!"

Except Osamu's smile slightly falters at that. Atsumu decides not to find out why not wanting to ruin the mood right now. 

"So…" Osamu changes the subject, "continue?"

Atsumu deflates. "Ah, right," he thinks for a moment, "when I arrived at the gym-"

"Wait."

Atsumu groans. "What now?"

"Where were you before Bokuto told you to go back to the gym? I assume by gym you mean the one where yer team usually practices, yeah?"

"Major spoilers though."

Osamu looks unimpressed. 

"It was Keij- Akaashi's birthday party. Bokkun wanted to propose to him there but that dumbass left the engagement ring back in the gym," Atsumu answers. 

"'Akaashi?" 

"Geez 'Samu, do ya not pay attention to players outside of our team? Must I introduce everyone in this story for ya?" Atsumu groans, his brother sticking his tongue out at him, "Akaashi Keiji, y'know? Fukurodani's setter? We played against them once, remember?" Osamu doesn’t look like he remembers who this Akaashi is so Atsumu gives up. 

"So...the ace is marryin' his setter?" Osamu's brow quirks up, "does it get cheesier than that?"

Atsumu sniggers. "Believe me when I say it's rather a common occurrence. No one's surprised anymore."

Osamu looks deep in thought before his eyes widen.

"Yer marryin' Aran!?"

Atsumu nearly chokes on his own spit, face flushing red.

"H-huh?" he sputters, "No! Just cus I had a crush on him back when we were kids-"

Osamu looks even more shocked now, but Atsumu doesn’t miss the small smirk creeping up on his brother’s face. 

"Ya' had a crush on him?!"

For a moment, Atsumu forgot he was talking to an Osamu who has yet to know a lot of things he told the future version of his twin. 

Atsumu groans. His brother is never going to lay it off. "I- ugh, nevermind."

"No! No turnin' back!" 

"Lay off scrub! It's not important!"

Osamu grins smugly. "Y'know, yer starting to have a really long list of crushes. Suna and I keep track of 'em y'know."

"Really."

"Oh yes," Osamu drawls, "we gossip about you a lot."

"You two are always together, huh?" Atsumu has to hide a smirk. 

Osamu gives him a blank look. "We're best friends."

Atsumu wants to laugh.

"Pfft, sure, yeah."

His brother narrows his eyes. "What's with that reaction."

"Nothin'."

Osamu shakes his head, deciding not to push it. "Whatever. Continue."

"Okay so. 'Kaashi's party. Bokkun told me to retrieve his ring. Me drivin' all the way to the gym to get it. Hm…ah I had an Aston Martin by the way-" Osamu lightly punches Atsumu's shoulder.

"Jerk, that wasn't important, you just wanted to flex on me."

Atsumu laughs before continuing.

"Guess this is where it gets a bit hazy. Probably where the freaky stuff happened as well," he sighs, "I remember going into the gym and to the locker room," a pause, his head beginning to hurt again but he tries his best to ignore it. He needs to finish his story as soon as possible.

He glances at Osamu, who is patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I saw my teammate. I talked to him a little," Osamu doesn’t need to know it was Sakusa. "But then he dropped the ring…Bokkun’s ring...and it looked broken."

He clenches his fists the moment his head starts throbbing in pain.

"I got so mad." An overreaction, really. 

"I said some things and then...urgh."

Osamu immediately notices that his brother is in pain, grabbing the other's hand to hold. "'Tsumu, you alright?"

Atsumu shakes his head.

"Every time I try to think about what happened, my head starts hurtin' real bad and I can't focus," his hand rubs the bridge of his nose. 

Osamu gives him a sympathetic look but his face remains skeptical about the situation.

"So we can continue that part when ya' feel better," Osamu mutters.

Atsumu shakes his head. “No! I’m good, I just need to-” 

"But I gotta ask. Who were you with in the locker room?"

Atsumu freezes.

"Not important. Probably someone you wouldn't know-"

"Shut up," Osamu interrupts, "anythin' could be one of the main factors behind this," the younger makes vague gestures with his hands, "whacky phenomenon. So I say who the person is might be important. Your relationship with this person too.” 

Atsumu crosses his arms.

"And how would ya' know that?"

Osamu rolls his eyes.

"Between the both of us, I'm the one who pays attention to my 'nerd movies', so you should be listening to me."

"Brat."

"Asshole."

"...It was Sksa," Atsumu mumbles the last bit.

"Repeat it clearly, dumbass."

"..."

"For someone who's supposed to be 24, yer being really childish right now."

Atsumu gapes. "Whaddya mean 'supposed to be'!? I  _ am _ 24!"

Osamu twitches. 

"Who the hell were you with that got you all why like a little schoolboy with a crush!? Yer actin' like it's something scandalous" Atsumu winces at that and it was then Osamu realizes he hit the jackpot, his frown curving into a smug smirk, "oooooh, I see now. ‘Freaky stuff’, huh? But dude, the locker room, really? Ya' really outdid yerself-" Atsumu smacks Osamu's mouth shut with his hand.

"I am  _ not  _ having that conversation with my brother! Least of all with a 17-year old version of him!" he hisses, "and no! I didn't do shit with him."

Atsumu yelps when Osamu licks the palm of his hand.

"Yer disgustin'!"

"I can’t believe big ol' Tsumu has a crush on his teammate," Osamu teases, "but seriously, who was it."

Atsumu sighs.

It's not like that, he wants to say. I don't have a crush on him, he says mostly to himself. I just hate feeling awkward around him, he reassures himself.

Here it comes.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"...Who?"

Atsumu wants to strangle his brother.

"Unbelievable! Who else don't you remember!? Freakin' Ushiwaka!!? We literally played against Omi- Sakusa in this year's nationals! How can ya' forget somethin' so-"

Osamu smacks his face.

"Idiot, you'll wake Ma' up. I- Gosh 'Tsumu, was messing with ya'. Can't believe ya' got so worked up about it," Osamu huffs, "but this Sakusa dude must've been really important to you."

"No, he's not," Atsumu is quick to banter. 

"Uhuh, sure, let’s just say he’s important to you," for now, he'll let that matter slide as there are more important things to deal with. Osamu narrows his eyes, "so do you remember what you said to him?"

Atsumu frowns. "I mean I want to remember but the headaches…"

Osamu smiles sadly, "Tsumu, I think you gotta take on whatever consequences you might face right now. This could be important...I could maybe help ya' if you can tell me what happened- or rather what you said to Sakusa."

Atsumu thinks for a moment before nodding.

"Yer right. I can take a little headache, yeah. Besides, I've gone through worse." 

"Just tell me when it's too much to handle."

"Are ya' underestimating me?"

Atsumu isn’t scared. Sure, the headaches hurt a lot and it was something he could take, but it isn’t something he enjoys going through either. With the headaches, nausea would soon follow and who knows what else. Atsumu would like to believe this was some side effect of time travel motion sickness, but it wouldn't make sense for it to happen every time he tries to think about what happened. Or when he thinks about a certain someone.

So yes, Atsumu doesn't mind going through the pain to try and remember what happened. Besides, he'd really love to wipe the smug, challenging look on his brother's face.

His twin rolls his eyes. "No," he squeezes Atsumu's hand in his, "alright. So tell me what happened after that. But don’t push yourself too hard.” 

And so Atsumu tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i draw sakusa like the male lead of a drama lmao idk 
> 
> also i'm wondering...has anyone figured out how the swap happened...? 🤔 
> 
> plugging my art again :D  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1346267904845594626?s=20)  
> [tumblr](https://kanafnwe.tumblr.com/post/639480249411895296)


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the adults decide what to do with 2012!atsumu.
> 
> meanwhile 2019!atsumu is bored at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like secondhand embarrassments? no? then have some :-] 
> 
> thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos and bookmarks :"))) if i weren't a big bag of anxiety i would have replied to everyone personally huhu :((( 
> 
> special thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter :")

_December 6, 2019_

When Suna Rintarou walks in with a younger version of his _ex_ -boyfriend, Sakusa concludes that he has indeed fucked up big time. 

Yet somehow...he doesn’t understand what has happened either. 

He has an _idea_ of what actually happened, but there are several things he needs to make sure of before coming up with a conclusion. 

But that could wait until later, Sakusa thinks as he is hounded by two volleyball players. 

“Kiyoooooomi-san, don’t leave yet!” Hinata attempts to pull his wrists, to stop him from moving away, but it’s Hinata who ends up getting dragged away by Sakusa who keeps on walking. 

Meian groans, tapping Hinata’s shoulder, “Hey, Hinata, I think you should give him space-” But Hinata cuts him off, yelling at Bokuto to hurry and assist him. 

Sakusa grimaces. 

“First of all, don’t touch me,” he _lightly_ pushes Hinata away as if he’s a pest, “second,” he hisses, “you think I don’t already feel guilty about-” Hinata’s smile slips from his face at that. 

“Huh? Guilty? Of what?”

Sakusa said too much. He mentally slams his head against the wall. Repeatedly. 

He already had Bokuto being skeptical over him after last night's fuck-up, and now Hinata is looking at him as if he knows that Sakusa knows something about this. Curse these simpletons for being extremely perceptive. 

"Oh," Bokuto says under his breath, eyes widening in realization, "is this why Tsum-tsum disappeared last night?"

Meian raises a brow, eyes darting between the two players. “Disappeared?” 

Fuck. Now Bokuto knows that he's a liar and his own captain is probably suspecting him of kidnapping. 

Sakusa tries to stifle his shaking hands by clenching his fists.

Alright.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Sakusa exhales.

If Komori were here, he’d just tell Sakusa that sometimes, the best thing to do in these type of situations is to run away and not take responsibility, especially if it involves someone you don’t care about, in this case, his ex-boyfriend, whom he does not care about at all. 

So he’ll lie if he has to, just so he can erase the heavy burden of guilt and responsibility creeping up to him. 

"Yes,” Sakusa admits. 

Bokuto frowns at him.

"So...you knew he disappeared? That he didn't have an emergency to attend to?" _“You lied to me?”_

Sakusa wishes he could hide behind his mask right now. 

"Yes," he repeats, "I may have lied about that, but I don’t know what exactly happened to him." 

Hinata looks between the two spikers. 

“What are you two talking about?” Meian narrows his eyes. 

Bokuto, meanwhile, looks somewhat betrayed, and Sakusa couldn’t not feel guilty about causing that. 

He could imagine what Bokuto is probably thinking right now. That night was perhaps one of the best nights in his life, finally proposing to his long-time boyfriend with his closest friends surrounding him, giving him support. Though Bokuto was quite upset that Atsumu, whom he just started growing close to, failed to show up, and that his other teammate he sees as a good friend, Sakusa, couldn’t attend either. And now knowing the fact that he was out there enjoying the time of his life while all of this happened to Atsumu...

Sakusa sighs. "Listen, Bokuto, I-"

"Miya!?" The four whipped their heads to the source of the voice. 

Coach Foster.

Sakusa's gaze lands on a rather shocked-looking Atsumu, once again confused over the situation. Sakusa almost feels bad for the kid. 

Osamu is quick to answer for his brother, stepping forward. 

"Listen, it may seem impossible, but-" Osamu turns to Suna, hoping for his boyfriend to back him up, but the latter seems indifferent and won’t meet his eyes, probably still bothered about their conversation before.

Meian interrupts him, running to stand next to the coach. 

"Coach!” he eyes Osamu warily before looking at the coach with a hesitant look, “so...apparently, we have a 17-year-old Atsumu in our hand," he gestures to the kid, "and none of us know how it happened, but our Atsumu seems to have switched places with him."

Coach Foster stares at him.

“It’s true, I was there,” Suna unhelpfully supplies. 

“You could be a bit more enthusiastic in proving his point,” Inuaki drawls. 

“I try.”

Coach Foster eyes Suna strangely, probably wondering why the EJP Raijins player is here in the Jackals’ training facility. But then again, that’s the least shocking thing he’s currently seeing right now so he chooses not to say anything. He finally looks at Atsumu again, who is staring back at him with a blank look.

“Is what Meian said was true?” he asks Atsumu. 

Atsumu shrugs. “Seems so.”

Coach Foster eyes Bokuto, Hinata, and Sakusa, who are standing slightly farther away from them. “Is this one of your ridiculous pranks?” The three look offended. Sakusa groans, what is with old people assuming they’d be pulling pranks at this age? 

“No! We wouldn’t!” Bokuto interjects. 

“I had nothing to do with this!” Hinata makes an ‘X’ with his arms. 

“Don’t clump me with them,” Sakusa complains. 

But in fact, it was partially Sakusa’s fault. 

Sakusa immediately looks away when he feels Atsumu’s eyes on him. The spiker physically cringes at the fact that this Atsumu was the Atsumu he fell for years ago judging from what Osamu told them. From the way the blonde stares at him with sparkling eyes, he seems to...Sakusa shook his head. He hopes he’s wrong. He really hopes that Suna and Osamu were kind enough to tell Atsumu the state of their current relationship so he doesn’t have to do it himself. While Atsumu of the future was a prick who often pisses people off and Sakusa wanted nothing more but to yell at him about how he’s hurt him, this young Atsumu, while he has his moments, doesn’t deserve that. People may call Sakusa a too-blunt jerk, but even he doesn't have the heart to break the news to him. 

Atsumu in the first few months of their relationship back in high school was unlike the Atsumu he first knew during nationals. The Atsumu he fell for back then was warm and caring, a person who’d stay up all night with Sakusa when he had trouble sleeping, one who would listen to Sakusa ramble about the stray puppy he fed near school, one who’d tease Sakusa during their video call sessions with such a fond look in his eyes. He couldn’t imagine those same eyes looking at him full of hurt and tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Sakusa absolutely _hates_ the thought of it and he never wants to see it. 

But...he wonders how Atsumu’s eyes looked like back when he broke things off with Sakusa. 

Meanwhile, Coach Foster cradles his face in his palms. “This can’t be real,” he sneaks a glance at the young setter in front of him, “tell me this is a joke, Meian.”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Then I’m hallucinating this.”

“That’s what I thought as well,” he answers sheepishly, “but they convinced me,” he points at Osamu and Suna. 

“Is it true, then?” the coach internally begs them that this isn’t true. Of course, with the Olympics coming up next year, assuming nothing goes wrong, the team must start practicing again very soon. While they have Kageyama as the starting setter, Atsumu is an important asset to the team as well. Going to the Olympics without him would be a bad move from them. 

“I can assure you it’s true,” Osamu answers. 

Silence. 

Atsumu sighs. 

In the corner of his eye, the setter could see the other players who had been practicing stop what they were doing when Barnes and Tomas approached them. They send curious looks Atsumu’s way before making their way to the changing room, guided by Barnes. 

Atsumu’s attention returns to the people surrounding him. The coach looks conflicted as if he wants to believe Osamu and Meian, but he was clearly having a hard time grasping the fact that time travel is a thing that exists and works. His brother had a rather odd look on his face, and Atsumu notices Suna avoiding him. It’s strange because they seemed just fine earlier. 

Inuaki looks like he is enjoying the situation too much. Atsumu wishes he could find humor in this situation like him, but unfortunately, it seems like he’s the one causing further conflict in a world he doesn’t belong to, so the amount of guilt is canceling any positivity in this situation out. Meian looks equally conflicted as the coach was. As captain, he probably felt the most amount of responsibility within the team. He had nothing to do with Atsumu’s current situation, yet it looked like he was the one who was solely responsible for this incident. From how he spoke to Atsumu, there was a vibe to him so alien to Atsumu that he failed to show any reaction to it. It was almost...fatherly? Atsumu wasn’t sure. Barnes and Tomas didn’t seem to be very close with future Atsumu, thus the minimal amount of interactions he’s had with them didn’t really leave an impression, but they were at least nice. 

The trio who stood out most to Atsumu concerned him the most. Hinata, bless that man, did a good job making him at least a bit comfortable being around them. There was something about him that made Atsumu want to be close to him. He wonders how he’ll meet the other man in his time.

Bokuto, someone Atsumu is indirectly the most familiar with, is quite the character as well. He seems very friendly and outspoken, somewhat smug as well, at first, but there’a something about the way he looks at Atsumu feels strange. The way the spiker keeps glancing at Atsumu and then to Sakusa, then back to the floor, multiple times, in that order, is definitely odd. And sometimes Atsumu could catch a tinge of sadness in his eyes. 

Then there was Sakusa. The person he knows very, very well. 

Sakusa hasn’t introduced himself to him and it made Atsumu very anxious. He swears he’a caught the man sending him a look mixed between pity and hate. Well, maybe not hate since Sakusa just looks like that all the time, but it doesn’t make Atsumu feel any better. The way the spiker had just walked out on him and called him ‘weird’ was the last straw. But after his brother had explained the possible reason behind Sakusa’s antics, he feels like understands him somewhat. But it wouldn’t hurt Sakusa for him to at least talk to Atsumu if he were dating his future self. Atsumu doesn’t like the way he keeps looking at him as if he has committed a huge crime against him. 

Then again, he doesn’t really enjoy the way anyone is looking at him right now. 

Atsumu hates the tension in the room. 

No one is yelling but it feels so loud. 

And he’s the one causing all of this. 

“What do you suggest we do then? Preparation for the Olympics isn’t to be taken lightly, while he isn’t the starting setter, he still plays a vital role within the team,” Coach Foster says grimly. 

No one has an answer to that. 

But Atsumu knows what to do. 

“Coach, I can still take Atsumu’s place in the team,” the setter’s voice rings out all of the sudden. It does, however, feel strange to hear his own name fall from his lips. 

Osamu looks away. 

Silence. 

“A-Atsumu,” Suna is surprisingly the only one to be able to find his voice, “you have a 7-year gap between your own skills and the skills of the current Atsumu. You sure you up for it?” 

“Yes.” 

“I like your guts, kid. Knew you always had it in you,” Inuaki gives him a thumbs up. 

Atsumu finds himself smiling at that. 

The coach, however, looks unconvinced. 

“Atsumu-san was really good even at this age,” Hinata chimes in, “while obviously not as good as his current skills, I think we should let him try.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Meian raises a brow. 

“Besides, we can’t take him out of the team!” Hinata continues, walking towards Atsumu, “what if future Atsumu comes back before the Olympics only to find out he’s off the roster? I think he would have a fit!”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees, “Besides, this is technically still Tsum-tsum, right? We’re not doing anything illegal by letting him play,” he gestures teen Atsumu, “besides like you said, he’s not the starting setter so he won’t be playing _that_ much...right?”

Hinata snickers, lightly hitting Bokuto’s bicep. “Atsumu-san would kill you for saying that.” 

“Yeah but we don’t know if he’s prepared if he comes back before the Olympics,” Suna intercepts, “shouldn’t we just find a temporary replacement? Explain the situation to him and all.” 

“Are you underestimating my future self?” Atsumu crosses his arms.

Suna rolls his eyes. “I’m saying your idea isn’t the wisest decision. Your skills are far from the current Atsumu, you’ll drag the team down.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not saying you suck, but compared to the current Atsumu, you _suck_ ,” Suna deadpans.

Unfortunately, Sakusa silently agrees. While he doesn’t want Atsumu taken off the roster, there’s no way they are letting young Atsumu play, despite the fact there would be other players around his age in the team as well...the circumstances are different. 

Osamu winces upon hearing that, he goes to his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, take it easy on him-”

“And lie to him?” Suna sneers, “I’m not _you_ , Miya” he adds in a low whisper. Osamu shakily pulls his hand away from Suna. Atsumu couldn’t hear what the two were saying, but he could sense that something wasn’t right. 

Meian senses the tension rising once more and decides to intervene. “Okay, quiet down. No offense, but I think this is something for the coach to decide.” They all turn to the oldest man in the room. 

Coach Foster is silent. 

“So,” Barnes walks back to the crowd, unaware of the tension between the small crowd, “what will it be?” 

“Should we not ask Coach Hibarida?” Bokuto suggests and Atsumu’s eyes lit up in recognition at the name. “And perhaps Iwaizumi and Kuroo’s opinions on this as well?” he adds, “it’s too Kuroo went back to Tokyo after last night though.” 

Great. More names Atsumu doesn’t recognize. 

Atsumu steals another glance at Sakusa. The man doesn’t seem to be scowling anymore, but he’s obviously still avoiding Atsumu’s gaze. 

“I think Bokuto’s right,” Inuaki agrees, he scans Atsumu, “but if they agree to let Atsumu play, shouldn’t he get a makeover?” 

Suna glares at him. “You're so sure he’s gonna end up playing’, huh?”

Inuaki grins. “I’m just saying!” 

Atsumu blinks. 

“Huh?”

Inuaki frowns, glancing at the pair who brought Atsumu here. “Did you not show him what he looks like now?”

Osamu shrugs. “I don’t think we did.”

Hinata taps his chin. “Ah right! Atsumu-san looks very different, height and muscles aside.” 

Atsumu looks lost. “Did I dye my hair another color?”

“No, it’s still blonde, kinda lighter, but blonde,” Suna answers, “but you did discover toner.” 

Coach Foster sighs. “I suppose we can go with Bokuto’s suggestion. But we’re going to have to take that trip to Tokyo a bit earlier then. Practice with the national team is supposed to be in 4 days, but you’ll be heading there as soon as possible,” he eyes Osamu, “it’s best that you come as well,” then looks at Atsumu, “and don’t get too excited, I doubt they’ll agree to this.” 

Meian nods, turning to Bokuto, Hinata, and Sakusa. “You heard the coach. Take care of Atsumu you three.”

Both Osamu and Atsumu grumble at that. 

“I’m not a kid.” 

“I don’t trust any of them with ‘Tsumu.” 

Bokuto grins. “Don’t worry, cap and Myaa-sam! How much trouble can little Tsum-tsum be? It’s like taking care of my own kid, right?”

_‘Little!?’_

Sakusa looks disturbed. “Bokuto, you don’t have a kid-”

“I’m literally 17! Not a kid!” 

“I’m not letting any of you look after him unless I’m around,” Osamu deadpans. 

Atsumu turns to his brother. “The hell do you mean by that!?” 

Suna eyes Osamu warily. 

“Wait yeah!” Hinata smiles, “Atsumu-san can be Bokuto-san’s pseudo kid! So when you and Akaashi-san adopt one of your own, you’ll know what to do!” 

Atsumu raises a brow. Akaashi? Fukurodani’s setter? Bokuto is in a relationship with his former setter? 

Bokuto flushes. “That’s right!”

“This’ll be like a family trip!” Hinata laughs, “wait if Atsumu-san is Bokuto-san’s kid, does this make Osamu-san his kid as well?” 

“No!” Osamu glares at Hinata and Bokuto. Atsumu laughs at Osamu’s exasperated expression, finding it very amusing to see Osamu taking up the ‘sane man’ role with people aside from himself. 

Meian promptly gives up and walks away. 

“Y’all are so weird,” Suna rolls his eyes as he quietly records the scene before him, ignoring the pleading look Osamu was sending him right now. 

Coach Foster can feel a headache coming. “Get back to practice. Now.”

They all scramble to return to what they were doing before the arrival of Atsumu. The blonde setter then looks at the coach.

“Can I join?” he says with a grin. 

The coach looks hesitant. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Suna pipes in, surprising Atsumu, since Suna has been against him playing with his ‘future’ teammates the entire time. “He’s good.” 

Coach Foster nods, making Atsumu’s eyes sparkle in delight. 

“Fine. Go wild, kid.” 

“Hell yeah!” Hinata and Bokuto cheer, walking up to Atsumu to drag him onto the court, but the setter notices a certain someone lagging behind. Atsumu looks back, bright eyes meeting Sakusa’s dark ones. 

“ _Omi-kun_ , are you not coming?” 

Sakusa stops his tracks. 

He is _not_ looking forward to this. 

* * *

_December 2012_

_“I told you, you didn’t need to pick me up from school.”_

“Hello to you too, ‘Samu,” Atsumu grumbles, “and you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

_“Yer gonna get found out,”_ Osamu hisses on the other line, _“I told you to stay put at home until we know what we’re gonna have to do!”_

“You know I never listen to you.”

_“Yeah. My_ **_mistake_ ** _,”_ Atsumu can imagine Osamu rolling his eyes, _“practice is gonna be over soon so just lay low and don’t do stupid shit, someone will recognize ya’.”_

“Well good thing my disguise is inconspicuous,” Atsumu says proudly. 

_“Let me guess. Yer wearing shades and a facemask.”_

“No way,” Atsumu snaps as he checks his reflection on a large window he’s passing by. Right now, he is dressed in one of his slightly larger winter coats and a black cap, along with a pair of _shades_ , and a _facemask_ underneath his coat, but Osamu doesn’t need to know about that. No one is going to recognize Atsumu this way. 

Osamu sighs. _“Dumbass. Anyways, where are you right now?”_

“...Just arrived at the gym.”

_“Fuck you, ‘Tsumu.”_ With that, Osamu ends the call. Kids these days, Atsumu rolls his eyes as he goes to put his phone in his pocket.

It’s then he realizes that his battery is down to 43%. 

And that he didn’t bring his charger with him.

The type of charger that doesn’t exist in this time yet. 

After last night, Atsumu realized a lot of things he failed to notice when he got here, such as the PS3 they own, the phone Osamu uses, the lack of 4G LTE internet, and now realizing that the charger for his phone has yet to be created. Technology aside, he also realized last night, during his long conversation with his brother, that there were a lot of things Atsumu has yet to tell Osamu as well. 

It was then he realized that he really was in the past. 

He was not Black Jackals’ starting setter Miya Atsumu, he was Inarizaki High’s starting setter Miya Atsumu, best setter in high school Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu from Class 2 of Inarizaki High. 

Atsumu could admit that he did feel out-of-place, but it was odd that he isn’t really...worried about the entire situation, perhaps because he knows what’s going to happen in the future and he’s familiar with his surroundings. While he found comfort in Osaka, the city of Himeji has always felt like home, his _actual_ home. He wonders how his past counterpart is doing, before frowning, Atsumu of the past must be having the shock of his life waking up in the middle of Osaka.

But then again, with him being here, there may be big changes to this timeline. If past Atsumu, or Pastsumu, as Atsumu has decided to call him, is really gone from this timeline, then there’s a possibility a huge change is in motion right now. With Pastsumu gone, there is no Atsumu at the Youth Camp right now, which means…

Oh no.

That means Pastsumu never got together with-

“Excuse me, who are you?” a sharp, familiar voice pierces Atsumu’s ear like a knife. 

That voice…

“Why are you loitering in front of our gym? Who are you?” 

Atsumu turns around to see a young Kita Shinsuke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh 2012!atsumu, you're in for a world of hurt. 
> 
> pray for sakusa tho. mans suffering too much as well 
> 
> and..i guess most of the drama will be surrounding pastsumu, while futuretsumu is just having fun stressing osamu out haha 
> 
> or is he,,,
> 
> also i totally didn't mass delete tweets out of panic yesterday bc of That. nope. 
> 
> also i drew sakusa in wooseok's u got it fit to indulge myself 😔  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1347193178340818944?s=20)  
> 


	8. eight: the prologue, part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special slightly-long-chapter about 2012!atsumu's prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! and first of all, thank you for all the kudos and comments T____T 
> 
> warnings: hoshiumi might come off a little annoying here. also teens being stupid. please don't sneak out at night :") 
> 
> special thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter :")

_ December 2012 _

“I think Sakusa hates you,” Hoshiumi tells Atsumu as he takes a bite from a particularly large piece of meat. Atsumu grimaces at that. “He keeps staring at you during practice with a nasty look on his face.” 

The cafeteria is as silent as it gets as Atsumu and Hoshiumi were quite late for dinner since they got stuck doing cleanup in the gym. Hoshiumi saw this as a chance to empty out the pantry, while Atsumu spent the first five minutes napping on the kitchen table. Atsumu is usually a big eater, but tonight, he feels like he’s lost his appetite after today’s practice. 

“Cute,” he deadpans, “it’s nothing new.” 

He’d noticed Sakusa looking at him the entire day though it isn’t something that bothers Atsumu at all. In fact, he actually managed to hold eye contact with the spiker at some point, but Sakusa was quick to look away. The ‘nasty look’ on his face looked like nothing more than mere curiosity, or perhaps Sakusa was observing the way he plays up close, so it didn’t bother him particularly. 

Hoshiumi shrugs. “You’re right, a lot of people hate you,” Atsumu frowns at the jab but doesn't comment on it, “but I also don’t think I’ve ever seen Sakusa tolerate anyone besides his cousin.”

The setter’s brow quirks. “Cousin?”

Hoshiumi nods. “Komori.” Ah, the kid with the round, thick eyebrows who follows Sakusa around. Atsumu remembers the latter introducing himself this morning before practice along with a disgruntled - or perhaps shy? - Sakusa behind him. 

Atsumu continues to poke at his food with his chopsticks, “and you’re telling me this because…?” 

Atsumu and Hoshiumi aren’t exactly friends. Everyone and their mother knows that Atsumu wasn’t one to have or make many friends, it’s always been Osamu or Aran who’ve stuck with him from a young age before the Inarizaki first-string members came into the picture, and now there’s Hoshiumi. They just happened to run into one another in the bathroom during nationals as Atsumu was washing his hands, watching a white-haired kid run into the bathroom, ignoring the wet floor sign, and you could imagine what happened afterward. They also just happened to get partnered up during warmups earlier and Atsumu had no choice but to talk to him. Hoshiumi himself doesn't seem very good at making friends either so they automatically just stuck with one another. 

"'Cause he's walking this way," Hoshiumi points behind Atsumu with his chopsticks. 

Atsumu turns around and finds Hoshiumi is right. The Itachiyama ace is indeed making his way towards Atsumu and Hoshiumi's direction with his cousin in tow. Atsumu assumes the spiker has something to say to him judging from the way he looks at him, but he doesn’t look like he’s looking forward to talking to him at all.

Atsumu turns back to Hoshiumi. "Why is he heading here?"

The shorter teen shrugs, stealing a chicken karaage from Atsumu’s plate. "Dunno."

Atsumu's eyebrow twitches. 

"Miya-san, Hoshiumi-san!" they hear the familiar voice of Komori call to them. The two Itachiyama players sit down on the empty seats next to them without wasting a second, confusing Atsumu even further. 

"Hey guys!" Hoshiumi greets with a mouth full of chicken.

"Motoya-kun," Atsumu smiles, he then glances at the teen clad in a mask, smile faltering slightly, "Sakusa-kun." 

"Miya," Sakusa refuses to meet the setter’s eyes, prompting Komori to laugh.

"What's up with you two?" his eyes dart between his cousin and Atsumu before landing his gaze on Sakusa, "Kiyoomi, you'll need to be nicer if you're going to ask a favour from someone, y'know. "

Hoshiumi snickers. "Sakusa Kiyoomi? Asking for a favour? Unheard of!"

"Shut up," Sakusa protests weakly.

"So you need a favour from me or Kourai-kun?" Atsumu questions.

Komori looks at Sakusa, lightly nudging his arm. "C'mon, ask them."

Sakusa grimaces, face turning to look at Atsumu once more. 

"I need you to…" Sakusa's voice goes quiet at the last part. Atsumu is pretty sure his face is red underneath the white mask he is wearing.

Atsumu smirks, cupping a hand next to his ear. "What's that, Sakusa-kun? Can't hear ya'."

Sakusa glares at Atsumu. “Ineedyoutokillthecockroachinourroom.”

Atsumu blinks.

“Huh?’ Hoshiumi puts his chopsticks down, “might wanna repeat that, Sakusa. Slowly.”

“I said,” Sakusa begins slower, but his voice is still low, “I need you to kill the cockroach...in our room…” 

Atsumu could feel a smirk creeping up his lips once more when Sakusa’s eyes lock gazes with him as he attempts to finish his sentence. 

“...Please.” 

“Pfffft,” Komori snorts before laughing out loud, turning his body away from a disgruntled Sakusa who is glaring at him, but his eyes pleading for help from his cousin. It seems like Atsumu isn’t the only one in this camp not good at making friends. 

Hoshiumi’s eyebrows raised. “But why kill it? Can’t you just get rid of it?” 

“I want it  _ dead _ . If I let it go it’ll come back to me again,” how cute, Atsumu thinks. 

Hoshiumi snorts before turning to Atsumu. “I’ll be leaving it to you then. Good luck.”

“Huh? Why me?” Atsumu exclaims. 

“You look like you’d be good at it. Killing bugs, I mean,” Hoshiumi smirks, but turns to Komori, “though I do wonder why you’re asking us, of all people, for help. Why don’t  _ you  _ do it, Komori?” 

Komori looks slightly surprised at the question but immediately regains his composure. “Well...Kiyoomi isn’t comfortable letting complete strangers into our shared dorm room,” he turns to his cousin for confirmation, who slightly nods in return, “and I’m...also not the best with bugs...so we’re asking you guys!” 

Comfortable, eh? Atsumu pushes the overly-proud feeling away. 

It does feel nice for someone who isn’t from Inarizaki to seek Atsumu for things outside of volleyball. Though he won’t say it out loud, Atsumu yearns for friends like these. 

“But I don’t think we’re  _ that  _ close, so why?” Atsumu leans his head against his hand, a quick glance to Motoya-kun, “no offense.” 

“None taken!” Komori reassures, “Kiyoomi says it’s because-”

“Motoya  _ no _ .” 

“Motoya  _ yes _ ,” Sakusa looks mortified at the reply, “it’s because you, specifically Atsumu, were really ‘nice and considerate’ to him during the nationals ceremony last January.” 

Hoshiumi cackles out loud at that, earning strange looks from the other remaining players still walking by the cafeteria. The tips of Sakusa’s ears reddened like never before, much to Atsumu and Komori’s amusement. The spiker is now looking anywhere but Atsumu’s direction, all of his composure broken down to a flustered mess. 

It’s amusing to see the stoic and cold ace of Itachiyama reduced to this, Atsumu thinks.

He doesn’t know which ‘nice and considerate’ incident Sakusa is referring to, but he guesses it was the one-time Atsumu zipped his open backpack when the spiker was heading out of the gymnasium. Sakusa had given him an odd look and before Atsumu could say anything, Osamu had called him to get ready for a match. 

“Holy  _ *gasp* _ fuck! This is hilarious!” Hoshiumi pants out between laughs, “ _ Atsumu _ !? Nice!? In one sentence!?” Atsumu looks offended, “the same guy who laughed at me slipping in the bathroom-?”

Atsumu’s frown shifts into a smirk, snickering at that. “Ya’ have to admit that was hilarious, Kourai-kun.” The blonde wonders why both Sakusa and Komori’s bodies turned away upon hearing that, though he does, however, catch a low snort from Komori. 

Hoshiumi glares at him. 

  
“The coach considered sitting me out for my first game!”

“Well maybe if you weren’t so ignorant of your surroundings, that wouldn’t’ve happened,” Atsumu laughs at Hoshiumi’s reddening face. 

"Why you snobby, irritating, piece of-"

Sakusa, seeming to have recovered from whatever reaction he had towards Hoshiumi's first run-in with Atsumu, quietly watches the two banter before interrupting, shooting a pointed look at Atsumu.

"So will you help?" he directs the question towards Atsumu.

Atsumu smiles, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I don't know, Kiyoomi-kun, will I?

"Miya." 

"Cockroaches can be scary, y'know?"

"...Please."

Atsumu would love to tease Sakusa further but the boy seems really,  _ really _ desperate and Atsumu feels sorry for him. 

"Fine, we'll help," he sighs, almost missing the relief in Sakusa's eyes and Komori cheering. Atsumu then eyes Hoshiumi, whose pretending to ignore what just happened, "you comin', Kourai-kun?"

Hoshiumi almost chokes on his chicken. "H-huh?"

"Bug hunting."

"No way, I told you this is your kind of thing!"

Atsumu raises a brow. "Is it because I go to a public-"

"No! Don't be putting words in my mouth!" Hoshiumi yells, causing Atsumu to laugh at him. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Sakusa elbow his cousin whose whispering something to him, his ears tinted red once more. "But fine! I'll help you!"

"Great!" Komori clasps his hands together, "once you guys finish up we'll lead you to our dorm room. We're gonna walk around a bit now."

Hoshiumi stands up. “And I’m going to be getting refills!” 

"Shower after you finish up, you both smell like sweat," Sakusa adds, probably wrinkling his nose underneath the mask.

"Rude-!" 

"Gotcha'," Atsumu interrupts Hoshiumi, "we'll be seeing you then, Motoya-kun," he looks at Sakusa, "Kiyoomi-kun." 

  
  
  
  
  


"Where's the bug? Is it gone?" Atsumu turns around to see Sakusa and Komori peek at them from the slightly opened door.

"Calm down, Kiyoomi-kun, we're still lookin' for it," he sighs, scanning the floor of the room once more, meanwhile Hoshiumi is crawling under the bunk bed, trying to catch the roach with his bare hands. Both Komori and Sakusa refused to step a toe into the room after the roach showed up in their room and told Atsumu to zip their bags in the room so the roach wouldn't climb into it. Atsumu rolls his eyes when he spotted their branded bags earlier. Darn city kids. 

"Well hurry up. I need to sleep soon," Sakusa is clearly trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

Atsumu places both hands on his hips, "Woah there, yer the one askin' for help here so don't rush us. For all, I care I could've asked the coach to get rid of it but I'm sparin' yer dignity here." 

"Do  _ not _ call the coach," Sakusa pleads. 

Komori looks nothing more than amused at the rich expression on his cousin's face. He wishes he didn't leave his phone in the room now. 

Suddenly, a loud "ouch!" is heard from underneath the bed, accompanied by a loud thud.

"Kourai-kun, ya' good?" Atsumu squats next to him.

"Who the hell brings a box of a year's worth of supply of face masks and gloves to a one-week training camp!?" Hoshiumi exclaims, half of his body still under the bed.

"I do," Sakusa deadpans.

"We're only here for 6 freaking days! I can last for an entire year with this amount of stock!" Hoshiumi crawls out, holding out a pair of latex gloves and a white, cloth mask.

"Put those back," Sakusa is very tempted to step into the room but holds back due to the presence of a particular insect inside the room. 

Hoshiumi smirks. 

"Then come and get it, Sakusa," he wiggles his brow, waving the gloves around. 

Komori sighs. "Kiyoomi, Hoshiumi, I think you should-"

To the shock of the entire room, Sakusa storms into the room and immediately dives for the gloves in Hoshiumi's hands. The smaller man, being quick in reflexes, promptly moves out of the way, jumping on top of the bed with even more gloves in his hand.

"Put. Them. Back," Sakusa grits out, annoyed.

"You literally don't need this much!" he waves the gloves around. 

" _ Hoshiumi. _ " 

" _ Sakusa _ ," the other teen mocks.

Atsumu leans against the bed, crossing his arms and watching in amusement. 

Then Sakusa jumps up from the floor in an attempt to wrestle Hoshiumi, but the smaller man easily climbs onto the top bunk of the bed without using the ladder. 

"How the-" Sakusa glares up to him, "get down from there!"

"No!"

Komori looks worried. "Hey you guys might wanna keep it down a little," he says, shifting his gaze from the hallway and back to the occupants within the room. 

Atsumu is about to open his mouth and say something, but a moving dark spot in the corner of his eyes catches his attention instead.

"Hey, Kiyoomi-kun-" 

Sakusa turns to him. 

"Not now, Miya."

"No, it's really-"

" _ Miya."  _

Atsumu starts to grow frustrated. "Kiyoomi-kun, if you would just-" 

From the top of the bunk bed, Hoshiumi points at Sakusa's foot with wide eyes, forgetting whatever petty fight he was having with the spiker before.

"Holy shit, Sakusa! It's on your damn foot!" he hollers out loud.

Both Atsumu and Sakusa freeze, and before they know it, three things happen all at once. 

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm genuinely sorry about your toe, Kiyoomi-kun," Atsumu says sheepishly.

Sakusa, who is currently compressing his toe with an ice pack, shrugs, not looking back at Atsumu.

"It's fine," he sighs out. When he turns to face the blonde, Sakusa's heart nearly stops at how his face is suddenly very close to his, except his gaze is cast downwards, eyes fixed on his toes instead. 

And thank God for that.

"Looks really nasty," he comments before pulling back, it’s then the setter notices Komori holding his phone towards the two, slowly moving the camera from his cousin's toe and up to both Sakusa and Atsumu's faces, a large grin etched on his face, "and what are you doing?" Atsumu raises a brow.

"Putting this on my Snapchat. This is a major historical event and there's no way this is going unarchived," he snickers as he goes to type a caption on the video, "I'm sending it to all three of you as well."

"Motoya-kun, you don't even have my Snapchat."

"In fact, I do!!"

Meanwhile, Hoshiumi is also busy typing on his phone, not paying attention to any of them.

Atsumu sighs. "Don't tell me you're posting the photo too." 

Hoshiumi smirks. "Nah, but I'm telling my team how I oh-so bravely jumped from the top bunk to catch the roach you squashed on Sakusa's foot."

"You probably woke the entire building up when you landed," Sakusa grumbles, pulling the ice pack away from his foot and putting it away. He wiggles his toe to see if it is still in pain or not, a sigh of relief when he only feels a little sore there.

"The coach didn't seem to question me much when I asked for the ice pack," Komori says, "probably thought we strained our muscles too much from practice."

"If only he knew," Atsumu sing-songs. 

"This is your fault, Miya."

"Hey!" Atsumu scoots even closer to Sakusa, "didn't ya' say you forgave me already?" 

"Did I?"

"Ya' did!"

"...You must've misheard that then."

Atsumu fakes a hurt expression, putting a hand over his chest.

"You wound me, Kiyoomi-kun."

"You wound me as well, Miya."

Hoshiumi snorts. "Literally." 

Komori laughs at that before opening his phone to check the time. He looks back to his friends, "it's getting pretty late, you guys should hurry back to your rooms before you get in trouble," he says to Atsumu and Hoshiumi. 

Sakusa scowls. "I don't think I can sleep tonight knowing this place is crawling with insects."

Atsumu raises a brow.

"Ya' didn't bring any bug sprays?" 

Sakusa becomes quiet while Komori perks up at that. 

"Nope, he didn't think of it," Komori answers for him.

Atsumu taps his chin with a finger. "Well, it isn't too late to go to the mart and buy some-"

"Dude, no way!" Hoshiumi interrupts, "you'll get in trouble with the coach for sneaking out!"

"Says he, the disruptor of peace."

"You only have shit to say when it's about me, huh?" Hoshiumi grins at a grumpy Sakusa, "I feel flattered, Sakusa."

"I'm with Kiyoomi-kun this time," Atsumu laughs, and Sakusa not-so-subtly shifts his gaze to the blonde at that. "You were causin' a ruckus back there, Kourai-kun."

Hoshiumi looks offended. "He brought an entire year's worth of latex gloves and masks!" 

"And it was none of your business." 

"Oh stop being so salty over that, I killed the cockroach for you, didn't I?"

"Technically Miya did," he looks down to wiggle his toe again, "at the cost of my foot."

Atsumu groans. 

"Stop that, Kiyoomi-kun! Yer hurtin' my feelings and yer supposed to have forgiven me about it!" 

Sakusa lets a small chuckle slip out.

Atsumu notices the small slip-up, slightly smiling at the reaction he received but this time, he chooses not to point that out.

"So are you really gonna sneak out to the mart, Kiyoomi?" Komori's question is filled with concern, "you'll get in trouble if you get caught, you know."

Sakusa thinks for a moment. 

"Especially with a sore toe, I don't think you'll get any running done if the coach catches you," Komori adds with a laugh.

Sakusa's gaze then lands on the blonde next to him.

"Miya."

"Ya' really need to stop sayin' my name like that, Kiyoomi-kun," Atsumu huffs, "but yeah, what's up?"

"You're coming with me."

Atsumu does a double-take, his lips open and close to say something,  _ anything, _ but nothing comes out.

"H-huh?"

"You're coming with  _ me _ ," Sakusa repeats, "to buy bug spray."

Hoshiumi cackles out loud when Atsumu's jaw drops to the floor. "So  _ bold _ , Sakusa! Hey Atsumu, he's asking you out on a bug spray date, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity, you should take it!"

Atsumu pouts. "But whyyy? It's so late, Kiyoomi-kun!" 

"You smashed my toes."

Atsumu throws his hands in the air out of exasperation. 

"I did that to save your life, Kiyoomi-kun!"

"You  _ ruined  _ my toes." 

Atsumu groans loudly. "Fine! Ya' got me there! Ya' really know how to guilt-trip a guy, huh?" Atsumu is still pouting at the spiker, but there’s a hint of amusement underneath his exaggerated expression that Sakusa doesn't miss. Komori's gaze shifts between his cousin and the blonde setter, trying very hard to suppress a smile.

Sakusa smugly smirks underneath his mask. 

"Of course. Now let's go before it's late."

  
  
  
  


Atsumu, now clad in one of his thicker jackets that his grandmother gifted him last Christmas ( _ "Miya just use the first damn jacket you see, why the hell are you taking so long to get dressed?" "I am not going out like this, Kiyoomi-kun! This is what I wear to sleep!" _ ), is now tapping his foot impatiently as he watches Sakusa dig through his pockets for the right amount of money for his purchases. Aside from the bug sprays, Sakusa had also bought some other items such as drinks - that Komori, Atsumu, and Hoshiumi requested -, some three-in-one packs of pudding and some other things Atsumu couldn’t see from afar. Was Sakusa going on a week’s worth of supply run? That was twice the amount of items they agreed on buying before going out! Atsumu could imagine how heavy the shopping bag will be later, and he dreads having to carry that all the way back after an entire day of playing volleyball. 

"You done yet, Kiyoomi-kun?" Sakusa turns to face Atsumu, shooting him a glare that explicitly tells him to be quiet and wait a little longer. Atsumu shrugs and goes back to messaging Osamu on his phone.

Samu: wait what

Samu: you're not in the dorms rn???

Samu: where tf are you 

Tsumu: the minimart :p

Tsumu: with kiyoomi-kun 

Samu: oh

Samu: didn't u just tell me earlier that the guy hates u

Tsumu: well apparently he doesn't

Tsumu: he's also buying me milk

False. He’s going to pay for it himself. He only wants to rile Osamu up. 

Samu: cute

Samu: why would anyone in their right mind buy u anything

Tsumu: o shush 

Samu: anyways why tf r you two there in the first place

Samu: ur gonna get in trouble tsumu

"Miya, let's go."

Atsumu looks up from his phone before looking back down.

Tsumu: bc...it’s a date  **😳**

Atsumu snickers at his reply. It’s genius. Osamu is sure to throw a fit over it. 

Samu: ?!?!??!?????

Tsumu: gtg going back to the dorms now bye

Samu: YO UCAN’T JUST SAY THAT AND DIP??

Samu: TSUMU

Samu: MIYA ATSUMU

Samu: ASSHOLE GET BACK HERE 

Atsumu pockets his phone despite the amount of notifications he is currently receiving from his brother. He walks towards Sakusa to grab the shopping bag in his hands, only for the taller teen to pull it away from him.

Atsumu frowns.

“Hey, what gives? Lemme carry it for ya’!” Atsumu’s hand reaches over the bag once more but Sakusa steps backward, almost hitting the cashier counter. “Also how much was the drink?” 

Sakusa shakes his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Come onnn, Kiyoomi-kun-” Atsumu leans closer to him, still trying to reach out for it, trying not to overthink the fact that he just said he was paying for Atsumus purchases as well. 

“Let’s hurry back, it’s late already,” Sakusa moves away and heads for the door quickly. Atsumu groans and tails after him. 

The cool December air stings Atsumu’s skin as soon as they step outside. Despite being dressed warmly, Atsumu immediately feels his hands shake slightly due to his lack of gloves. He shoves his hands deep, down the pockets of his jacket. He finally looks up to see Sakusa standing under a streetlight, typing away on his phone with his free hand. 

“Ya’ ready to go?” Atsumu breaks the silence. 

Sakusa glances at the setter. 

“Yeah.” 

It’s then Atsumu notices Sakusa walking awkwardly as they make their way home. He clicks his tongue, that stubborn bastard kept insisting that it was fine for him to walk around, and aside from that, he also kept insisting on the quick minimart trip despite his condition despite Komori offering to go with Atsumu. He supposes the bruise isn’t that bad, but it surely wouldn’t heal within hours, so it was pretty dumb for Sakusa to go out and about right now. Without wasting any time, Atsumu moves closer to the younger before stepping in front of him to stop his tracks. Sakusa looks at the blonde with an odd look, but really, it’s hard to tell with the white mask covering his face. However, Sakusa makes no attempt to move Atsumu from his path or to say anything. 

“Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu starts, “let me carry that.” 

“Go away, Miya. How many times do I have to tell you-” Sakusa stops talking momentarily, his eyes scanning Atsumu quickly before meeting his eyes once more. It’s then Sakusa notices Atsumu’s bright, light brown eyes staring at him with concern, illuminated by the street light the setter was standing under, a look he has never seen on the blonde Miya for as long as he’s known him. “...that I have it covered.”

“Yer one stubborn jerk, ain’tcha’?” Atsumu grumbles, unconsciously shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. 

Sakusa’s brow twitches. “You’re one to talk. The less you talk, the faster we get back.” 

“You’re so romantic, Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, watching Sakusa move around him to walk - more like limp - away. 

“Thanks. I try,” Sakusa says from afar. 

Atsumu loves night walks. Sometimes, back in Hyogo, during stressful and restless nights, his mother would ask if he needed some time to clear his mind with her and Atsumu would nod. Osamu, the lucky guy, never has trouble sleeping so he usually dozes off before 9 PM after he finishes all his assignments for the day, unlike Atsumu, who sometimes can’t catch a wink of sleep until 2 AM. Though he wishes Osamu could join them in their nightly routine sometimes. 

The nights were cold and lonely, but his mother’s hand gave him warmth and it brought Atsumu’s mind to peace. 

Tonight felt the same. 

But instead of the usual figure shorter than Atsumu holding his hand as they walked through the night, it was a grumpy, limping 189 cm spiker who refused to meet his eyes and Atsumu’s hands were freezing. 

Fun.

“Gosh you’re no fun Omi-kun,” Atsumu sighs, “talk to me or somethin’,” with his mother, quiet moments during their night walks were a rarity. 

“What’s there to talk about?” 

“Why you were glaring at me the whole day?” 

Sakusa raises a brow. “I wasn’t?”

Atsumu scoffs. “You totally were! Even Kourai-kun noticed.”

The taller teen shrugs, “to think I’d even bother looking at you.”   
  


Atsumu laughs at that. “Awh, don’t be shy about that, Kiyoomi-kun! I don’t mind being looked at,” he ends his sentence with a playful smile. 

Sakusa flushes and speedwalks away from him despite the pulsing pain in his foot. 

The walk back to the dorms is quiet, the two subtly avoiding any source of light as they near their destination, not wanting to get spotted by the security guard. Sakusa is no longer having trouble walking as he gets used to the slight sore pain in his foot the more he walks around. The dark-haired teen slowly peeks beyond the familiar gates, smiling to himself when he sees the sleeping security guard in his post. Now, all Sakusa needs to do is stay quiet and sneak into the dorms without waking the guard up.

However…

“Will you stop making that noise?” he hisses at the blonde behind him. Atsumu flinches at the sudden movement by Sakusa. 

“W-what noise?”

“Your-” Sakusa raises a brow, “...teeth chattering,” he inspects the blonde for a moment, “are you cold?” 

“No!” Atsumu immediately banters, earning a hiss from Sakusa to be quiet. “‘M not c-cold.” 

“Your entire body is shaking,” Sakusa deadpans. When they left the minimart, Atsumu was walking in front of or beside him, but at some point, the blonde started lagging behind to the point that he was no longer near Sakusa and the latter would have to stop walking for a moment for the blonde to catch up. He suspected Atsumu to have grown sleepy during their walk back, but he didn’t think it was because he was actually shivering from the cold. “Your hands especially.” 

“And why d-do ya’ care?” he grumbles back. 

Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Well, you could’ve said something, stupid.” 

Atsumu raises a brow. 

“I bought hand warmers from the minimart.” 

Atsumu flushes, avoiding the spiker’s harsh but concerned gaze. “Okay, and? You’d just, w-what, give them to me!?” 

“Yes?” 

Silence. 

And all of the sudden, Atsumu’s entire body is no longer shaking, but Sakusa notices he’s much redder than earlier. Did he say something wrong? Is he angry? 

While his eyes didn’t seem mad, Atsumu continues to stare at him.  


“Miya?” 

At that, Atsumu recovers quickly with a shaking head.

“W-whatever, let’s just hurry in,” he dashes - quietly - past Sakusa, slightly bumping his shoulder, and speedwalks his way into the entrance to their dorm building. The blonde gestures for Sakusa to hurry and follow him and the taller quietly complies, though his mind is still stuck on Atsumu’s odd reaction earlier. 

Once they get inside, Atsumu turns to face him. 

“Gimme Kourai-kun’s drink too, I’ll give it to him myself.”

Sakusa hands Atsumu a bottle of ramune and a box of strawberry milk. 

“I’ll pay you tomorrow-”

“No need.”

Atsumu grits his teeth. 

“Stop that! I hate it when ya’ do that.” 

Sakusa ignores him and his hand goes back into his shopping bag. Atsumu’s eyes follow the motion of his hand as well, frown shifting into a small smile when he notices Sakusa’s shopping bag. In the middle of the bag is a large picture of three kids huddling and posing at the camera with peace signs and large grins - except for the youngest and smallest-looking kid in the middle who is scowling- at the beach. At a closer look, Atsumu realizes that it isn’t a printed photo, but rather a very realistically painted picture instead. 

“Cute bag,” he comments, “the drawing’s really cute too.” 

Sakusa smiles underneath his mask but Atsumu doesn’t know that. 

“My sister drew it,” he answers.

Atsumu whistles. “She’s one hell of an artist then,” he takes a closer look, “I’m assumin’ the squirt in the middle is you,'' Sakusa scowls at that, “and the one on yer left is yer sister, and the one on the right is a brother?'' he looks up to Sakusa questioningly. 

Sakusa nods. “Older brother.” 

He takes one last look at the painting, grinning to himself. “I gotta commission yer sis sometimes. ‘Love to get one of me, ‘Samu, and my ma’ on a bag.” There’s a particular photo in Atsumu’s mind when he said that. It was during one, hot summer where he, his brother, and his mother visited their grandmother’s farm when Atsumu was only 8 years old. It was one of Atsumu’s favorite family photos as they didn’t have that much during their childhood. 

Sakusa is thankful for the mask that hid his growing smile. “I’ll let her know.” It’s then he finally found what he was looking for. Atsumu immediately peers at his hand that he pulled out of the bag.

“What’cha’ got there?” 

Sakusa hands him the item.    
  
“In exchange for accompanying me tonight.” 

Atsumu could only stare at the cup of pudding handed to him. 

“Kiyoomi-kun,  _ no _ , stop. You already paid for my drink and-” Atsumu shakes his head, “I don’t need it.”

This is...odd. Sakusa has done nothing but ignore and glare at him the entire day and now he is being nice? To Atsumu? Who bruised his toe? He doesn’t deserve this at all. He has no reason to act this kind towards Atsumu after what happened today.

“But you like this brand,” he insists. 

Atsumu freezes. 

“How did ya’ know…?” he hesitantly moves closer to Sakusa to inspect the items in his hands. 

Sakusa’s eyes widen at that, he quickly shoves the pudding cup right into Atsumu’s empty hand and turns away before Atsumu could say anything. “Shut up and just accept it! G-good night, Miya,” Sakusa stutters out, trying very hard to remain composed in front of the blonde. He doesn’t wait for a reply and makes a beeline for the stairs. 

Atsumu stands frozen in the dark hallways, pudding in his hands, watching as the dark-haired teen disappears up the stairs. 

* * *

_ Motoya: sooo _

_ Motoya: how’d it go?  _

_ Motoya: :D  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly writing chapters on my phone would have been a lot easier if my phone didn't autocorrect sakusa into samosa every single time 
> 
> apparently i was like a few days ago years old when i found out suna is not actually from hyogo now i have to go back and revise his dialogue bc im Like That. fun.
> 
> can you believe this is my first actual full illustration since last july last year? man 
> 
> no art to plug this week but here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure)  
> 


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019!atsumu has an unfortunate run in with kita and aran. Osamu forms a plan. 
> 
> 2012!atsumu reflects on his day with the jackals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i was going to update it earlier but my ao3 tab crashed as i was writing the short trivia at the end and i was so pissed the entire day i am now calm :-) 
> 
> Also thank you sm for the comments and kudos you’re all so :”))))) i’ve said this before but i really didn’t expect this amount of support--
> 
> Warnings: talks of breaking up
> 
> special thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter :")

_ December 2012 (‘Present’) _

“I’ll report you if you don’t identify yerself. Outsiders aren’t allowed in the school area,” Kita narrows his eyes at Atsumu threateningly. To most, it would be amusing to see a 24-year old, 187 cm tall professional volleyball player cower from a 175 cm tall high school student, but Atsumu wants nothing more than to run as far as he can from this place. 

“I uh…” Atsumu is suddenly sweating underneath his layers despite the cold weather, “I’m here to pick up s-someone,” surely, Kita wouldn’t recognize his voice muffled like that.

“Atsumu?”

Dammit. 

“I’m not Atsumu.”

Kita sighs, “Atsumu, aren't you’ supposed to be in Tokyo right now?” 

Atsumu starts fidgeting. “But...I’m...not Atsumu…?” Atsumu prays for Osamu to hurry the fuck up and get here. 

“Zip your jacket down. Take your mask off and prove it to me,” Kita crosses his arms in front of his chest, gaze hardening. 

Atsumu backs away slowly. “Y-yer pretty rude for a kid, aren't cha’? Ya’ can’t just ask strangers to reveal themselves to you-” Oh my God he just called Kita  _ ‘kid’ _ . It feels so wrong yet so  _ right _ . 

“But yer not a stranger,” Kita cuts him off, “I know ya’ think this is funny, Atsumu, but it’s getting a lil’ old.”

Just how fucking stubborn is Kita? The kid won’t back down easily, especially when he knows he’s right, and it  _ scares  _ Atsumu, it’s as if his ex-captain has a 6th sense or something. Atsumu begins to turn his body around bit by bit. Maybe he could distract Kita somehow and make a run for it when he looks away from him. However, judging by the look on his ex-captain, Kita is not letting anything distract him. 

Atsumu is starting to run out of ideas. 

“Kita!” The setter exhales in relief when a voice interrupts them but tenses up once more when he sees Aran walking towards them and not Osamu. The last thing he needs is Aran, who knows him the best aside from Osamu, to catch him red-handed like this. The teen has a bag slung over his shoulder and is clad in the Inarizaki volleyball jacket like Kita. Perhaps practice is over and Osamu will be out here soon-

“Who’s this?” Aran looks at Atsumu, who immediately avoids his gaze.

Oh no. 

Kita’s hand goes to grab Atsumu’s wrist when he tries to walk away, the strength in his grip causing Atsumu to yelp out loud. 

“This is Atsumu,” Kita sounds very sure as he pulls Atsumu forward, slightly grunting, “but he’s being very difficult for some reason.” 

“I told you I’m not Atsumu!” Atsumu attempts to make his voice deeper while attempting to release his wrist from Kita’s death grip. The last thing he needs right now is someone else recognizing him. 

Aran looks unimpressed. 

“Atsumu, the hell are ya’ wearin’’?” he scolds, scanning his ‘underclassman’ from head to toe, “and aren’t you supposed to be in Tokyo? Why are you at school?” 

Dammit. 

“Listen! I’m not-”

“You are not foolin’ anyone by repeatin’ that,” Kita deadpans, silencing the blonde. 

Aran, however, does a double-take once the struggling figure stands closer to him. He quirks one brow after another once over.

“Atsumu, are ya’ wearing insoles or somethin’?” Aran inquires, “yer s’pposed to be shorter than me, y’know?” The supposedly shorter teen Aran remembered him as was now standing several centimeters above Aran, shocking the older teen. 

Atsumu starts sweating even more. If someone like Omimi or Ginjima showed up now, he wouldn’t know how to wiggle out of that one. 

So he stays silent, now wondering if the hand in Kita’s grip is done for and he’ll have to leave it behind. 

Back when he was a wide-eyed, ‘innocent’ first-year student in Inarizaki High, Atsumu used to daydream holding Kita's hand, but this is not  _ it _ . Atsumu is pretty sure Kita’s leaving a bruise there, the kid has an iron grip on him. It’s not that Atsumu couldn’t get Kita off him, sure he can easily shake him off with the amount of power he has, but he didn’t want to hurt the younger version of his ex-captain. What kind of asshole would do that? Not Atsumu. 

Kita’s eyes slightly widen upon noticing Atsumu’s height. 

Aran then turns to Kita.

“You sure it’s Atsumu?”

Kita gives him a look.

Aran shrugs. “Can’t mistake that voice, I guess,” he sighs, “seriously dude, what the hell are you doin’ here?” Did you run away from camp-?” Aran is definitely going to continue interrogating him with Kita holding him down, and neither of the two will back down. Atsumu quickly looks around to find anything that could help him out of this situation.

“‘Samu!” Atsumu exclaims suddenly, shocking his two seniors, taking the chance to escape once Kita’s grip on him loosened. The grey-haired twin looks at his brother with an exasperated and an ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ look. Atsumu goes to stand - more like hide - behind his shorter twin brother, face still looking away from Kita and Aran. 

“What are you guys doin’?” Osamu sighs, trying very hard to hide his nervousness. He spots Suna and Ginjima following him outside, probably wondering what the ruckus is about. 

“Osamu, what is your brother doing’ here?” Kita questions the spiker, who flinches at the tone his captain was using. However, the twins knew him well enough that he was nowhere near angry, and that their captain was merely asking out of concern for his teammates. 

Aran, however, looks conflicted whether he wants to back Kita up or if the man behind Osamu is actually Atsumu or not. He does wonder how Kita would react if the person wasn’t actually Atsumu, now that’d be priceless. 

Osamu shifts his gaze to the man behind him, who only looks back at him with wide eyes underneath the shades he’s wearing. Osamu takes a deep breath before facing Kita and Aran once more. 

“This isn’t ‘Tsumu.”

Kita looks at Osamu skeptically while Aran gapes. Just how is Osamu going to convince two of the people Atsumu is closest to that this isn’t Atsumu? Suna and Ginjima, meanwhile, watch the scene unfold with interest despite not knowing the context of the situation. 

“Then who is that.” 

“My uncle,” Osamu swallows. 

Aran tilts his head. “Which uncle? I met most of yer family, I don’t remember an uncle like...him.”

“He’s lived in Osaka his whole life,” Osamu lamely reasons, “it’s his first time visiting Himeji, so please excuse his,” Osamu looks at his brother with a judging look, “attitude.”

“Really?” Kita miraculously looks...somewhat convinced. “What’s your uncle’s name?”

Osamu panics internally. 

“Uhh,” what the hell is he supposed to answer? “Uncle A-” ah fuck, wrong letter to begin with. 

“Atsushi!” Atsumu suddenly interrupts, “name’s Atsushi,” he repeats, grabbing Osamu’s frozen figure, they really need to leave before they do more damage than already done, “I’d love to stay and chat with you kids, but my sis is expectin’ ‘Samu home soon! Nice meetin’ you all!” With that, he drags Osamu away from the small crowd of his ex-teammates and runs away without looking back. 

Kita and Aran blink. 

Suna and Ginjima shift between the Miyas' retreating figures and their two upperclassmen. 

  
  
  
  


As soon as the twins reach an empty, quiet area just outside the school gates, Osamu shoves his brother off him, causing the older to stumble a little. Osamu gives him a sharp look, a look that rivals Kita’s cold, harsh gaze. 

“What the hell!” Osamu exclaims, “I told you to stay home! Now, look what ya’ did! Toldja it’ll happen one way or another!” 

Atsumu flinches at every word that comes out of Osamu’s mouth, guiltily nodding as he slowly unzips his coat and pulls his facemask down. So much for his brilliant inconspicuous disguise. It worked every time he was in public back in Osaka. 

Osamu sighs. “I really wanna hit you right now.” 

Atsumu raises both arms in surrender. 

“I deserve it.” 

Osamu rolls his eyes, kicking his brother in the shin, but not so hard. “Idiot. At least you were quick to make shit up on the spot.” 

The older twin grins proudly at that. “Thank my years of experience with TV interviews. The amount of tight spots the public put me in is nothin’’ compared to this. I know when and how to be professional, ‘Samu, trust me.” 

He hears a scoff from his brother. 

“Yeah, you totally looked like you were handlin’ the situation well back there.” 

“I was!”

_ ‘Will Atsumu ever grow out of his bratty attitude?’ _ Osamu wonders to himself. “Anyways,” Osamu ignores Atsumu’s protests at that, “the thing we talked about last night. What are you gonna do about it?” 

Atsumu halts his whining and thinks for a moment. 

Last night Atsumu finally managed to recount what happened that fateful night, while not exactly detailed, he was able to outline what happened.

First, he and Sakusa got into a fight about their past.

Second, Atsumu took the ring from him, attaching the owls back. 

Third, he felt a tingling sensation shortly after the fight. 

Fourth, he walked out of the room, the last thing he remembered was Sakusa yelling his name and his entire world going dark. 

“I still can’t believe you dated him,” Osamu rolls his eyes. 

Atsumu gapes. “We didn’t-”

“From the little details you shared with me, you two obviously had unresolved tension,” Osamu cuts him off, “though I wish you’d tell me exactly what you said in detail.” 

Atsumu waggles his brows. “Are you that interested in my love life?”

“No. There could be important shit you said that might’ve caused this, stupid,” Osamu lightly kicks his brother’s shins once more. 

Atsumu swats him away. "Yeah, yeah, I get you. Like I said last night, I only told him that I regret...ever having a relationship with him." 

"So you admit you dated him," Osamu drawls. It was just a few days ago that his Atsumu told him about his not-infatuation towards a certain Omi-kun, and now he finds out from Atsumu’s future self that the two end up breaking up. Fun. 

"There's no point hiding it now, is there?" Atsumu grumbles. 

"How'd it happen? How long was your relationship? Why'd you break up?" Osamu continues to interrogate his brother, face moving closer at every question. 

Atsumu flicks his brother's forehead, "slow down, kiddo, breathe."

Osamu glares at him, rubbing the spot his brother flicked. "Yer having too much fun calling me a ‘kid’, I hate it."

"To answer your questions: we started datin' during All-Japan, I confessed to him and apparently he liked me waaaay before that," he smiles sadly at the memory, "it lasted until sometime after graduation," he continues, "we broke up because…” 

  
  
  


_ “Omi, stop fuckin’ ignoring me! It’s been an entire month-”  _

_ “Atsumu, I-I already told you, I can’t-” _

  
  
  


Atsumu frowns as a scene flashes in his head. 

  
  
  


_ “Did you actually like me in the first place!? Or did you think I was an easy-” _

_ “Don’t assume shit like that, Atsumu! H-how fucking dare you assume I’m that shallow!” _

  
  
  


He scoffs. 

  
  
  


_ “Yer so fucking selfish!” _

_ “So are you!” _

  
  
  


“We...were too young to know what we were doing I guess...” Atsumu speaks in a cynical tone. 

  
  
  


_ “Atsumu...p-please...tell me what I did wrong…don’t leave-” _

_ “S-stop making it difficult for me, Omi, we’re done.”  _

  
  
  


“...Or something like that,” he flashes his brother a fake grin, “w-well it was the past. It doesn’t matter to me anymore.” 

Osamu is quiet. 

“...Say somethin’, ‘Samu.” 

“I’m thinking,” he mutters, quickly changing the subject, “so the time travel happened because…”

“Because?”

“...I have some theories,” Osamu turns to Atsumu, “it either has something to do with your words. The key trigger being the feelin’ of regret,” he sighs, looking up to the sky, “and I guess Bokuto’s ring also has something to do with this.” 

“Ring…” he mutters, “so the ring is some sort of cursed magical artifact…?” Holy shit Akaashi has a magic ring as an engagement ring. Atsumu is almost jealous. 

Osamu nods. “Sounds awfully shitty if ya’ put it like that, but yeah, basically.” 

Atsumu gapes. “So magic exists!?” 

“That’s what yer focusin’ on?” Osamu looks far from impressed, “this is why you should be grateful I’m here, ‘Tsumu. God knows what’ll happen if you had ended up far from me.” 

Atsumu ignores his brother. “So Keiji-kun is like...the ring bearer now...holy shit, he’s the  _ lord  _ of the rings...” Osamu sighs at that. 

“Yer callin’ him  _ Sauron _ ? Didn’t you say he’s good lookin’ or somethin’?” 

“Sauron...can be sexy, ‘Samu.” 

“You know what, I don’t want to know,” Osamu pushes his brother’s face away before standing up. He faces Atsumu once more, “I think I have an idea what yer gonna do now, Tsumu.” 

“Really?” he goes to stand next to his brother. 

“Yer gonna have to find the ring in order to get back,” Osamu replies, “since your Sakusa isn’t in this timeline, I don’t see how he’s gonna help you get back.”

Atsumu’s jaw drops.

“Where the hell am I gonna find the ring, ‘Samu!? That’s like...findin’ sand in a haystack!”

“You mean a needle in a haystack,” Osamu crosses his arms, “but you got a better idea?”

Atsumu closes his mouth.

“Thought so,” he drops his gaze, “but don’t worry, I’ll help ya’. I’m pretty sure there should be some journals about the ring out there, we can probably track its exact location.”

Atsumu nods quickly. “Yer right!” then he thinks for a moment, “but just us two is gonna be a real hard time...”

Osamu nods sadly. “Yeah, and we gotta do it fast. The nationals are coming up soon.”

Atsumu wants to cry-laugh at that. 

Osamu raises a brow. “Why the reaction?” he asks suspiciously. 

“N-nothin’,” better Osamu not knowing until the day comes, he thinks, “Hey, why not sneak me into the nationals?” he laughs at Osamu’s scowls. 

“And what? Boast to yer teammates that you enjoy destroying a bunch of kids? I’d rather not inflate your ego that much,” Atsumu cackles at that. 

“Hey, I mean at least we’ll win it-”

“So we lose next year’s nationals?” Osamu raises a brow. 

Oops. 

Atsumu scratches his neck. “W-well...did you really see us winning 1st place with Itachiyama’s current lineup?”

His brother huffs. He looks somewhat upset, but Atsumu reminds himself that at least his brother doesn’t know that they lost their first match because they fucked around too much. “‘Guess yer right…” Osamu sighs, “we’re gonna have to hurry and find the ring then.”

Atsumu barks out a dry laugh. “Hah! With just the two of us? That’s gonna take forever…” 

A pregnant pause. 

“Then count me in.”

The twins freeze, slowly turning their heads to the source of the voice. They were so sure no one comes around this secluded area- 

“S-Suna!?” Osamu stammers, eyes wide. 

The middle blocker looks back at them with a bored look, leaning his body against the brick wall with his hands stuffed down his pockets. 

“Hey.”

Atsumu scrambles for his facemask and shades while Osamu goes to block him from the middle blocker’s gaze. Suna rolls his eyes.

“I already knew you were Atsumu, hiding it from me is useless,” Suna drawls as he makes his way towards the twins, scanning Atsumu from head to toe, “gotta say though, Kita-san’s senses are not to be messed with. I still can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

Osamu sighs in relief. At least it’s Suna and not some random stranger who just so happens to pass by. Though he makes a mental note to talk quieter when they need to discuss Atsumu's state. 

“Y-yer not shocked…?” Atsumu stutters out, slowly putting his accessories away. The teen in front of him doesn’t look as shocked as Osamu did nor does he faint like his mother and it scares Atsumu. Surely, there must be something in this world to lure a huge reaction out of Suna. 

Suna nods. “I was, but now that I’m seeing...you with my own eyes, I guess I’m not that shocked,” Suna mutters, “I followed you two here because you were acting real fucking weird back at the gym,” then he smiles smugly, “best decision I made.”

“So...you believe in time travel?” Atsumu questions the younger teen, who nods in return. 

“I for one would know that 17-year old Atsumu wouldn’t have discovered toner so soon,” he gestures at the blonde’s hair, who scowls at the implication. 

Osamu is still staring at him, at a loss for words. 

“B-but yer really gonna help us?” he stammers, “I thought you hated getting involved in our shit?”

Suna shrugs. 

“It sounds much better than studying for finals, that’s for sure,” he replies, “plus I doubt you two could handle this by yourselves.” 

Atsumu crosses his arms, staring down at Suna, “what makes you think so?”

“You mentioned it earlier,” Suna drones, “damn it’s really weird to see you taller than me.” Atsumu’s scowl shifts into a mischievous smirk. 

“And it’s definitely nice to finally be taller than you,” Atsumu laughs. 

Suna crosses his arms, “well am I still taller than you in the future?” he questions, Atsumu’s jaw immediately snaps shut at that, causing Osamu to snicker, “by the way, what year are you from?” 

“2019,” Osamu answers for him, “there’s a lot to tell, you haven’t heard anythin’ just now.”

Suna nods. “Sounds fun,” he looks between the twins, “so can I join your little adventure here?” 

Atsumu shrugs, “why not? I doubt yer gonna go around tellin’ people, and the more the merrier, yeah?” he turns to his brother, who doesn’t react. Atsumu nudges him a bit harshly, “right?” 

“O-oh yeah,” Osamu snaps out of it, shaking his head, before he looks back to Atsumu, “w-well, guess three heads are better than two, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Atsumu laughs. 

* * *

_ December 6, 2019  _

  
  


Surprisingly, Atsumu survived practice with the Jackals. Sure, there were several instances where he had a hard time keeping up with the monster players, especially Bokuto and Hinata, but who is Atsumu to back down from a challenge? 

He did well today, he thinks. Throughout the day, he kept stealing glances at his to-be teammates on the national team and Coach Foster, hoping for any signs of approval that he would be allowed to play with them for the Olympics. The chances are low, but there’s nothing wrong with having hopes. 

However, he can’t shake off the look Hinata gave him when they failed to execute what Hinata called a ‘freak quick’. He also remembers the sad look Osamu sent him afterward and the odd way Suna looked at him. Despite that, Hinata had been pretty supportive of him even after the failed quick. The orange-haired man also showed him a video of him and Atsumu pulling off that freak quick during a match, which caused Atsumu to spend 10 whole minutes praising how cool Hinata was with wide, bright, glittering eyes. 

Bokuto tired Atsumu the most. The man was an endless ball of energy just like the rumors he heard back then. He wonders how his ex-setter dealt with him back in high school. He was, however, grateful that Bokuto grew out of his mood swings that he’s heard about. The man constantly gave compliments towards Atsumu, even when he messed some sets up, which initially weirded Atsumu out. 

Inuaki, like Hinata, treated him as if he was his own teammate instead of a kid version of their setter, which Atsumu enjoyed. There were several times where Atsumu forgot that the man was years older than him from the way he spoke to him despite the occasional ‘kid’. 

Barnes, as the oldest player on the first string, while kind towards Atsumu, couldn’t help but feel awkward around him, he guessed it was due to their generation gap. Later, Atsumu learned that it wasn’t that Barnes was awkward around kids - the man has a 3-year old daughter back home -, but it was that he and future Atsumu were just quite awkward in general. 

Tomas treated him like how an adult would treat a 13-year old kid, which bothered Atsumu a little, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Tomas to knock it off. In fact, Atsumu sort of enjoyed the kind attention he was receiving from his future teammates. 

The captain felt odd to him. He didn’t have the best first impression of him due to the older man interrogating both him and his brother, but his demeanor changed entirely after finally accepting that Atsumu had indeed come from the past. Like Tomas, he was quite attentive to him, yet at the same time, the type of attention he received from Meian was different. When Atsumu and Meian scored the winning point for the team during a practice game, Atsumu was momentarily carried away and started screaming out of joy to Meian’s face, reaching out to hug him, only to flush red, remembering that this was someone he just met today. But instead of laughing at Atsumu, the older merely smiled, pulled him into a side hug, ruffled the setter’s hair, and told him that he did a great job today and that he knew he could count on Atsumu, which caused Atsumu to go silent. 

Meian was shocked to see the tears welling up in the corner of Atsumu’s eyes. He remembered his brother yelling at a panicking Meian, asking what he said to Atsumu to make him cry. 

Sakusa was unfortunately the only player who didn’t exactly leave an impression on him. The only interaction they had was Atsumu calling out his name when he decided to set to him, and he didn’t miss the way Sakusa cringes whenever Atsumu yells out ‘Omi-kun’. Atsumu was also well aware that Sakusa doesn’t high-five people, but it did upset him a little when the older man didn’t even celebrate when they scored a point. 

By 5 PM, Atsumu feels like collapsing. Practicing with a bunch of high schoolers is much different than practicing with a bunch of V.League players. He wonders how his future self keeps up with that. Pe,perhaps he needs to up his stamina more. 

  
  
  
  


“So I live here? Alone?” Atsumu turns to ask the crowd behind him, who all nod simultaneously. Both Barnes and Thomas have retreated back to their apartment units as they live on the floor below, while Hinata went back to his hotel. Sakusa didn’t join in walking Atsumu to his apartment, heading straight to his unit, which is a few doors away from Atsumu’s, instead. But in the corner of his eye, Atsumu could see Sakusa pause from unlocking the door to his apartment. “And that car was  _ mine _ ?” 

Osamu had to hold him up when Atsumu’s legs nearly gave up on him when he found out that the Aston Martin was his. What he didn’t need to know was that future Atsumu had impulsively bought that years ago and is still paying for it up to this day. 

“All of us live in the same building,” Meian tells him, “well, except Hinata since he’s technically not part of the Jackals anymore,” a chuckle, “and yes, the car is yours.” 

Atsumu laughs. “It seems way too spacey for one person to live in,” he comments as he unlocks the door with his keycard. 

Osamu crosses his arms, “that’s because yer used to sharing a small room with me.” 

Atsumu grumbles. “Well if you actually kept yer things to yer side maybe I wouldn’t complain so much!” 

“I wasn’t the one collecting figurines,” Osamu smiles, remembering he’s already been through an argument like this before. 

“What! Some of those were yours as well-”

“Alright, quiet down kids, don’t wanna bother your neighbors now,” Meian sighs, before turning to Osamu, “I think it’s best that you and Suna stay with him for the night.”

Atsumu snaps his head to Meian. “No way! I can-”

“Atsumu, listen to your captain,” Suna cuts him off. Atsumu glares at Suna in return. 

Bokuto grins, “if you need help or anything, I can most definitely-” 

“Didn’t you tell us earlier that Akaashi-kun was coming to visit?” Inuaki raises a brow at his teammate, causing Bokuto to gasp.

“I almost forgot!”

“Unbelievable,” Osamu sighs as he watches the spiker immediately run back to the direction of his room to get ready for his fiancé to visit. In fact, Osamu’s actual reason for visiting Osaka was to congratulate Akaashi and Bokuto, and Akaashi specifically since it’s been a while since they saw each other, but with the whole Atsumu mess, he completely forgot to meet up with the ex-setter. 

Inuaki places both hands on his hips. “Well, Meian and I live on the floor above, so if you need anything, just ring us,” he makes a phone gesture with his hand, “since Bokuto’s gonna be...busy.” 

“I didn’t need to know that, Wan-san,” Atsumu makes a face. 

Inuaki raises a brow. “I wasn’t implying anything-” 

“Okay! We should be going now, good night, everyone!” Meian suddenly interrupts as he pushes Inuaki away from Atsumu and the two walk all the way back to the elevators. 

Osamu turns to Suna, hoping that his boyfriend will at least talk to him after pretending he doesn’t exist for an entire day but feels his heart break a little when the taller one walks into the room without sparing a look at him. 

Atsumu is well aware of the tension between his brother and his former teammate but chooses not to say anything for now. He watches as his brother slowly follows the taller man inside. As Atsumu is about to enter ‘his’ apartment unit as well, but ultimately stops in his tracks when he feels a presence behind him. 

“A- Miya,” Atsumu is shocked to see Sakusa standing in front of him. There’s no hint of friendliness in his tone, which makes Atsumu slightly anxious. The use of his surname doesn’t seem like a good sign as well. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“We need to talk.” 

Atsumu straightens up at that. 

“We do?” 

Sakusa nods.

“I think...I think I know how you got here.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented that they imagine 2012!tsumu as hinata height and they’re right, i too picture him as gremlin sized for some reason...like 183 cm but gremlin, if you get what i mean :D
> 
> Some bonus trivia (mostly atsumu centric):
> 
> -Atsumu and Kiyoomi broke up because of their personal issues (but also bc they were teens who weren’t emotionally mature enough to deal with said issues) and not because they were just bored with each other due to ldr or anything. I think I dropped a few subtle hints about what possible issues they may have that caused them to break up ;-; and as we can see, they’re both still hung up on it since it was their first ‘serious’ relationship and there was no proper closure.  
> -No one one knows why they broke up in the first place but osamu has an idea of why but doesn't push tsumu to answer.  
> -Atsumu doesn’t like Akaashi romantically, he just thinks he’s good looking and likes to tease him. He also enjoys teasing Bokuto the same way in front of Akaashi. But if Atsumu were honest, he's just really jealous of their ‘perfect’ relationship.  
> -On an unrelated note, Atsumu easily crushes on people but never acts upon it because he’s unsure of his own feelings as well. Kiyoomi was different.  
> -Kiyoomi fell first but Atsumu fell for him harder.  
> -Osamu means well, but he just has an odd way of showing it.  
> -Both Atsumu and Osamu don’t realize how much they’re babying their younger selves lol (Atsumu picking 2012!samu up from school despite samu telling him not to, Osamu being protective over 2012!tsumu bc he can be a bit fragile sometimes) 
> 
> \+ masa tiba2 pengen bikin au lokal skts hhh :)))))
> 
> Also! plugging my lotr/middle eart au haikyuu feat the miya twins on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1350051920824602624?s=20)  
> 


	10. ten: the prologue, part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu isn't having a good day. 
> 
> (Warnings in beginning notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! WARNINGS !!:  
> -talks of eating/skipping meals, it's going to be the main theme of this chapter as well  
> -a major character nearly goes into a panic attack during an argument 
> 
> hewwo i present to you: the longest chapter i've written so far skdjbjhfsj  
> i wrote the entire thing until 1 or 2 am idek how i managed to stay awake, let alone write at that time
> 
> also i'm officially changing the rating from M to T, i only set it to M bc i was cautious ;-; 
> 
> special thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter :")

_December 2012 (Prologue)_

_Motoya: sooo_

_Motoya: how’d it gooo?_

_Motoya: :D_

_Kiyoomi: go to sleep_

_Kiyoomi: we’re literally in the same room why are you texting me_

_Motoya: heard the coach leave his room, pretty sure he’s outside_

_Motoya: aand we’re supposed to be asleep_

_Motoya: he’ll hear us_

_Motoya: anyways you should be thanking me and my genius plan, kiyoomi!_

_Kiyoomi: no_

_Motoya: but it went well, didn’t it?_

_Kiyoomi: …_

_Kiyoomi: idk_

_Motoya: hm?_

_Kiyoomi: i think i was being too forward with him_

_Motoya: you scared him?_

_Kiyoomi: ...i think so?_

_Kiyoomi: he didn’t like me buying him stuff_

_Motoya: oof_

_Kiyoomi: he also asked me how i knew he liked that brand of pudding_

_Kiyoomi: i’m starting to question your information gathering skills motoya_

_Motoya: D: i wasn’t stalking him if that’s what you’re thinking rn_

_Motoya: i have my ways :3_

_Motoya: besides you should be lucky you have me, your favorite cousin, as your wingman <3 _

_Kiyoomi: so the roach was also part of your plan?_

_Kiyoomi: also ew_

_Motoya: hEY I DIDN’T THINK THERE’D BE AN ACTUAL ROACH HERE I HATE THEM_

_Motoya: but it did help with the plan didn’t it :D maybe they’re not that bad_

_Motoya: also hey!!! If it weren’t for me you’d never approach atsumu in the first place !!!_

_Motoya: but maybe you should go back to being subtle about it? seeing that atsumu isn’t that big on someone being so attentive to him (?)_

_Kiyoomi: …_

_Kiyoomi: we’ll see_

_Motoya: i wish u luck comrade prayer hands emoji_

_Motoya: i gotta ask tho_

_Motoya: why atsumu?_

_Kiyoomi: …_

_Kiyoomi: i told you once already_

_Motoya: you only told me you ran into him during nationals this year? twice?_

_Motoya: one of them was in the bathroom right?_

_Motoya: when kourai slipped?_

_  
_ _Motoya: did u just snort_

_Kiyoomi: no_

_Kiyoomi: stop laughing motoya the coach will hear_

_Motoya: sdfjskdj??_

_Motoya: ur literally giggling_

_Kiyoomi: i am not_

_Motoya: dfbsjhd,fd_

_Motoya: i didn’t know you could laugh like that kiyo it’s so weird but endearing at the same time_

_Kiyoomi: …_

_Kiyoomi: exactly_

_Kiyoomi: there you go_

_Motoya: ?? wha_

_Kiyoomi: the answer to_

_Kiyoomi: why atsumu_

_Motoya: i get u get embarrassed but ur literally making no sense at all_

_Kiyoomi: well_

_Kiyoomi: uh_

_Kiyoomi: ..._

_Kiyoomi: wwehlll_

_Kiyoomi: atsumdhfi_

_Kiyoomi: atsydfium_

_Motoya: take ur time_

_Kiyoomi: athsumu_

_Kiyoomi: when atsujdku lasughs_

_Kiyoomi: iscuyte_

_Motoya: wha_

_Kiyoomi: nvmmm gnightdfdgds_

_Motoya: kiyo????_

_Motoya: ????????? did u just throw ur phone???????_

* * *

Atsumu wakes up the next morning on the floor. 

He scowls when he sees Hoshiumi, who fell from the top bunk and decided to take the bottom bunk by shoving Atsumu to the floor, while the blonde miraculously slept through all that ruckus. 

So like a good friend, Atsumu takes the milk he bought last night and splashed its content all over Hoshiumi’s sleeping face. The light-haired teen twitches awake before groaning out loud, clawing at Atsumu.

“Dude, what the hell,” Hoshiumi slowly gets up, glaring tiredly at the blonde.

Atsumu offers a polite grin. 

“It’s time to get up, Kourai-kun,” he pats the teen’s back before moving to his bag to grab some clothes. Hoshiumi rolls his eyes and yawns loudly before turning to look at Atsumu. His eyes suddenly fall on the table where the drink he requested last night stands, along with a used plastic cup and Atsumu’s empty milk bottle. 

“I thought you only went out to get bug spray,” he comments, “you got pudding and you didn’t buy me any!?” 

Atsumu’s back is turned to Hoshiumi so the latter can’t see the small smile that creeps up his lips remembering what happened last night. After Sakusa practically ran back to his room, Atsumu felt like _crying_. It was the first time someone outside of his team or family showed any form of kindness towards him. There had been times where he thought his own team only treated him kindly because he was their teammate (only for him to receive a head chop from Aran along with a “don’t you dare say we don’t care about you, dumbass!”), so he didn’t think such a thing would happen, from Sakusa, of all people. He may not show it, but having Sakusa glare at him during morning practice stresses him out.

“It was a last-minute, impulsive purchase, nothing personal, Kourai-kun,” he reasons.

“So... _Sakusa_ paid for it, huh?” Hoshiumi’s tone turns teasing. 

Atsumu freezes. How did he know?

“You left your wallet here last night.”

“Ah…” he mutters, “well yeah. I plan to pay him back.”

Hoshiumi rolls his eyes. “Dude, just accept the damn pudding. He’s being nice to you-”

“No, no, that can’t be right,” Atsumu cuts him off, tapping a finger against his chin, “he’s probably expecting something in return-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Hoshiumi gets up from bed, “Sakusa’s a dick sometimes-”

“Yer one to talk.”

“...but he isn’t cruel,” he grumbles, his scowl suddenly shifting into a small smirk, “or maybe he likes you~” 

Atsumu flushes. “No way.”

“Yes way,” Hoshiumi is grinning now, “why else would he drag you out at night to buy you things, hm?” 

Atsumu’s at a loss for words. 

“Thought so,” he triumphantly makes his way to the door with his toiletries and clothes, “close your mouth dude, you’ll catch flies. Also, you might wanna hurry shower, don’t wanna keep loverboy waiting now, yeah?” 

Atsumu clenches his fists. “He’s not...we don’t…” 

“Yeah, he is!” 

“No!” Atsumu exclaims, ears tinting pink, “it’s just...he’s…he paid for yer drink too!” 

“But I wasn’t the one he asked out,” he snickers, as he digs through his bag. 

“But that’s ‘cause he...he…” What were Sakusa’s intentions, really? Everything he’s done so far feels so out of nowhere, Atsumu was convinced the spiker disliked him from the way he looks and acts around him before camp, but now he’s not so sure about that. 

“He’s in love with you, that’s what!” Hoshiumi teases as he skips outside, leaving the setter alone in their shared room. 

Atsumu is still frozen on the spot, feeling his entire face go red at the implications of what Hoshiumi said sinks in. There’s just no way...there’s no way Sakusa Kiyoomi, someone who looked like he barely tolerated Atsumu’s existence, likes him, let alone in a romantic sense. 

Stupid Hoshiumi putting stupid ideas in his head. 

  
  
  


The sound of a volleyball bouncing away from Atsumu echoes throughout the suddenly silent gymnasium. 

It’s 4 PM, Atsumu is already having a bad day, and he just _had to_ mess that set up in front of possibly the most annoying person in camp (no, Kourai isn’t the worst, apparently). This particular kid, whose name Atsumu didn’t know, has been glaring at him since the beginning of camp (no, not the endearing type of glare Sakusa would send him- wait, what?), and there were several instances where Atsumu caught him whispering with the other players about him and it didn’t seem pleasant (bless Kageyama for defending him despite the weird look Kageyama had given Atsumu when he called him a ‘goody two shoes’ the other day). However, Atsumu couldn’t care less. He couldn’t. It isn’t the first time someone’s talked shit about him with others, Osamu once told him he had a talent for accidentally causing problems with people and Hoshiumi told him the other day that people hating him wasn’t irregular, so once again, he couldn’t care less. It was normal. 

However, Atsumu did notice the spiker not putting much effort into actually spiking the toss he sent to him, whether it ended up slightly too high or not, which immediately had him clenching his fists in anger. This was _All-Japan_ , how could they invite shitty players like him? 

Atsumu could forgive mistakes, but not putting any effort into doing something was a whole different matter. 

_‘I see what yer doin’.’_

“What was that?” 

“What?” Atsumu’s voice sounds flat as he turns to face the first year spiker, who was glaring back at him. 

“Your toss was too high,” the spiker narrows his eyes, suddenly wary of Atsumu’s sudden antagonizing demeanor.

Atsumu rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. “Whatever. Sorry.” 

“What? Can’t accept that you made a mistake, Mr. Best High School Setter?” the spiker taunts back, probably annoyed at Atsumu’s insincere apology. Unfortunately, Atsumu is not in a good mood, usually, he’d ignore the angry spiker and move on, but not today. 

“I already apologized, what else do you want!?” Atsumu sneers. He really doesn’t need this right now. Due to Atsumu suddenly raising his voice, several players from the other side of the net try calling out to them to drop it and continue the game before the coaches notice. 

“Not your pissy attitude that’s for sure,” he steps forward, “what the hell is your problem?” 

Atsumu gapes. “ _My problem_!? Pissy attitude? Dude, you came at me first and yer lecturing me the way I should be actin’?!”

Atsumu feels a hand on his arm, pulling him back a little. 

“Hey, break it off, will you?” Hoshiumi glares at both the player and Atsumu. “Atsumu, ignore him.”

“Oh no, he’s not ignoring me,” the kid struggles against some players holding him back, “tell him to fix his attitude _and_ setting because I sure as hell am not going to play with someone like him on court!” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, successfully swatting Hoshiumi’s hand away from his arm. “Fix my setting? That was one damn mistake, yer the one overreactin’ about this!” 

“Then fucking apologize properly!” 

“I fucking did, ya’ brat! If yer gonna act like this every time someone makes a mistake on court then forget about ever playing professionally!” 

“The coach’s coming…” Atsumu hears Kageyama comment from the other side of the net, but he doesn’t have the time to back away as the kid continues to walk towards Atsumu. 

“You’re one to talk! I know how you treat your own brother if he fucks up!” 

Why the fuck did he bring up Osamu?

Atsumu’s gaze turns dark. 

“Don’t bring ‘Samu into this.” 

“Guys…” Hoshiumi warns weakly. 

“Well I’m not your precious ‘Samu’, if you’re planning to mess around and treat people as you like, don’t do it here-” 

“I _said_ ,” Atsumu growls out, “don’t fucking bring my brother into this.” His chest suddenly feels tight. 

The kid smirks, having found a weak point. 

“What? So you admit that you treat your brother like shit? You that pissed he wasn’t invited that you had to vent your shitty attitude to the rest of us-” 

If Osamu was in his position, his brother would have punched the kid long ago, but unfortunately, Atsumu is not one to initiate violence. This bastard really knew how to make Atsumu feel fucking helpless. Atsumu closes his eyes, trying to manage his breathing. His chest feels tighter, and the setter can feel his nails dig into his skin as he clenches his fists tighter and tighter…

The kid stops talking when a tall figure suddenly looms over him. 

Atsumu opens his eyes to see a familiar shade of yellow in front of his eyes. As his eyes roam upwards, he sees familiar dark curls.

“We only have an hour left of practice,” he deadpans, “are you done?” 

Sakusa. 

Komori is standing near him, just to make sure Sakusa doesn’t do anything out of line. 

The kid could only look at Sakusa with wide eyes, jaw hung open. Without another word, Sakusa steps away from the kid, going back to his side of the court. 

At the exact same time, Coach Hibarida arrives at the scene looking confused. 

“What’s going on here?” 

None of the players want to say anything 

“Miya started it, he started yelling out of nowhere,” a player answers for him. 

Of course he’s the one being blamed. 

“That’s not true,” Kageyama speaks up all of the sudden, “Ando-san provoked him first.” 

That’s...odd. Atsumu didn’t think Kageyama would jump to his defense. They’re not exactly close, but he doesn’t seem like the type of person to get involved in other people’s business. 

“No, _he_ provoked me first, Kageyama,” the kid, apparently named Ando, banters, “you weren’t even there in the first place, how would you know what happened-” 

“Hell no-”

“Hoshiumi. Language.”

“-Kageyama’s right. Ando provoked him first! I heard it all!” 

Coach Hibarida raises a brow. “Is that true? What caused the conflict in the first place?” 

Silence. 

Both Kageyama and Hoshiumi know better than to answer because it might put Atsumu in a bad position. 

Suddenly, Atsumu feels useless. 

The coach’s eyes land on Atsumu, though they aren’t judging, “Miya?” 

“Ando’s right,” he manages to choke out, ignoring the looks he’s receiving from the players around him, “I messed up earlier. I apologize for causin’ trouble,'' Coach Hibarida sighs and tells everyone to get back to practice and that he’ll speak to both Ando and Atsumu later. While the other players scramble to find their initial positions, Atsumu turns his back on the coach and walks away to grab his bottle. He needs to drink the lump in his throat away somehow. He feels Hoshiumi tailing him, patting his back lightly as a form of comfort.

He doesn’t miss the pitying looks Kageyama and Komori send his way. Though his heart clenches a little when Sakusa can’t even look at him. 

“Atsu-”

“Kourai-kun, it’s fine,” Atsumu raises a hand. 

No, it isn’t fine. Atsumu is still seething, but volleyball is much more important right now. 

Hoshiumi narrows his eyes. “It’s _not_ okay. I don’t know you well but even I can tell that you’re not fine about the shit Ando said to you.”

Atsumu lets out a dry laugh. 

“I provoked him too, y’know,” he drawls, grabbing for this bottle, “either way, I’ll get in trouble as well.” 

The shorter teen won’t back down. “No shit, you provoked him cause he was being a dick. I don’t even know what problem Ando has with you.” 

“I mean you said it yourself, didn’t’cha?” Atsumu pauses to drink, “a lot of people hate me.” 

Hoshiumi looks flustered. “W-well I didn’t really mean it like that…” he trails off, “but you’ve literally done nothing to him-!”

“I messed up a set,” Atsumu places his bottle on the floor again, “he got pissed, I was pissed he was pissed, and we got carried away. End of story.” He doesn’t mention the fact that Ando purposely missed the set. With that, he walks back to his position in the court, leaving a flabbergasted Hoshiumi staring at his back. 

* * *

“You’re not gonna eat?” Hoshiumi leans against the doorframe of his and Atsumu’s shared room. The latter is currently curled up in bed, fresh out of the shower, and eyes glued to his phone. It’s pretty late, but Atsumu had to stay behind due to the Coach’s request and he was forced to make up with Ando, much to his irritation. The brat looked way too happy to have Atsumu show humility towards him. Hoshiumi, for some reason, decided to wait until Atsumu was allowed to go. Instead of heading towards the cafeteria, Hoshiumi and Atsumu decided to help clean the gym up before showering. 

“Later, I ate a bit like 2 hours ago,” Atsumu replies. 

“It’s late y’know, and we had a whole day of practice, you can’t skip your meals” Hoshiumi crosses his arms, “I doubt the cafeteria’s still open either. We’re gonna have to sneak out to eat.”

  
Silence. 

“I’ll eat later.’

More silence. 

Hoshiumi stands there for another few seconds before closing the door and walking away. 

  
  


_Samu: and mom said we can get the new game if we get good marks for our finals_

_Samu: tsumu you there?_

_Tsumu: …_

_Tsumu: so that’s a no then_

_Samu: :-)_

_Samu: it’s fine we can buy it ourselves_

_Tsumu: Samu i’m broke_

_Samu: …_

_Samu: anyways_

_Samu: how’s camp? everything okay?_

Does his brother have a 6th sense or something?

_Tsumu: why r u asking_

_Samu: my tsumu-done-fucked-up senses were tingling_

_Tsumu: wtf even is that_

_Samu: just answer the question ya scrub_

_Tsumu: hEY only i get to use scrub_

_Tsumu: and everything’s fine and dandy thank you very much_

_Samu: so you did something_

_Tsumu: ?????_

_Samu: i just know ok_

_Samu: whatd you do_

_Tsumu: just messed up a set that’s all_

_Tsumu: but it’s nothing big_

_Samu: just that? Nothing else?_

_Atsumu thinks for a moment._

_Tsumu: yea_

_Tsumu: shouldn’t you be helping ma with setting up dinner?_

_Samu: oh yeah_

  
  


Nice save. 

Speaking of dinner, despite the nausea in his stomach, maybe he should look for something to eat or snack on, it’s been a really long and tiring day after all. Maybe he can sneak out to the minimart again and grab something. 

  
  


_Samu: nice try it’s way past dinner time_

Nevermind. 

_Samu: so what’s wrong_

_Tsumu: your twin senses are freaky samu did you know that_

_Samu: so im right_

_Tsumu: i didn’t say that !!!_

_Samu: but you implied i was right_

_Tsumu: whatever!!!_

_Tsumu: im going to get some food and ignore you_

_Samu: whatever jerk_

  
  
  


Atsumu pockets his phone and exits his room, immediately making his way to the cafeteria. 

He isn’t exactly paying attention to where he’s going and ends up colliding with someone else. Atsumu lets out a small ‘oof’ and stumbles backwards, the guy in front of him getting knocked backwards as well, trying very hard to juggle the phone in his hand, making sure it doesn’t fall to the ground. Atsumu looks up to glare at the guy, maybe tell him to watch where he is going. 

However, the guy beats him to it.

“Watch where-”

Atsumu’s eyes widen the moment they make eye contact.

“...You’re g-going...”

“Kiyoomi-kun?” 

“Miya?” 

Sakusa, despite his face being clad by his white facemask, clearly looks flustered. Atsumu’s eyes travel downwards, to Sakusa’s phone, which is playing a video.

“Are you watching while walkin’?” Atsumu laughs, “what’re ya’ watchin’?” 

“No I’m not.”

Sakusa flushes and pauses his video, nearly flinching when Atsumu goes to grab for his wrist to stop him from doing so. However, Atsumu senses Sakusa’s discomfort with being touched and immediately steps away. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sakusa mutters, looking away, “I was just watching documentaries.” 

“What kind?”

Sakusa huffs. “Are you always this nosy, Miya?” 

Atsumu smiles. 

“Aw, don’t be so prickly, Kiyoomi-kun, what’s wrong with tryna make friends, hm?” Atsumu tilts his head.

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Clearly, you’re not doing a very good job right now.” 

Atsumu frowns. Sakusa raises a brow at his sudden change of expression, panic slowly rising within him but he tries his best not to show it. Did he say something wrong? Was he still upset from earlier? 

Sakusa couldn’t stop the guilty feeling slowly creeping up his chest. 

Sakusa coughs. “It’s about…” God, he’s really going to tell him, isn’t he? “About....” Sakusa mumbles the last words, again. 

Atsumu looks up. “What?”

Sakusa glares at him. “I just told you.”

The setter huffs, “yer gonna want to stop doing that Kiyoomi-kun.”

“It’s about,” Sakusa shows Atsumu the screen of his phone. Atsumu blinks. There’s a big, flashy English title in the middle of the screen. 

“ _History_ ? What’s so embarrassing about that?” Atsumu inquires skeptically, taking a closer look, “...’ _unsolved mysteries in history_ ’…?” His eyes roam downwards, “...’ _who really was the zod_ -’ oh come on, Kiyoomi-kun! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about! We all watch weird shit!” he throws both arms in the air out of frustration. 

Sakusa turns his phone off and stuffs it down his pocket, embarrassed once more. 

“Shut up.”

Atsumu grins, “yer embarrassed, huh?”

Atsumu can imagine Sakusa puffing his cheeks out of embarrassment underneath the mask. 

“I am _not_.” 

“Seriously, Kiyoomi-kun, you need to loosen up, there’s nothin’ wrong with watchin’ that,” Atsumu rolls his eyes. There’s a short silence where Atsumu and Sakusa stare each other down until it’s interrupted by a noise. 

His stomach growls loudly and Atsumu feels like crawling into a hole. 

Atsumu swears he hears Sakusa snort. 

“You were planning to eat?” Atsumu, face red, nods, “it’s already 20:30, the cafeteria closed a while ago,” Atsumu groans, “I saw Hoshiumi go out with Motoya and Kageyama.”

“Kageyama? _Sneaking out_?” Atsumu asks incredulously, “who corrupted him?” 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Atsumu shakes his head, “guess I gotta catch up to them,” he turns around, “I’m going to grab my wallet and grab something from the mart, see ya’, Kiyoomi-kun.” 

“Wait.”

Atsumu stops his tracks.

“I’ll...come with you.” 

He turns around. 

“Ya’ sure?” he eyes Kiyoomi from head to toe, “ya’ already showered and dressed for bed, ‘sure ya’ wanna go out?” 

Sakusa is quiet. 

“W-wouldn’t want you getting lost now?” he attempts to answer with a smug tone. 

Atsumu flushes, but pretends he doesn’t. 

“Yer so mean, Kiyoomi-kun! I know my way around here!” he puffs up his chest, “and I’m literally older than you!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “By a few months. So what?” he walks towards Atsumu’s direction, stopping beside him. 

“Meet you by the lobby in 10 minutes,” then Sakusa starts walking away, “and don’t take too long picking an outfit.”

  
  
  


They manage to sneak past the sleeping security guard in front of the dorms before running away when Sakusa accidentally steps on a dry branch on the ground, which causes Atsumu to let out a loud giggle, startling the security guard awake. Atsumu runs ahead with Sakusa on his tail - the latter having stood frozen on the spot like a deer in headlights after stepping on the branch, the Sakusa curses the setter loudly for ruining their plan. 

It takes awhile for them to reach town, to an area where they’re sure the security guard won’t bother following them too. Sakusa spends the next 3 minutes cursing Atsumu once more, but to his face, which Atsumu laughs at in reply. The spiker could only stare at the slightly shorter teen in awe. 

“Why is it so damn cold today?” Atsumu grips the hand warmers in his pockets, grumbling to himself, “is the world really endin’? I swear Tokyo’s never been this cold.” 

Sakusa quirks a brow at him. “The world is not ending in 2012, Miya.” 

Atsumu snickers, “alright, yer the expert here, yeah? Didja watch a documentary about it too?” Sakusa glares at him, “no, I’m serious! I’m not shamin’ yer hobby, Kiyoomi-kun!” 

“...Yes.”

Atsumu laughs, “hah! Knew it! Bet ya’ watched it ‘cause you were worried it was true!” 

“Did not,” Sakusa huffs. He did, but that isn’t something he wants Atsumu to know, “come on, let’s hurry before your stomach starts digesting itself.”

Atsumu pouts. “You seem to care for me so much, Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu cringes when the words left his mouth, “Y’know I’m still cold, Kiyoomi-kun, my legs probably froze to the ground.” He emphasizes his words by pretending to struggle in lifting his foot up. 

“What do you want me to do, Miya? Hug you?” Sakusa blurts out, words laced with thick sarcasm. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes but opens his arms widely, gesturing for the taller teen to come closer, he grins smugly at Sakusa who turns red at that. 

How the hell can a kid be so shameless about things like that? Sakusa has never met someone as forward as Atsumu in his life, or at least that forward with _him_. But he guesses that it shouldn’t really be a surprise. 

It was, in fact, Atsumu’s straightforward personality that drew Sakusa to him. 

He met Atsumu during their first nationals in their first year and the blonde didn’t really make an impression on him. He remembers watching Atsumu and his twin brother from afar as they fought over a water bottle that Atsumu claimed to be his, while his brother insisted that it wasn’t. But on court, they were completely different compared to Sakusa’s first impression of them, he was almost phased by the stark difference. 

The second time they met was during the Spring Nationals the next year. Again, he didn’t really have an opinion towards Atsumu despite the not-so-nice rumors he’s heard about him. But Sakusa had to admit that he was an exceptional player. He didn’t have any actual interactions with him, but he did play against his team that year. 

It was their third meeting that left a strong impression on Sakusa, and the moment Sakusa felt something he’s never felt before. 

“What? You offered?” 

“You’re insufferable,” Sakusa shakes his head before walking away. 

Then, his eyes roamed downwards, specifically eying Sakusa’s foot.

“Is yer foot okay?”

Sakusa nods. “I wouldn’t be at practice today if it wasn’t,” Atsumu looks relieved. Then Sakusa gives him a look, “as if your tiny foot could do serious damage to mine.” 

Atsumu explodes as Sakusa continues walking away, unbothered. 

They walk for another 5 minutes until the two reach a familiar building they’d visited the night before Atsumu immediately charges in, hungry from all the running, walking, and bothering Sakusa. The taller merely rolls his eyes at the sight of Atsumu grabbing every packaged snack from the shelves before walking in to join him. 

“Slow down, Miya, the snacks aren’t planning to go anywhere,” Sakusa drawls. He looks around the mart, in the hope to see some familiar faces, but alas there were only two other people in the minimart besides the two, and neither of them are Komori, Hoshiumi, or Kageyama. They probably left earlier or decided to go elsewhere. 

“Kiyoomi-kun, are you not gettin’ anythin’?” Atsumu doesn’t seem phased by Sakusa’s scolding earlier, but instead, he continues shoving chips and packed bread into the basket. 

Sakusa wrinkles his nose in disgust, “judging by the amount of food you’re buying, my shopping bag could only carry so much, Miya.” Atsumu perks up at that, turning to Sakusa with a small smile. 

“Lucky for you, Kiyoomi-kun, I brought my own this time,” he goes to show Sakusa the folded shopping bag he stuffed in the inner pockets of his coat. 

“Nice,” Sakusa deadpans, “now hurry up.”

Atsumu visibly deflates. “Why? You wanna continue watching that documentary?” 

“No,” Sakusa huffs. 

“Then?”

“You need to hurry and _eat_ , Miya,” Sakusa answers as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. Which it is. 

He catches Atsumu slightly stumble after the words leave Sakusa’s mouth. 

“Ah,” he awkwardly looks away. 

A pause.

“Well, I think I’m done now,” Atsumu turns to Sakusa again. 

“Alright,” Sakusa unconsciously stuffs his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

He watches Atsumu slowly making his way towards the cashier to pay for his purchases before following him out. As Atsumu tries walking back to their dorms, Sakusa stops him. 

“Miya.” 

Atsumu turns around. 

Sakusa suddenly feels a huge lump in his throat. Just like the night before, the way Atsumu looks underneath the night sky provokes a particular feeling within Sakusa, a feeling so unfamiliar that it scares him. His chest feels tight, the corner of his lips trying to curve upwards, every word he wants to say out loud somehow stuck to his throat, and Komori would comment how red his face would get. He once wondered if he should be feeling this way in the first place, it worried him so much back then that he had to vent out all about it to Komori. Komori couldn’t stop smiling as Sakusa continued to rant about how he wished that he could tape the corner of his lips down to stop them from smiling. He had laughed and patted Sakusa on the back.

_“I think you might have a tiny crush, Kiyoomi.”_

Sakusa denied that strongly. Insisting that it’s impossible for him to love someone he spoke to once. 

_“I didn’t say you love him, Kiyoomi. I just think you might like him a tiiiny bit,” Komori drags the ‘i’ longer than necessary, “Tell me, is this ‘feeling’ you’re experiencing something you particularly dislike?”_

Sakusa denied that as well. In his mind. 

_“Or how about this,” Komori smirked, “do you think he’s cute?”_

Sakusa’s mind had malfunctioned at that. 

He snaps back to reality, keeping his gaze on Atsumu, who is looking back at him with uncharacteristically bright eyes, probably from the reflection of the streetlights, Sakusa insists, that it isn’t his imagination. 

“Kiyoomi-kun?”

_Kiyoomi-kun_ , he says. Sakusa can’t remember anyone else in his life saying his first name so...so...differently. There’s something about Atsumu that lures Sakusa to him. It took a while for Sakusa to accept the fact that he finds Atsumu attractive, and another month for him to accept that the odd feeling he keeps experiencing whenever he thinks of him was a stupid _crush_.

_“Oi, Sakusa, right?” Sakusa turned around, a scowl on his face, bothered that some stranger had the audacity to touch his shoulder. It was one thing when his teammates touched Sakusa during practice, be it a pat on the back, a ruffle on his hair, or even an attempt at a high five, it was another thing for a stranger, someone who Sakusa probably didn’t know, to touch him. Who the hell do they think they are, Sakusa wonders as he turns around-_

_Oh._

_Staring back at him was one of the twins from Inarizaki. The blonde one._

_“Miya…” Sakusa trails off, trying very hard to hide the disinterest in his tone._

_“Atsumu,” the blonde finishes, he seems to notice that Sakusa would rather be anywhere than here right now, “your uh. Bag’s unzipped,” he continues, he hands Sakusa a folded cloth, “and I think this fell from your bag.”_

_Sakusa could only stare at the item in Atsumu’s hand._

_“Oh,” was the only thing he could mutter out, Sakusa’s eyes wander around the room, “thank you.”_

_Atsumu smiles._

_“No problem,” Sakusa takes the shirt from his hand, he groans at the thought of his only spare shirt having fallen off his bag and had been on the floor for God knows how long. “Ya’ should keep an eye on yer bag more carefully, people tend to lose things easily in crowded places like this.” The hopeful look on Atsumu’s face made Sakusa cringe. The teen was trying to get to know Sakusa and he was making it way too obvious._

_But why?_

_Sakusa felt bad for immediately turning away and not continuing Atsumu’s attempt at small talk. He could see the blonde’s confusion from afar the moment Sakusa walked away from him._

_But at least, it wasn’t the last time he would be speaking to him that day._

“Kiyoooomi-kun,” Atsumu snaps his fingers in front of Sakusa’s face, snapping him back to reality- again, “Are ya’ tired or somethin’? We should hurry back to the dorms if so-”

“Wait,” he stops Atsumu from walking away, “you should eat first. Right now”

“But it’s already so late-”

“Who cares,” Sakusa banters, “I’ll wait for you.” 

Atsumu looks at him strangely before making his way to a small bench a bit away from the minimart they visited. Sakusa hates sitting in public facilities like outdoor benches, but he isn’t going to sit all night waiting for the setter to eat, so he reluctantly places himself next to Atsumu. 

Atsumu begins unwrapping a store-bought onigiri. “So, Kiyoomi-kun, what other weird history things do you like watching?”

Sakusa thinks for a moment. 

“Documentaries about ancient artifacts, lesser-known history facts,” a beat, “and conspiracy theories.” 

“That’s not history.”

“...”

Atsumu snickers before taking a bite from his onigiri. 

“Miya.”

“Ya’ really gotta stop saying my name like that, Kiyoomi-kun.” 

“Why didn’t you fight back?”

Atsumu stops chewing. But instead of lashing out about it, he merely sighs. 

“How many times do I hafta tell ya’ to drop it, Kiyoomi-kun?”

Sakusa wrinkles his nose in disgust. 

“Don’t talk when you’re chewing your food, Miya,” he’s met with silence, “I...Ando was clearly in the wrong for acting that way.” 

Atsumu shrugs. 

“I provoked him.”

“He could’ve ignored it.”

“But he didn’t,” a big bite. 

Sakusa is frustrated. It’s so unlike Atsumu to let people step all over him. He’s supposed to be prideful, a little egoistic, and ready to fight for his worth, it pisses Sakusa off to see him acting this way with a first year of all people. Even Atsumu wouldn’t back down from arguing with his brother, why is he acting this way with Ando? 

“I know what yer thinking,” Atsumu says after he swallows, “that I don’t seem like the type to back down from a fight.”

Sakusa nods silently. 

“If I’m bein’ honest, Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu continues, “I don’t really care about people like him,” a beat, “I just happen to be havin’ a bad day,” he picks at his food, “and he brought up ‘Samu.” 

That’s enough of an explanation for Sakusa. 

“I know he’s not the only one to see me that way,” he turns to look up to the sky, “I fight with ‘Samu a lot but...he’s my brother and maybe we sometimes bring out the worst in each other, but in the end,” a smile, “I’d take a bullet for him without a second thought.” 

Sakusa feels the same way for his siblings. 

“I know deep down that ‘Samu would never do anything that would actually hurt me and vice versa,” he takes a small bite. 

Sakusa’s stomach churns at that for some odd reason. 

“You love him a lot, do you?” 

Atsumu nods slowly. 

“People talk shit and assume things ‘bout me and my brother but in the end, the only opinion that matters to us is ma’s,” he finishes the sentence with a chuckle. 

Sakusa wonders how Atsumu deals with the amount of shit people say about him. While he isn’t celebrity-level, Atsumu is well-known within high school volleyball, to the point where he has his own small following who bring handmade pickets with his name on them to his games. Sakusa has to roll his eyes every time he sees that, but at least they’re supporting him. With the amount of support he’s receiving from people, there ought to be people who don’t like him as well, be it out of jealousy or simply out of spite. Atsumu is pretty active on social media as well, especially on his Instagram, maintaining a particular image, an image Sakusa has perceived as the way Atsumu really is in real life. He’s concluded that Atsumu is someone he would never approach as they live in two different worlds. But talking to him on a bench in the middle of Tokyo late at night isn’t something Sakusa ever thought of before, and he’s actually learning so much about him right now.

Seeing him so...calm about being treated that way by others makes Sakusa so angry. 

“I see…”

“Ya’ don’t have to say anythin’, Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu interrupts, “just havin’ you listen to me is good.” 

Sakusa stiffens. 

“So about Ando,” Atsumu sighs, “just...let’s not talk ‘bout him, anymore. 

“Alright,” he huffs. Sakusa turns to look at Atsumu, who is stuffing the small plastic wrap into his shopping bag, having finished his food already. That was quick. 

Atsumu turns to face him as well. “I think we should head back,” he smirks, “ya’ look sleepy, Kiyoomi-kun.” 

“I am not,” he eyes Atsmu’s bag, “and eat something else. I doubt one onigiri is enough.” 

“Nah, I’m good. Besides, ya’ really look like yer about to pass out if you close yer eyes for too long. Let’s go, Kiyoomi-kun,” he snickers, standing up and slowly walking away. Sakusa follows him, but when Atsumu suddenly halts his steps, Sakusa nearly walks into him. He flinches at the sudden closeness, but immediately steps backwards. “What the hell, Miya?” 

Atsumu turns around an item in his hands. 

“As part of our tradition, I’m givin’ ya’ this in return for accompanyin’ me out tonight!” Atsumu proudly announces. Sakusa looks down to Atsumu’s hand, an onigiri similar to the one he bought earlier sitting on his palm, presenting it to Sakusa. 

“An onigiri.”

“With salmon filling!” 

“I don’t eat store-bought onigiris, Miya,” Sakusa crosses his arms, ears tinted pink nevertheless. 

Atsumu deflates, pulling his hand back. 

“Yer so prickly, Omi-kun.”

_Omi-kun???_

“Did you just call me-”

“Omi-kun, Omi-omi, Omigiri-kun,” Atsumu continues with a teasing tone, causing Sakusa’s eyebrow to twitch uncontrollably. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what, Omi-kun? Calling you by your name?”

Cheeky little-

“Yes. Stop that.”

“Omi-kun, Omi-Omi, Omi-kun-” 

“If I accept your damn onigiri, will you stop calling me that?” Sakusa snaps. 

Atsumu’s eyes sparkle, shoving the onigiri into Sakusa’s hand, nearly causing the spiker to stumble backwards. 

“I’m glad we can finally agree on somethin’, Kiyoomi-kun!” Atsumu laughs loudly. 

There it was again. 

Sakusa couldn’t help the fond smile creeping up his lips at the sight before him. 

It’s the way Atsumu’s eyes curve into crescents whenever he laughs loudly, the way his light laughter emits innocence in contrast to the usual Atsumu. There is something about his laughter Kiyoomi loves and hates at the same time. 

_“His...laugh. When h-he laughs, it feels like…” Sakusa was going to regret telling his cousin, “...like everything’s going to be okay, Motoya.”_

_“Huh? He was literally laughing at Hoshiumi slipping in the bathroom, Kiyoomi, he was laughing at someone’s misery and you’re here saying his laughter is cute! Hahahaha-”_

Atsumu stops laughing when Sakusa remains silent underneath his white mask. Quirking a brow, Atsumu unconsciously leans his body forwards towards Sakusa. 

“I know yer smilin’ under your mask, Omi-kun,” not that nickname _again_. 

“I’m not.”

“Open your mask just this once, Kiyoomi-kun,” Atsumu begs, “Kourai-kun’s never gonna believe me when I tell him I saw ya’ smilin’.”

“Cause I’m not smiling.”

“Please, Kiyoomi-kun!” 

“No.”

Atsumu crosses his arms. “Just this once,” he tries his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, “please?” 

Sakusa stares at him.

“Put that face away, Miya, you’re scaring me,” his hand slowly reaches for his mask, “if I open my mask- j-just to prove to you that I’m not smiling, will you stop that look?”

Atsumu grins. 

Sakusa sighs for the hundredth time tonight and gracefully takes his mask off. He curses the fact that his lips automatically curve into a small smile at the flabbergasted expression adorning Atsumu’s face right now. 

So he looks away. 

Atsumu is still silent. 

Shame creeps up Sakusa’s chest under Atsumu’s blatant staring, so he quickly puts his mask back on once more, just in time to hide the blush under his cheeks. 

“Satisfied?” 

“W-well,” he says after a while, “ya’ really smiled huh,” he scratches his neck.

“Well there you have it,” Sakusa walks around Atsumu, standing in front of him, “now let’s go back.” 

Atsumu, still flustered, nods. 

“Y-yeah.” 

The walk back to the dorms is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might take a while T____T i have the outlines done but it's difficult for me to write so....yeah 
> 
> i will also be posting a cover art to this fic once i figure out how to promote this fic on twt dsfhhds 
> 
> (pls do not skip meals esp after training camps or heavy exercises ;-;) 
> 
> Also plugging some fluffy sakuatsu art i made on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1351895421593927681?s=20)  
> and also angsty skts art [here](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1352244376391413766?s=20)  
> [fic cover](https://twitter.com/makaIaure/status/1352114368821956608?s=20)  
> 


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> future!atsumu, osamu, and suna try to figure out what to do but barely makes progress. 
> 
> sakusa explains everything to past!atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !! sorry this took a while, i had a huge mental block and it was difficult to write something without my head hurting sm T____T 
> 
> thank u so much to everyone who left kudos and comments! i really appreciate them sm :" 
> 
> special thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for helping me with this chapter !

_?? December 2012 (Present)  _

”How tall am I in the future?”

  
“Mmm, around 191 cm?”

“Do I still play?”

Atsumu nods. 

“Yeah.”

Suna isn’t reacting to any of Atsumu’s answers to his questions. In fact, it feels as if he’s interrogating Atsumu instead of wanting to know more about himself. Atsumu has more or less explained his situation vaguely to Suna, not wanting to reveal too much information to the younger blocker, but Suna is surprisingly a really,  _ really  _ curious individual. 

“Then what-” 

Osamu sighs, “Suna, do you really want to know every single detail of yer future?” Osamu thinks for a second, “or at least your alternate future.” Suna turns to give him a look. 

“Why the hell not?"

Atsumu chuckles at his brother when he grumbles at his friend’s reply. Osamu is one to talk after an entire day of interrogating his brother about what happens in his future.

“But I never heard you talk this much before,” Osamu quietly protests. It takes everything within Atsumu’s power to hold himself back from laughing. 

“Anyways,” Suna turns back to Atsumu, ignoring Osamu, “What team do I-”

“That’s for ya’ to know in the future,” Atsumu smirks, cutting him off. Suna blinks but doesn’t otherwise react. The next question, while Atsumu is expecting it, still has him choking on his drink. 

“Am I dating anyone in the future?” 

Osamu’s eyes widen at both the question and his brother’s reaction to it. The blonde’s gaze discreetly shifts between the two. 

“Uhh...that’s also for you to know…in the future?” 

Suna deflates. 

“So I’m not dating anyone?”

“No comment.”

Osamu looks bothered. 

“By sayin’ that, yer basically confirmin’ that he’s datin’ someone, ‘Tsumu,” he narrows his eyes suspiciously. 

Dammit. 

Atsumu sighs. “If I tell ya’ who yer datin’, yer gonna get way too excited ‘bout it and ruin yer chances, plus I’m not givin’ ya’ that false hope.” 

While Osamu denies that anything is going on between him and Suna, he could tell from the way he looks at Suna, the way he tails him around school, and the way he speaks of him to Atsumu, that Osamu might’ve already developed a small infatuation towards the middle blocker at this point. How adorable.

Suna stares at him for a moment before nodding in agreement. “That’s wise of you,” Suna tells him. 

Osamu pretends to look shocked. “What the hell happened to ya’ while I was gone?” 

“Whaddya mean by that!?” 

“Y-yer so grown up and-” 

“Shut yer trap! I  _ am  _ a grownup!” 

“Aaand he’s back,” disappointment laces Suna's words.

Atsumu’s hand goes to ruffle his own hair out of frustration. “Okay, so enough questions for now. How are we findin’ this dumb ring again? Do I gotta dive down a river and randomly find it buried underwater or somethin’?” Atsumu grumbles, eying Osamu, “or do I get ‘Samu to do it so I can wrestle the ring from him and-”

He earns a whack on his head. 

“Ow!”

“Will ya’ shut up about the Lord of the Rings for once?” Osamu hisses at him, “and how can you sound so excited about this?” 

“But why?” Atsumu whines as he rubs the spot his brother had hit him, “this is...this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! When will I ever experience somethin’ like this again!?”

Osamu feels a headache coming. He still wonders why an idiot like Atsumu, of all people, is the first to experience time travel. 

“Ya’ think this is fun? What if we never find the ring, huh? What then? Still a fun adventure then-”

Atsumu is slightly surprised to see his brother’s reaction. He isn’t the one who was transported to the past, yet he seems a lot more worried about it. 

Then Osamu feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Osamu, calm down,” Suna says to him, before turning to Atsumu, “and you, don’t stress your brother too much.”

“I am calm!” 

“Why am I gettin’ scolded-”

Suna slumps in his seat. “You know what? I regret joining you guys. I’m going back home,” with that, he slowly gets up from the floor to reach for his bag across the room. 

Atsumu halts Suna from leaving by grabbing the back of his shirt, causing the lanky teen to stumble backwards out of shock. 

“No! No backing out of this!” Atsumu exclaims, “we need ya’ here!” 

“Yeah!” Osamu snaps his head towards him, “we uh, need you to...k-keep us in check.” 

Suna struggles against Atsumu’s grip on his shirt, afraid the older man will accidentally rip it t if he pulls too hard. “Then Kita-san would be a better-”

Atsumu pales at the memory of what happened this morning. “Absolutely not!” he cuts in, “Kita-san  _ cannot  _ be involved in this!” 

“Then how about Aran-san?” Suna gives Atsumu a flat look.

“Both Aran-kun and Kita-san are out of the question!” Atsumu whines, “we’re already a good team, Suna, ya can’t just leave us!” he tugs Suna backwards, “this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Suna! We’re like...we’re like...Frodo, Sam, and-” Atsumu stops right there. Suna turns to glare at him. “Nevermind,” he squeaks out. 

“No. Continue what you were about to say.” 

“Y’know, on second thought, I think it’s fine if you wanna-”

“ _ Continue _ .” 

Atsumu slowly loosens his grip on Suna’s shirt, fear creeping up his chest “er,” he turns to Osamu in an attempt to beg his twin for help, but the latter is pretending to look through his phone, ignoring Atsumu. Atsumu slowly turns back to Suna, grinning nervously, “...Gollum.” 

Osamu snorts loudly. 

Suna slowly makes his way towards Atsumu with a dark look, sitting next to him. The older man is watching his friend’s every movement carefully as if expecting him to lash out at any given moment. 

“So what’s the plan,  _ precious _ ?” Suna sneers, supposedly imitating Gollum, causing Atsumu to swallow. First Kita, and now Suna. Were his teammates this scary back then? Or is 24-year old Atsumu a bigger coward than his younger self?

Osamu can no longer hold back and bursts out laughing at that, phone slipping off his palms and slamming into the floor. Atsumu flashes him a betrayed look. 

“‘Samu! Yer supposed to be helping me!” 

“No way, yer hilarious, ‘Tsumu! Keep it goin’!” 

  
“Ya brat-!” 

Suna flicks both twins on the side of their heads. 

“I said,” he hardens his gaze at the cowering twins, “what’s the plan? Where do we start looking for the ring?” 

Osamu is the first to recover, “not sure. But ‘Tsumu said his teammate from the future was the one to own the ring in his timeline.” 

“And this teammate is…”

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Atsumu answers, “from Fukurodani.” 

Suna blinks. Atsumu is teammates with  _ the  _ Bokuto Koutarou? “In Tokyo?” 

Atsumu nods. 

“Welp,” Suna turns away, “guess that’s where we’ll be looking, right?” 

“Huh?” Atsumu scrunches his face in confusion. 

“He means, the ring might be in Tokyo if Bokuto was the first to get a hold of it,” Osamu answers for his friend, eyes rolling, “the chances are low, but it wouldn’t hurt to start lookin’ from there. That right?” he turns to Suna for confirmation, who nods in reply. 

Atsumu looks annoyed. “Yeah, and guess how big Tokyo is? It’s like findin’-”

“A needle in a haystack, I get it,” Osamu finishes his twin’s sentence, “do ya have a better idea, ‘Tsumu?”

Atsumu crosses his arms, looking at both Osamu and Suna with a smug look. 

“And how are we goin’ to Tokyo? You two have school.” 

Dammit. 

Osamu tsks. 

“We can go with you during the weekends,” Osamu checks the calendar on his phone, “which is tomorrow, and go back on Sunday afternoons, but yer welcome to stay there throughout the week since ya got nothin’ to do besides findin’ a way back home.” 

“Is this you tryna get rid of me?” Atsumu’s brow twitches. 

Suna ignores the twins, “I have an older cousin who lives in Tokyo, we can stay with him so we don’t have to pay for hotels and such.” 

“How convenient, so we can start our lil’ adventure tomorrow!” Atsumu brightens at that, “I knew I wasn’t wrong to drag ya into this, Suna!” 

“No, no, he’s a professional athlete, don’t let him freeload off yer cousin, Suna,” Osamu scolds the blocker. “This asshole has the audacity to own an expensive car only several years after his debut,” he points accusingly at Atsumu, “An Aston Martin, of all things!” 

“No way,” Suna glances at Atsumu curiously. 

Atsumu gapes. 

“You heartless jerk! I’m not rich! My credit card doesn’t even work here!” And the car…while Atsumu is happy with the purchase, paying for it isn’t fun. Osamu doesn’t need to know that he’s still paying for it after so long. “Don’t listen to him, Suna!” 

“Yer not gettin’ out of this easy! Yer not freeloading out of anyone from my timeline!” 

“Why you-!” 

Suna had stopped paying attention to the twins the moment they started bickering again. His mind was elsewhere, still processing the fact that he’s looking at a 24-year old, professional volleyball player Atsumu being overpowered by his 17-year old brother. He was rather surprised that he took all of this well, a bit too well, perhaps, and accepted the fact that time travel existed just like that. But if future Atsumu somehow time travelled here, then why did their Atsumu get sent away? 

Suna scrunches his nose. Maybe this was a bit confusing after all. 

His mind travels back to the incident this afternoon, where he found the twins hiding in the alleyway yelling about magic existing and Sauron being pretty. He replays the conversation he had listened to earlier. While he didn’t catch everything, what he understood was that Atsumu was the one to get himself into this mess in the first place (of course), and that there was another person involved...something about Atsumu’s ex? 

His ex being...

Then Suna looks at Atsumu curiously.

“Actually,” the younger starts, “I’ve been wondering something since I eavesdropped on you guys earlier.” 

Atsumu shoves his brother away. “What now?” 

“You... _ dated  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

* * *

_ December 6, 2019 _

“Wait, so yer sayin’ my future self accidentally activated a time travel ring and swapped the two of us into each other’s timeline?” Atsumu recites carefully as he leans against the wall. Sakusa nods in confirmation and the younger’s face pales, “and the ring is…” he thinks for a moment, “with Akaashi-kun right now? Bokkun’s fiancé?” Bokuto had insisted that Atsumu call him that with a tearful look. 

“Yeah,” Sakusa sighs. 

Atsumu’s mouth hangs open slightly, still trying to process everything Sakusa has told him the past 10 minutes. 

“W-wait, how did ya’ know ‘bout the ring in the first place? And how much did you know about it?” Atsumu stutters out, “and why me? I mean, why me from this particular timeline? Why not other versions of me? What about-” Atsumu goes on a small ramble afterward, but Sakusa’s mind sticks on one particular question.

Why  _ this  _ version of Atsumu?

Sakusa’s head throbs in pain. “One question at a time,” he snaps, silencing Atsumu. However, Sakusa notices the teen stiffen at that, “sorry,” he huffs out, “anyways, to answer your first question, I need to know what exact date you came from.” 

Atsumu hums. 

“December...something? 2012. I can’t remember the exact date, but it was during the third day of training camp.”

Sakusa freezes. 

“Oh.” 

Well, at least now he knows Atsumu is well acquainted with teen Sakusa. 

Sakusa cringes at Atsumu’s face suddenly turning red, perhaps reliving a particular memory that happened that day. Sakusa knows exactly what date that was. He could remember everything that happened that day in detail. But more than anything, Sakusa wishes he could forget all that. Everything with Atsumu, specifically the current Atsumu, is a thing best left in the past. 

If Sakusa has to be honest, he resents Atsumu, resents him for everything he said to him when they broke up and when they argued that fateful night. He had taken everything Atsumu said to him to heart, but he’s sure his ex doesn’t know that, Atsumu had assumed Sakusa left him first, after all. 

The first few months of playing for the Jackals had been hard on him, having to see and practice with him almost everyday was a challenge for Sakusa. Fortunately, he never really had to talk to him personally, having Bokuto and Hinata had its perks. Perhaps he was the stupid one for joining the team despite knowing it was the team Atsumu has been playing on for the past few years. 

He hates seeing him so...carefree, how easy it must’ve been for Atsumu to move along, how peaceful his life must’ve been not knowing the amount of suffering Sakusa went through when Atsumu blocked every single method of communication they had. He also hated how easy it was for Atsumu to suddenly start small talk with him in the locker rooms back then, how Atsumu thought he had the right to be mad at him like that. 

Now to see a young Atsumu, who had probably just confessed to his young self, talking to him, an older version of his crush, who has long since broken things off with Atsumu, feels like an absolute joke. It’s like they’re living in two different universes. 

Then  _ why _ , why is he trying so hard to help Atsumu? 

With the future version of Atsumu gone, he won’t have to see the person he resents ever again, right? 

Why does he feel responsible over this entire incident when that dumbass was the one who activated the ring? 

“Omi-kun?” 

_ Shut the fuck up,  _ Sakusa wants to say, why the fuck is he still calling him that? 

But...Sakusa does wonder how teen Atsumu took the breakup news so well. Even past Sakusa had cried when Atsumu ended things with him, he was sure past Atsumu had reacted similarly. 

Sakusa shakes his head. “Do you remember...making fun of my hobby?” 

Atsumu is perplexed by the question, then taps his chin repeatedly with a finger before smiling. 

“Of course I do, don’t tell me ya’ still watch those, Omi-kun?” 

How the hell can he still act like this? How could he act so  _ happy  _ around Sakusa knowing what will happen in the future?

Did he act like this when they broke things off back then? 

Sakusa closes his eyes. He can do this. 

“No,” a lie, “but it had something to do with that,” Atsumu’s expression shifts into one of curiousity, “I remember reading something about...myths regarding certain ancient cursed artifacts…the ring happened to be one of the listed items there.” 

Atsumu narrows his eyes. 

“Don’t tell me ya’ got excited when ya’ saw Bokkun’s ring.” 

Sakusa is silent. 

He can’t just admit that. 

“Oh my  _ God _ , Omi-kun.” 

Sakusa thanks the facemask he’s wearing, saving him from further embarrassment. 

“I wanted to know if it was true, the journal stated that no one actually believed in that rumor and there was a real fucking low chance it would work,” Sakusa reluctantly grumbles out, “it wasn’t my fault Bokuto forgot one of the most important things to a proposal and left it in the locker room.”

“But Omi-kun, what if the ring  _ did  _ work and Bokkun never got his ring back that night?” Atsumu hisses at him. 

“Well it did, and you have your future self to thank for that,” Sakusa retaliates with a glare, “now I’m trying to take responsibility by fixing it.” 

“For yer information, what my future self does is technically not my fault... _ yet _ , so don’t give me that look,” Atsumu crosses his arms, “also how are ya’ fixin’ this? How do I get back?” 

“The ring had two owls attached to it,” Sakusa begins, “those owls are detachable, but they say that when you switch their positions, you’re supposed to be brought to a certain time in your life where you feel the happiest, a time where you’re supposedly protected from hardships,” Atsumu gapes at that, “but I heard there were several other factors in order for such a thing to happen, but it wasn’t listed,” Sakusa huffs, “Miya must’ve switched the owls by accident when he attached them back together.” 

Atsumu is silent after Sakusa finishes explaining. 

“That doesn’t answer my question and this certainly doesn’t seem to be my happiest point in life,” Atsumu huffs. 

“Guess it only works for the holder,” Sakusa shrugs. 

So that must mean Atsumu’s happiest point in life is…

...the day he confessed to Sakusa. 

“Then will the ring send me back if we switch the owls again?” Atsumu inquires curiously. 

“That’s what I don’t know. This has never happened to anyone so it’d be obvious that there’s no data on this,” Sakusa scoffs. 

A pregnant pause. 

“If...my future self is in the past, will it change anythin’ in our future?” 

Sakusa shakes his head. “Nothing has happened so far, with this I can conclude that we don’t live in a linear timeline, but maybe multiple ones, where everything, from the past, present, and future, are all happening at once in their own timelines," Sakusa pauses, "but with future Miya in your timeline not changing our future, maybe these timelines aren't connected but rather suggests the existence of multi-" 

Atsumu grabs both sides of his head. “Argh! Stop that, yer startin’ to sound like ‘Samu with that nerd talk!” 

Sakusa smirks underneath his mask. “Weak,” Atsumu glares at him, “so now I need your cooperation if you want to get back to your timeline.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “So formal, Omi-kun. But fine, yer right,” he shoves both hands into his pockets, “what do I need to do first?” 

“Steal the ring from Akaashi.”

Atsumu’s eyes widen.

“No way!” Sakusa shushes the teen, but Atsumu ignores him, “ya’ just said ya’ didn’t know if we could reverse the effect of the ring!” 

“It doesn’t hurt to try, Miya,” Sakusa retorts, “besides, do  _ you  _ have a better idea?” 

Atsumu snaps his mouth shut. 

“Thought so,” he steps away from Atsumu, “we steal the ring from Akaashi and then-” 

“Couldn’t we just explain the situation to him?” Atsumu whines, “I don’t know Akaashi-kun very well, but from the way Bokkun talks about him, he seems like a really nice guy.” 

Atsumu remembers seeing Akaashi several times during nationals. He never spoke to him, but he's watched him play. He admires Akaashi's ability to adapt and maintain his composure during matches, no matter how stressful they get. Just from his expressions, Atsumu could see how much dedication the setter put into each play, as if the entire world's burden rests on his shoulders alone. He wonders if Akaashi continued to play professionally. 

"If he doesn't believe us, he'll be more cautious around us," Akaashi's a smart man, while he may believe that Atsumu is indeed from the past, he's unsure if Akaashi will believe his ring is the cause behind it and Sakusa has no way of proving it to Akaashi.

He’s...lucky Atsumu is a big enough of nerd himself to believe Sakusa.

Atsumu frowns. "Well, that sucks. Can't we get Bokkun to believe us and then tell Akaashi-kun to believe him? In fact, why don’t you want anyone knowin’ ‘bout this?” 

Sakusa groans, "listen, I already feel guilty about the whole…” well, Sakusa didn’t  _ exactly  _ lie to Bokuto, “...not telling him the truth about the issue with the ring, I don’t know how he’ll take this amount of information,” Sakusa gives him an uncharacteristic sheepish look, “honestly, the fewer people know about this ring, the better. I don’t want people abusing this power.” 

A laugh is heard. “Ya’ sound so hopeless, Omi-kun. But don’t worry, I getcha’,” a beat, “but I still think explainin’ the issue to Akaashi-kun won’t hurt.” 

“Yeah?”

Atsumu nods, “yeah, he should be...reasonable, judging from how Bokkun described him to be. But imagine if we actually stole it from him,” he chuckles, “ _ ‘Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi Accused of Stealing From Teammate Bokuto Koutaro’s Fiancé’ _ , how scandalous.” 

Sakusa’s lips curve into a smile. 

“Very funny, kid,” but there’s no way Atsumu could tell Sakusa found it funny with the blank look in his eyes. 

“Oh yeah,” Atsumu’s expression shifts to a tired one, “I don’t think I wanna take my spot on the national team…” Playing with a bunch of pros for one whole set is a lot more tiring than playing 5 sets in a highschool level match. How stupidly presumptuous of Atsumu to think he could take his future self’s place in the Olympics. 

Sakusa clicks his tongue. 

“I saw that coming,” he eyes the way Atsumu leans against the wall, still tired from today’s practice, “you could barely last 3 sets. Your stamina’s shit.” 

Atsumu wants to protest but decides against it. It’s useless to fight against Sakusa. 

“By the way, Omi-kun, I was wondering,” he mutters, his eyes meet Sakusa’s with a...strange look Sakusa thought he would have never seen on Atsumu, “how...how is your relationship with future Atsumu?” 

Sakusa freezes. 

Atsumu had a hopeful look on his face, much to Sakusa’s confusion. But future Atsumu wasn’t someone he wanted to think about right now. He wonders why Atsumu of the past would want to know the aftermath of their messy breakup. 

So Sakusa ignores Atsumu’s question, shrugging it off. 

“You know, it’s late, you should go rest. I’ll think of a plan tonight, we’ll wait until we reach Tokyo to execute it.” 

Atsumu looks perplexed by Sakusa dismissing his question, slowly nodding. 

“What plan?” 

Both Atsumu and Sakusa turn towards the door of Atsumu’s apartment unit, a tired-looking Osamu peeking through the slightly open door. The man has dark circles underneath his eyes, something Atsumu fails to notice on the way back from the gym, as he’s busy freaking out about his future car. 

Sakusa hopes Osamu hadn't been eavesdropping for too long. 

Atsumu is the first to react.

“What the hell are you doin’ out here, ‘Samu?” Atsumu inquires as Osamu steps out the door.

Osamu narrows his tired eyes at his brother, “what the hell are  _ you  _ doin’ out here? Why didn’t you just come and talk inside? Yer botherin' yer own neighbors,” he throws a dark look at both Atsumu and Sakusa. 

“It was private talk, that’s why,” answers the blonde. 

Osamu looks even more annoyed now. 

“I have no idea why yer not on the verge of collapsing after an entire day of practice with a bunch of pros, but I hate it,” drawls Osamu. 

“He is,” Sakusa unhelpfully supplies, “he’s been leaning on the wall since the start of our conversation,” he looks downwards, “his knees are about to give out.” 

“Omi-kun!” 

Both Osamu and Sakusa cringe at that. 

“Besides, I only played a few sets, it wasn’t an entire day-!” 

Atsumu feels himself getting tugged inside by his brother, his protests ignored by the darker haired twin. Osamu spares Sakusa one last look. 

A guilty look.

“I...also need to talk to ya’, by the way,” Sakusa nods, ignoring the churning in his stomach, “but tomorrow,” Osamu adds as he shoves a yelling Atsumu inside the living room. 

“Good night, Sakusa,” Osamu smiles strangely at the taller man. 

The door shuts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i impulsively bought an atsumu nendoroid so there's that. 
> 
> not much to talk about but ch 12 will probably take a while too since semester starts in 2 days crying emoji and it's going to be a bit long bc i have to squeeze in a lot of things in the last prologue chapter :"))) 
> 
> also i have some fic plans to come soon, already developed 2 of them, (one is another Projection fic that's college au, and the other one is a bit fluffy+angsty, some fantasy/supernatural elements, bittersweet ending) , i illustrated some scenes for the second fic plan but i havent posted them bc idk how to caption it properly dshfbhjdsf 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure)  
> 


	12. twelve: the prologue, part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last part of past!atsumu's prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slides in hiii it's been a while :( i've been really busy with the beginning of my second semester and y'know,,,art school assignments,,,rlly be like that. i didn't get to do a good illustration for this chapter so i made a quick one T____T hope you enjoy this chapter! this is...31 pages long of me trying to fit in everything that was supposed to happen in 2 days but i made an inconsistency mistake so. i had to fit it all in one day :") 
> 
> Warnings: light angst but with comfort + hurt/comfort 
> 
> i'd like to thank my beta reader [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings)for helping me with this chapter as well!! and also [irleggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy) for helping me with the conflict scenes eheh

_December 2012 (Past)_

The next day, Atsumu wakes up with a smile. 

“I think Sakusa likes you.”

His smile instantly drops. 

“First you tell me he hates me, now you tell me he likes me...what is the truth, Kourai-kun?” Atsumu sighs, slowly getting up from the bed. 

Hoshiumi easily jumps down from the top bunk with a wide grin on his face. “I simply got a little better at observing my surroundings, that’s what,” Atsumu doesn’t like the way Hoshiumi is looking at him right now, “and my senses are also telling me that you _reciprocate_ the feelings he has for you.” 

Atsumu looks far from amused. 

“Kourai-kun, you’ve known me for like what, 2 days? 3 days?” Atsumu counts the days with his fingers, “well 2 and a half days, yet you seem _sooo_ sure about how I feel towards people.” 

Hoshiumi crosses his arms, “hmph, then I must’ve been seeing things last night. You totally didn’t run back to our dorm room late at night, blushing like a little kid who got confessed to by their little crush. That totally didn’t happen, did it?” 

Atsumu’s left brow twitches at that, fighting back the urge to scream at the shorter teen’s face that he’s only seeing things. 

But unfortunately, Atsumu can’t deny things that had happened, after all. Or at least he couldn’t deny Hoshiumi’s accusations with a composed face. 

“You’re not denying it,” Hoshiumi looks way too ecstatic.

Atsumu looks away. 

“Your face is red, oh my God, Atsumu,” Hoshiumi exclaims in disbelief, “I can’t believe I’m seeing _the_ Miya Atsumu and his unbreakable, concrete wall crumble before my eyes!” 

Atsumu looks disturbed. 

“What!? Where the hell did that even come from? _Concrete wall_?” Atsumu snaps his head towards Hoshiumi, “and I didn’t confirm shit either, don’t get too excited!” 

But the truth is, Atsumu himself isn’t sure what his feelings towards Sakusa are. 

Is it actually possible to fall for someone 2 days after knowing them?

He certainly...feels something towards Sakusa, though he isn’t sure if the feelings are romantic or not, and lately, it’s starting to become difficult to tell them apart. 

It all started with Aran and Kita. 

Aran, who was one of Atsumu’s first friends back in middle school, one of the only people who treated him nicely despite his rather bratty attitude back then. Atsumu’s face would blush every time the older would ruffle his hair or lightly scold him for fighting with other players about petty matters. But unfortunately, Atsumu wasn’t the only one to enjoy receiving such attention from his friend, as he often got into fights with Osamu for the older’s attention. Atsumu knew that Osamu didn’t like Aran the same way Atsumu liked him, but he still gave up his ‘crush’ on Aran in the end, not enjoying the scuffles he’d get into with his brother. But deep down, Atsumu still wasn’t sure if his infatuation towards Aran was a crush or...something else. 

Kita wasn’t in the first string when Atsumu first joined the Inarizaki Volleyball Club, but he was someone who instantly caught Atsumu’s attention. The teen was very attentive towards the players, often scolding players for not taking care of themselves or offering to help the first string’s training. In fact, with the amount of contribution Kita had given to the team, Atsumu would've thought Kita was the captain of the team and not their apathetic, third-year captain back then. He used to feel irritated when Kita would scold him, telling him to go home whenever Atsumu was feeling under the weather, who was he to tell him what to do? His parent? But when Atsumu had found a shopping bag filled with food and drinks from Kita in the locker room, he instantly fell in love. But it wasn’t that kind of love. Or was it? Atsumu was never sure. He didn’t really dwell on it, instead choosing to shove those thoughts to the back of his mind. 

And now there’s Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Sakusa, who Atsumu assumed disliked him after running away when Atsumu tried to start a small talk with him during the nationals, Sakusa, who shot him a strange look when Atsumu laughed at Hoshiumi slipping in the bathroom, Sakusa, who glared at him for an entire day during the first day of training camp. Anyone would’ve assumed that Sakusa hated his guts. 

But boy did he read him wrong. 

Sakusa and Komori requesting Atsumu and Hoshiumi to kill a damn roach in their room is already quite insulting. Before all that, he didn’t know them very well, the two probably asked for his help because they trusted him as a friend, but of course Atsumu didn’t really believe that. There has got to be some motive behind that. 

When Sakusa offered to pay for his things, Atsumu was sure the younger teen was mocking him again. Just because Atsumu doesn’t go to a fancy, private school like Itachiyama doesn’t mean he couldn’t pay for his own things. Though Atsumu was...slightly relieved to learn that it wasn’t Sakusa’s intention to belittle him, as Hoshiumi insists, but rather out of kindness. He could also kind of tell that from the way Sakusa treated him the rest of the night, but it’s hard to read him with his bluntness and his mask covering his face. 

The second outing with Sakusa was a last minute arrangement. Atsumu had been shocked that _Sakusa_ asked to tag along with him to the minimart out of his own free will, the same exact Sakusa who always showered first before anyone in order to avoid other people’s germs. But later on, he noticed the younger teen looking stiff during their talk on the bench, which was why Atsumu suggested they wrap it up and go home quickly. 

So no, while he did care for Sakusa, and maybe Sakusa cares for him a little, Atsumu is pretty sure there are no feelings involved. 

Then again, Atsumu has always had a hard time understanding how people really feel about him and vice versa. 

He wishes Osamu was here with him. He’s always been a bit more sensitive towards other people, and perhaps he could tell what Sakusa’s true intentions towards him were, or how Atsumu is supposed to perceive that, and not just how Sakusa feels about him, but how everyone else in camp perceives Atsumu as well. Osamu was the one to tell him back then that his teammates in middle school hated him while Atsumu failed to pick that up in the first place, Osamu was also the one who made Atsumu understand how his team in Inarizaki truly felt about him as well, that they cared for him. 

Atsumu needs Osamu right now. 

Hell, Osamu might even get along with everyone a lot easier than Atsumu if he were invited. 

Maybe... 

“Earth to Atsumu!” Hoshiumi waves a hand in front of the setter scowling at him.

“Yer not getting anything out of me, Kourai-kun,” Atsumu goes to grab some clothes from his bag.

Hoshiumi huffs. “Fine. But you gotta tell me why you ran back into our room all red like that,” Hoshiumi halts Atsumu from protesting with a finger, “ah! No, you can’t deny that one. You woke me up when you slammed the door open! Kageyama even came over to our room to complain about the noise you were making!” Atsumu shudders at the memory of a tired looking Kageyama demanding them to keep the noise down. 

Atsumu can’t refrain his face from slightly reddening. 

“Well…” 

The soft look in Sakusa’s dark eyes and slight curve in the corner of his lips had Atsumu melting on the floor, that’s what. 

Not to mention, Atsumu always had the urge to kiss him whenever Sakusa's lips would curve upwards. Especially last night.

It was adorable. Sakusa was being extremely adorable last night and Atsumu felt like punching a hole in the wall. It was too much. 

But it’s not like he could just say it out loud. 

Hoshiumi suddenly shakes Atsumu’s entire body with all his strength. 

“Are you hearing yourself, Atsumu!? And you have the audacity to say that you don’t ‘like’ him!?” 

Oh my God.

Did he...say that out loud?

Atsumu hides his face in his hands. 

“Sh-shut up, it just slipped out!” Atsumu walks backwards, away from Hoshiumi, probably back to his bed so he can crawl underneath the sheets and hide for the rest of his life. He can’t imagine looking Sakusa in the eyes again after saying those words out loud to his friend. No, he can’t stand in the same room with both Sakusa and Hoshiumi anymore, the shorter teen will most likely tell Sakusa about it. 

But can he say he doesn’t feel something for him? Atsumu doesn’t remember being this much of a mess when he ‘crushed’ on Aran and Kita. 

Hoshimu tugs his shirt harshly. “Wait, no! Don’t be shy!” 

“Fuck off, Kourai-kun! Don’t look at me!” 

“You’re being so dramatic!” Hoshiumi grits his teeth, using all of the strength he can muster to pull Atsumu back until he nearly falls backwards, “I’m not gonna tell Sakusa about it if that’s what you’re so worried about!” 

Atsumu pauses from his meltdown, peeking at the white haired teen. “Yer not?”

“No! You may be fun to bully, but I’m not that mean-”

“Omi-kun would beg to differ.” 

“Oh come on, I’ll apologize to him la- wait! You call him ‘Omi-kun’!?” 

Atsumu forces out a smile. “You must’ve been hearing things.”

“No, I didn’t! You totally did!”

Atsumu groans out loud, he doesn't know how long he can fend off Hoshiumi at this point.

"Fine!" he leans against the wall, "he's been makin' me feel all weird since two days ago and I don't know what to make of it," he pauses, "and don't laugh at me!"

Much to his surprise, Hoshiumi isn’t laughing at him.

"I think you do like him."

"How are you so sure?" he banters, "do people really fall for one another in the span of 2 days?"

Hoshiumi shrugs. "There's no rule on how long it has to take for you to like someone," he answers, "it just happens."

"Yer bein' wise 'bout this," he grumbles.

"But I'm right!" he insists, "I'm not telling you to confess to him, I'm telling you to accept the fact that you like him!" 

"But…" Atsumu finds himself blurting out, "but I don't know if it's a platonic thing or a romantic thing-" he cuts himself off, realizing what he had just said.

"I think you know the answer to that," is all Hoshiumi says in reply.

He...has a point.

When he had crushes on Aran and Kita, the feelings he feels now are certainly different than that. He enjoyed receiving their attention, but he never took a moment to think about romantic scenarios like...kissing them. On the lips. Or imagining himself growing old with them. 

He thinks about it for a moment.

Growing old with Sakusa...he can imagine that.

“I’m absolutely-” 

“Hey guys!” a cheery voice suddenly interrupts their small banter. At the door stands Komori with his cousin peering behind him, not wearing a mask, oddly, and both of them look like they’re fresh out of the showers. 

Then Atsumu’s mouth snaps close, face suddenly red. 

Fuck. 

Did Sakusa hear anything they talked about? They were practically yelling just now.

“Atsumu,” Sakusa turns to greet the blonde, only to see Atsumu blatantly staring back at him with wide eyes and a red face. Hoshiumi nudges Atsumu a bit too hard. 

‘Atsumu’...?

_‘Atsumu’!?_

**_‘Atsumu’_ ** _!?_

Atsumu’s brain promptly shuts down. 

“Hey yourself! What brings you guys here?” Hoshiumi says equally as cheerful. 

Komori slightly smirks, patting Sakusa’s shoulder. “Someone here was worried about your roommate being too tired to wake up this morning.” 

Sakusa shoots his cousin with a death glare. “I was not.” 

Komori places both hands on his hips. “You were.” 

Somehow, Atsumu manages to come to his senses once more, a smirk replacing the embarrassed expression on his face. “Awh, Omi-kun, are ya’ that worried about me? I’m flattered.” 

To Atsumu’s shock, Sakusa slightly smiles at that. “Whatever floats your boat, Miya.” 

“‘Miya’? What happened to ‘Atsumu’?” Atsumu frowns. 

“Didn’t want to inflate your ego further,” Sakusa scoffs, “anyways, go shower. You stink.” 

Atsumu puts a hand on his chest. “Here I thought we were startin’ to get along, Omi-kun. You really know what hurts me.” 

They fail to realize that Komori and Hoshiumi have slipped away from the room, their laughter muffled by their palms, leaving them alone. 

Besides, Atsumu had been too distracted by the way Sakusa's face would scrunch up a little whenever he was teasing him. 

He ignores the clenching in his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After realizing their friends left them behind, Sakusa waited for Atsumu to finish showering before grabbing breakfast together, despite Atsumu telling him not to wait for him since it might take a while.

Surprisingly...Sakusa _didn’t_ leave Atsumu. 

They were running by the time they finished breakfast, not caring if they weren’t supposed to do so right after eating. Apparently, they talked a tad bit too long during breakfast and failed to notice everyone else leaving the cafeteria before them until the cafeteria lady asked them if they were planning on leaving anytime soon. 

“Damn Omi-kun, this is yer fault, I feel so sick,” Atsumu whines as the two reach the gymnasium, which, thankfully, is not too far from their dorms. 

Sakusa glares at him. “Well guess who took their sweet time in the showers.”

Atsumu exaggerates a pout. “Wow, Omi-kun. I thought you wanted to wait for me out of the kindness in yer heart.”

The taller teen rolls his eyes. “Someone had to make sure you made it here in one piece,” he grumbles before entering the gym, with an amused Atsumu following him inside. 

Both Sakusa and Atsumu stand by the entrance, taking in their surroundings. The other kids have started warm-ups with their respective partners, with some still loitering around, probably waiting for the food they had earlier to settle before playing. 

“Miya-kun,” the blonde turns to his right to see Hibarida beckoning him over. 

Ando stands next to him.

Sakusa throws Atsumu a slightly worried look but Atsumu shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t get it, you already talked it out with him and Coach Hibarida yesterday,” Sakusa mumbles, sounding annoyed. 

Atsumu finds himself smiling at Sakusa’s concern. “Probably just wants to make sure we’re cool or somethin’,” Atsumu shrugs as he walks past Sakusa to stand next to Ando, who takes a step away from him. Sakusa remains where he is, watching the exchange from afar. 

“Miya-kun, good morning,” Hibarida smiles warmly at him, not caring if the teen had shown up late to the gymnasium. Atsumu feels Ando’s eyes on him. 

“Good mornin’ coach,” he meets Ando’s eyes, “Ando-kun.” 

“Miya-san,” he replies curtly, turning away. 

Atsumu holds back from rolling his eyes, instead, he looks at Hibarida. “Is there somethin’ I can help with, coach?” It’s probably about yesterday and Atsumu absolutely dreads that. 

Hibarida shakes his head, still smiling. “Not really, I just wanted to make sure you two are doing alright today.” _‘You two better have made up before today’s practice,’_ he’s practically demanding, but Atsumu senses no malice from his tone, so he nods. 

“Everythin’s cool between Ando and I, coach,” Atsumu slightly exaggerates a cheerful tone, hoping the coach will just let him go start warming up. Well, that is if he manages to get rid of his nausea as soon as possible. 

Ando forces a small smile. 

“We got over our differences yesterday,” he reassures. 

Hibarida laughs. “That’s great to hear!” a glint of mischief, “then you two are to be partnered for warmups!” 

Atsumu’s stomach drops.

He and Ando share a reluctant look.

What’s this, pairing two people who clearly don’t get along with each other, elementary school sports? 

Hibarida goes on about how important it is to put aside differences and still work together well on the court, insisting as if it’s something Atsumu will probably encounter in the future. Hell, Atsumu already played with a team who hated him in the past, this is nothing new. 

He can feel Ando’s blank stare on him, the other teen clearly hating this idea as much as he does. But perhaps he can use this chance to...know why Ando holds a grudge against him. Not that he cares. Not at all. He’s merely curious.

“Ah, of course,” Atsumu answers after the coach finishes talking. He turns to Ando. As the older one, it’s probably best he takes initiative and get this done as soon as possible. “Let’s go, Ando-kun.” 

“Lead the way, Miya-san.” 

Hibarida pats both their backs and walks away. 

“This is ridiculous,” the spiker scoffs as soon as Hibarida is out of range. 

Atsumu’s smile vanishes in an instant, turning to Ando. “The faster we get this done, the faster I don’t have to see yer face.” 

“Ever the two-faced bitch, aren’t you.”

Atsumu laughs humorlessly. “Ya should respect yer elders more, y’know.” 

“I do,” he glares at Atsumu, “only when they deserve the respect.” 

The two are silent as they walk towards an empty spot to start warming up. From the corner of Atsumu’s eye, he spots Sakusa walking up to him with a dark look on his face. He can feel Ando’s slightly curious gaze on them when Sakusa stands next to Atsumu. 

“What-”

Atsumu shushes Sakusa by shoving a finger to his face. “Hibarida made us do it. You know I’d never do this on my own free will, Kiyoomi-kun, especially with _him_ ,” he glances at the younger teen, who is staring at Atsumu with a strange look. 

Instead of replying, Sakusa’s eyes widened instead, his angry demeanor gone, replaced by a scandalized look. 

A pause.

It takes a moment for Atsumu to realize he’s still pressing against Sakusa’s lips with his finger. 

…

Atsumu pulls his finger away as if he was burned. Well, Sakusa’s face is red enough that he‘s probably burning at this point, so Atsumu isn’t far off. 

“W-wait, I’m sorry! I know ya don’t like to be touched and-” 

“It’s fine,” Sakusa says it a bit too quickly, eyes refusing to meet Atsumu’s while slowly walking backwards. “It’s...fine.” 

Ando clears his throat. 

“A-ah,” he stutters, realizing that Ando is still there. Just great, he’ll probably start asking questions after this and Atsumu dreads that, “well, Kiyoomi-kun, I better get goin’.” He pushes a perplexed Ando away from Sakusa and the two walk away. 

Meanwhile, Sakusa’s eyes never left the blonde setter’s back as he walks further away from him, mind still processing what the hell just happened. 

_“Oh no.”_

  
  
  
  
  


“I didn’t know you had a thing with Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Ando comments as they stretch together. 

“I don’t wanna talk to you,” Atsumu snaps back, not bothering to even look at Ando. He’s currently lying on the floor, his arms stretched wide open as he attempts to twist his lower body in the opposite direction he’s currently facing. 

Ando huffs, turning around. “Look, I’m not judging you,” a pause, “but are you really still pissed about yesterday? You weren’t exactly innocent either, you know.” 

Atsumu finally looks up, throwing him a glare. “No. I wasn’t,” Atsumu hisses, “but you…” 

_‘Brought up Osamu.’_

The setter clenches his fists upon remembering what happened yesterday. 

“Is it about me bringing up your brother?” Ando drawls.

Silence. 

“Because I’m not taking that back.”

_Fucker_.

Atsumu gets up from the floor, sitting up to face the first year spiker. It takes everything within him to hold back from causing a scene once more. He’ll be damned if Hibarida sends him home because he gets into a physical fight with Ando. Again, he isn’t one to ever hit first, but if Ando doesn’t shut up, he just might. 

“Listen, I don’t know what personal grudge yer holdin’ against me,” Atsumu growls, “but this really isn’t the right fucking time or place for yer attitude.” 

Ando halts his stretching as well. “You really don’t get it, do you?” 

“What?”

“You’re the hotshot, superstar player here,” Ando jeers, “you think you can just walk around here like you own the place and treat people however you want to. What I said yesterday, everyone knows that. Everyone knows how you treat your teammates. Your own brother.” 

‘You don’t know shit. Where did you hear that from?’ he wants to say. 

Atsumu remains quiet. 

“You can’t accept that you’ve made mistakes,” a punch to the gut, “I know you thought I didn’t put much effort into the spike yesterday because you can’t accept that you were doing a bad job.”

  
  


_‘People who can’t hit my tosses are nothin’ but scrubs.’_

  
  


( _Maybe that was mean, but I wasn’t wrong._ ) 

  
  


The gym suddenly feels dead silent to Atsumu. 

“You always have to blame someone for fucking up.” 

  
  


_‘Any_ **_piece of trash_ ** _that can’t score with those sets should just let someone else play.’_

  
  


( _But I didn’t mean that and the context was different. ‘Samu and I always fight anyway._ ) 

  
  


Yet Ando’s soft, sharp voice hurts more than the loud cheerings in the main arena during nationals. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

He wants to tell Ando to _shut up_ , to stop talking and assuming shit about him. 

He needs to…

_Tell him he’s wrong._

  
  
  
  


**_But he isn’t wrong_ **

  
  
  
  


_Stand up for himself._

  
  
  
  


**_What’s there to stand up for?_ **

  
  
  
  


_Fight back._

  
  
  
  


**_But you don’t want to._ **

  
  
  
  
  


So Atsumu says nothing. 

  
  


“Forget it,” Ando shakes his head, “we don’t have to see each other anymore after this camp and it better stay that way.” 

There’s no reply. 

Ando turns to him, irritated. The entire time he continuously stabbed Atsumu over and over with his words, he managed to maintain a blank look. Somehow, it reminded Atsumu of how he probably looked like, talking down his teammates back in middle school. 

“At least say something.” 

Then the setter finally meets his eyes. 

“What’s there to say?” 

There’s no indication of anger in his tone, not even the slightest sign of irritation. What’s there to be angry about anymore? Atsumu only feels tired. He wanted to say something, of how big of a prick Ando is being or ask how he knew about those things about his personality and his personal life. Where did he even hear all that? Atsumu knows gossip circulates fast, especially now that he's been dubbed something akin to an ‘idol’, but Atsumu’s never cared about that. 

He never cared about maintaining an image. He’s acted like he always has. Who cares what people think about him? 

But this is...the first time someone who isn’t his own friend confronted him about it. 

He doesn’t know what to say. 

But then again, does he ever know what to say? How he should be feeling? 

Yesterday, when he fought back, he didn’t expect Ando to push his buttons like that. The problem was Atsumu presumably being insincere and perhaps his cocky demeanor people know him for, and Ando being a childish prick. How he treated Osamu and his teammates were out of the question. But people talk, so it’s no wonder Ando knew about it.

He doesn’t know what Ando’s goals are, but he assumes he’s mad to see a young hotshot player receive all that attention from the media despite his attitude towards other players. 

But Atsumu’s never asked for this. He’s never asked for the attention. All he wants to do is play volleyball. 

Once again, he doesn’t know how he should feel about this. 

Communication has never been something he’s good at, after all. 

“So you’re admitting to everything I say? That I’m right?” 

**_No_ **.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re not here to fix my attitude, we’re here for _volleyball_ ,” Atsumu sneers, “I don’t know what boosted your ego so much that you thought ya had the right to talk to me like that, but drop the fucking attitude, kid.” Ando looks bewildered by Atsumu’s retaliation, “yer lucky I’m not my brother or I would’ve been sent home by now.”

Ando’s shocked expression shifts into an amused smirk. 

“You’re proving my point even further now.”

“Why the hell are you so obsessed with me?” Last time, Sakusa had been the one to interrupt the fight before it got bad, but he’s busy stretching with Komori on the other side of the gym. Atsumu fears it might escalate into something worse if he-

“Ando-san, Atsumu-san,” a deep voice interrupts.

Kageyama. 

“Warm ups are over,” he glances between the two, unaware of the tension he just broke, “coach has been calling for you two for the past minute.”

Ah. 

Atsumu smiles. “Thanks, Tobio-kun. We were just finishin’ up,” then Atsumu walks past Kageyama as if he wasn’t on the verge of a breakdown a minute ago. Kageyama watches him leave before turning back to Ando, face blank. 

“Ando-san, you’re staring.” 

Ando clicks his tongue before following suit. Kageyama watches him leave as well before walking into a different direction.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kageyama, I-” 

The dark haired setter nods. 

“No need to thank me, Sakusa-san.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t look so hot there, Atsumu,” Hoshiumi comments during break time as he sits next to the setter. 

Atsumu laughs tiredly. “Awh, ya think I always look hot?”

Hoshiumi makes a face. 

Atsumu’s smile falters. “I’m just a bit tired from the minimart run last night.” 

The white haired teen looks unconvinced. 

“What did Ando say to you?”

His mood immediately plummets at the mention of his name. 

“Don’t mention his name,” he sighs, “but lemme ask you this.” 

Hoshiumi tilts his head. 

Atsumu is...reluctant to ask this since he claims that he’d never care about it. But is there anything wrong with satisfying his curiosity? 

“...What do people say about me?”

He watches the teen’s face pale at that. 

In his mind, Atsumu continues insisting that he doesn’t care about what Ando had said to him. 

“They talk right? And don’t tell me you haven’t heard anythin’,” he moves closer to Hoshiumi, “so tell me. I wanna know what they talk about.” 

“Break time’s over.”

Of course, someone just has to interrupt him (again). Atsumu is about to yell at whoever dared to cut him off, but his face softens once he sees Sakusa looking down at them, Komori standing not far behind him. 

Hoshiumi springs upwards while avoiding Atsumu’s gaze. “God, already?” he grumbles, “Well, one last push before dinner, I guess.” With that, he runs ahead.

Leaving Atsumu alone with Sakusa.

He’s starting to think people are deliberately putting him in awkward situations. He still doesn’t know if Sakusa is still mad at him about what happened earlier. 

“Miya, let’s go.” 

Sakusa's tone is even, but Atsumu can’t help overthinking. 

Atsumu stands up, looking at Sakusa hesitantly. 

“Are ya...mad about earlier?” 

Sakusa raises one brow, seemingly unaffected, but the pink tip of his ears betrays him. 

“No.” he answers softly, “You didn’t mean that.”

Atsumu groans. “But yer bothered by it! I know ya don’t like people being touchy around ya, a-and it makes me feel like such a dick for doin’ that ta ya and I know ya-”

Since when does he care about what others think? 

Atsumu shakes that thought away. No, it doesn’t matter what he thinks, he’s just respecting other people’s boundaries. 

Sakusa narrows his eyes. “Don’t do that. I already told you it’s fine. I dislike people purposely invading my personal space, and it’s not as simple as that.” Sakusa says sharply. His demeanor softens a little when Atsumu looks even more guilty, “Look,” he sighs, “One apology is enough, alright? Don’t worry too much.” 

‘Are you okay? You seem off,’ Sakusa seems to be saying. 

Atsumu realizes what he’s saying. He’d gone overboard with the apology. With a grimace he mentally slaps himself. 

“Gotcha’-”

“Are you alright?” Sakusa questions, “You...seem on the edge.” 

He wants to tell Sakusa that everything is alright, but somehow, with the amount of sincerity and worry in the taller teen’s eyes, he finds it impossible. It seems almost uncharacteristic for Sakusa to stick his nose in other people’s business, but Atsumu finds it...endearing. 

Sakusa’s concern for him makes him a bit flustered. After all the mental torture he just went through...this feels nice. Really nice. 

“I’m not fine,” he blurts out.

Now why did he say that? 

Atsumu unconsciously clenches his fists out of panic. He appreciates Sakusa’s concern but he doesn’t want him to actually worry about him throughout the rest of practice--

“I see,” Sakusa whispers, “do you want to talk about it?” 

Why, why does he care so much? 

And why does Atsumu like it? Why does he enjoy this attention from Sakusa? Why does he enjoy staring into Sakusa’s deep, dark eyes as he treats him so...gently? 

He feels heart beat a little too fast. 

“I…” he looks away, “maybe later?” he finishes his sentence with an uncharacteristically sheepish tone. 

‘Is he supposed to feel this way towards someone who’s only being a decent human being?’ the voice in the back of his head says. 

But fuck the voice. 

Sakusa nods. 

“Talk to me later,” he says, “it doesn’t have to be about what’s bothering you,” his hand twitches, “you can talk to me about anything, anytime. Just don’t keep things to yourself.” 

This...took a turn. 

“Why do you care so much?” Atsumu finds himself asking out loud. 

Sakusa looks taken aback, his face turning even redder than last night.

Cute. 

“Must there be a reason for why I care about you?” 

So damn cute. 

Atsumu wants to melt on the spot out of embarrassment upon hearing Sakusa’s answer. 

“Well! I...I d-don’t see you treating others like this,” he chuckles nervously, trying to hide the flustered mess he’s starting to become. 

“...Because they’re not y-…” Sakusa mumbles the last word.

Atsumu blinks. 

“Come again?”

“Oi! Miya! Sakusa! Get your asses over here!” Both teens jump at the sound of one of the other players yelling for them. Atsumu curses him to hell and back for interrupting his moment with Sakusa. Sakusa seems to have snapped out of his flustered state and returns back to his usual scowl. 

Dammit. 

Then Sakusa’s fingers lightly touch Atsumu’s back, shocking the setter. 

“You were spacing out. Let’s go,” he sees Sakusa let out a small, amused smile before shifting back to a blank look. 

Then Atsumu walks besides him, barely able to control his own expression. 

Fuck it.

He feels something for Sakusa and there’s no denying it. 

* * *

When Atsumu walks into the cafeteria, a table to his left suddenly halt their whispers and fal silent. One of the people sitting there is none other than Ando. Of course he’d gossip about what happened earlier like a middle schooler. Atsumu tsks before walking towards where Hoshiumi sits with Komori, Sakusa, and some other players, not before grabbing a tray of food, however. 

Kageyama is also sitting with them, along with another kid with broccoli hair Atsumu’s seen around Kageyama. 

“What took you so long?” Hoshiumi scolds him as the setter sits next to Sakusa. The two share a quick, small smile before Atsumu looks at Hoshiumi. 

“Well, I ran out of shampoo and...yeah,” Atsumu laughs, then his eyes land on the new kid, “and who might you be?” 

“Eikichi Chigaya, from Shinzen,” the broccoli kid introduces himself. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Atsumu smiles. 

“Actually, we were already sitting here first and Hoshiumi-san came in and…” Kageyama answers him. 

“Forced Kageyama to let him sit with them,” Komori snickers, “well, Kiyoomi and me as well, but still!” 

“Typical Hoshiumi,” Sakusa scoffs. 

Hoshiumi throws both hands in the air. “Geez, how long are you going to hold a grudge against me, Sakusa?” he narrows his eyes at Sakusa, “if you hate me so much, then why are you sitting with me, huh?”

Sakusa gets up. “Well I could always move-”

Atsumu's eyes widen.

Wait what?

He can’t leave him here! He said he would- 

“No, don't leave!” Atsumu exclaims out loud without thinking, earning some strange looks from everyone on the table, and the other players sitting nearby turned to look at the commotion. 

For a moment, the entire cafeteria is quiet.

Atsumu could die right there. 

Komori breaks into laughter, Hoshiumi looks a bit too excited, Atsumu swears he sees Kageyama smile, while Chigaya looks rather confused. 

“Pff- oh my God, Atsumu,” Komori sputters between laughs, “y-you-”

Hoshiumi snickers and gives Sakusa a smug look, “well you heard him! You’re not gonna move if he wants you here, amirite?” 

Atsumu dreads looking at Sakusa’s reaction. Just how many times is he going to embarrass himself today? 

He feels Sakusa gazing at him and Atsumu is quick to hide his face in his hands. 

“Awh look, he’s actually shy about it-”

“Hoshiumi-san, please shut up.” 

“K-Kageyama?” 

“Shhh, they’re having a moment!” 

“Uh, what’s going on-”

“Shut up,” Sakusa glares at them, unphased by Atsumu’s sudden outburst earlier. Then Sakusa eyes Atsumu again, his lips curving upwards slightly. 

“Miya-”

“No, don’t say anything. Don’t even look at me,” Atsumu whines from underneath his palms, “I said don’t look at me Omi-kun.” 

“I told you he calls him-”

“Hoshiumi-san.” 

“Did you see them during break? It was like they were in their own little world-”

“Hoshiumi! Give them their moment!” Komori banters. 

Sakusa continues to ignore them, his attention solely on Atsumu. 

“I’m not going anywhere, if that’s what you’re worried about," Sakusa sounds way too amused by Atsumu's current state.

Atsumu’s face reddens. It isn’t like he’s unaware of Sakusa’s blunt humor, it’s a momentary overreaction and nothing else. 

“I-I know that! I just wasn’t thinkin’...” his voice becomes more muffled as he stuffs his face further into his hands.

It’s an adorable sight, Sakusa thinks to himself. 

“And how long are you planning on hiding from me?” Sakusa gently scolds as he crosses his arms, “your food’s getting cold.” 

Deep down, Atsumu is begging Sakusa to stop using that voice on him. He’ll literally cry if he continues to talk to him like that for the rest of the night. 

Hoshiumi eyes his tempura, “y’know if you don’t want that, I’ll gladly-” 

Atsumu immediately straightens up, hands darting towards his tray, pulling it close to him.

“Get away from my food, Kourai-kun.” 

  
  
  
  
  


_Samu: Tsumu_

_Samu: are u ok there?_

_Samu: you haven't been replying to me_

_Samu: call me weird or whatever but_

_Samu: i can tell something's wrong_

_Samu: ...just don't keep it to yourself please_

_Samu: talk to me when u can_

_Samu: love u_

  
  
  
  


After dinner, everyone heads to their respective rooms while Atsumu stays behind since he was the last to join them. Sakusa volunteers to stay behind and wait for Atsumu to finish like he did earlier this morning. 

“Miya,” Atsumu halts his steps and turns around. 

“Yeah?” 

“I...do you want to go out?” Sakusa asks him.

“What for?” Atsumu doesn’t mean for it to sound like he isn’t interested in going out, but the past 2 ties, there had been a reason for the two to go on a mini mart run. “You need something from the mini mart?” 

“Oh, no,” Sakusa shakes his head, “I was wondering if you wanted to...take a short walk out,” he continues, “you like them, don’t you?” 

Atsumu is silent. 

“I do, I guess,” he fiddles with his fingers, “but what about you? You don’t like going out after you shower, don’t you?” 

“I can shower again later,” he gives him a look, as if insisting that Atsumu needs this. Sakusa knows Atsumu is not having the best day, and they have a conversation long overdue.

He gives Sakusa a tight lipped smile.

“If you don’t mind, sure.” 

  
  


They don’t go to the mini mart this time, but instead to a park nearby. It’s a bit far, but still walking distance. Besides, Atsumu doesn’t need to get anything from the mini mart, so there’s really no use going there tonight.

All he needs now is his night walk out and Sakusa. 

“So what did Ando say this time?”

...But definitely not that. 

“Ugh, it feels like everyone’s askin’ me ‘bout him nowadays. What am I, his boyfriend?” Atsumu sounds disinterested, annoyed even, but Sakusa narrows his eyes. 

“His what?”

“I was jokin’, Omi-kun, are ya jealous?” Atsumu teases. Perhaps intentionally, wanting to know how Sakusa would react to that. 

“Why would you joke about someone like him?” Sakusa retaliates, face blank. 

Atsumu sighs. That certainly wasn’t what he was expecting, but his heart does flutter a little. 

“Calm down, Omi-kun,” he pleads, “he didn’t say anythin’.”

Well he said a lot. 

“Kageyama said you looked like you were about to cry.”

“Well Tobio-kun’s a snitch.” 

"You promised to tell me what was going on," Sakusa banters. 

"And you promised me I could talk about things other than what was botherin' me."

Sakusa lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You're a difficult guy, Miya."

Atsumu smiles proudly. "I get that a lot."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Despite the amount of benches in the park, Atsumu chooses to sit on the grass. Sakusa looks reluctant to do so but apparently, he brought a small cloth mat with him, and lays it out next to Atsumu, much to his surprise. 

"Wait, how? I didn't even see you bring that with you!"

"A magician never tells his secrets," Sakusa answers flatly, "now tell me what's been bothering you today."

Atsumu leans his cheek against his hand. 

"I don't have a choice here, do I?"

Sakusa stares at him.

"Ando's…" he sees Sakusa's brows furrow at the mention of his name, "he seems to have somethin' against me."

Sakusa gestures to the setter to continue. 

"He keeps insisting that I…" Atsumu is held back by the lump in his throat, too embarrassed to retell Sakusa the things Ando had said to him. It’s almost humiliating how easy it was for Atsumu to shatter due to the words from complete strangers, no matter how much he pretends that he doesn't care.

Hoshiumi's reaction to Atsumu's question pretty much confirms that people talk. They talk about him, they assume shit about him and his brother. He's not sure how to feel about it, but it all feels...violating. He hates it.

His mother used to tell him to always be kind and honest, and not to hurt others. Atsumu took the latter a bit too seriously and ended up hurting people in the process, and perhaps the rumors started because he couldn't act the way people were supposed to when all eyes were on him, the best high school setter. 

Does Sakusa know about what they have said about him as well? How easy it is to dislike Atsumu? 

He thinks over what people could possibly be saying about him. 

Of how cocky he is? How demanding and bratty he can be? Did someone share the video of the amount of times he and Osamu have fought the gym and taken it out of context? Do people talk about Osamu as well?

Atsumu won’t hesitate to hurt anyone who dares to talk shit about his brother.

  
  
  
  


'But what about yourself? It's clear you're the more hated one.'

  
  
  
  


Atsumu realizes he can no longer keep his concrete walls up. 

"I can't," he chokes out, "I don't know--"

His heart’s beating too fast.

Atsumu managed to break down his own wall, and whatever was behind it is all pouring out, hurting him. 

His chest feels tight.

"Atsumu, breathe."

Atsumu snaps back to reality.

Sakusa is staring at him with guilt.

"I'm sorry I forced you to tell me," Sakusa apologizes, "I just…" he trails off, unsure what to say.

Atsumu manages a smile.

"It's fine. I hafta tell someone at some point," he’s still attempting to breathe properly, "but it's just so damn hard for me ta'-" He;s talking too fast, he nearly chokes on his own words again.

"It's alright, Atsumu."

Atsumu.

He's been using that name the entire night.

Has he always sounded this gentle with Atsumu? Has he always paid this much attention to him? 

"Omi-kun."

"Yes?"

"Why do you care so much?" Unlike earlier, Atsumu asks this out of desperation, it stresses him to no end that someone who doesn't have some sort of obligation to care for him shows this much attention towards him.

Sakusa blinks.

"I already told you." 

"That was a shit reason," he grits his teeth.

Sakusa's lips curve into a frown.

"What else do you want me to say?" he huffs, "I don't need to have a reason to care about you."

"But you treat me differently!" Atsumu glares at him, "ya can't wiggle yer way out of that one because everyone notices! Even that fucker Ando!"

Sakusa scoffs. "Don't mention his name unless you're planning to tell me what he did to you."

Atsumu lets his body fall to the ground. "I'll tell you when we get back if you promise to tell me why you act like this towards me," he turns to Sakusa, "deal?"

Sakusa looks cornered. So in the end, he gives in.

"It's because you're…" Sakusa thinks for a moment, "I can't help it."

"Huh?"

"There's just-" Sakusa is shit with words, "I can't help but want to look after you. Since the first time we met," a beat, "something about you draws me in."

Oh.

Is Sakusa implying…?

Atsumu feels his heart beat faster. 

"Draws...you...in?" he slowly repeats. 

"You...you know what I mean."

Hoshiumi had been right, maybe.

Atsumu feels giddy.

Though it scares him how fast he could fall for someone, is it normal? Was Hoshiumi only saying that to make Atsumu feel better? 

But there’s no way he can resist falling for him so fast.

Sakusa's...attractive. Really attractive. Both physically and his personality as well, especially how he acts around Atsumu.

Atsumu had found himself staring into his eyes the last two nights, and he'd never admit to anyone that he lets himself get distracted by the other teen whenever he goes to spike the ball. The way he'd gracefully land after getting a point in and the way he would silently celebrate, which usually goes unnoticed. 

There’s only one way to confirm his suspicions.

And for him to take the huge leap.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu says determinedly.

Sakusa turns to him. 

“I want to kiss you.”

Perhaps it’s the atmosphere, or maybe Atsumu is slowly losing his mind from the stress he was feeling.

Sakusa looks shocked for a moment, but instead of feeling embarrassed by Atsumu’s bold declaration, Sakusa snickers and stares at him smugly. “Like you have the guts to.” 

Atsumu flushes red and without thinking, he scoots closer to Sakusa.

“I really want to k-kiss you.” 

Sakusa rolls his eyes. “Says the one who couldn’t look at me in the eyes after screaming at me not to leave you.” 

Is Sakusa taunting him? 

“I’m serious!” he says a bit loudly before shrinking back, “i-if yer okay with it, that is…” 

“Go ahead,” he drawls, as if he’s sure that Atsumu won’t do it. 

But Atsumu does. 

It’s more of a quick peck, but nevertheless, Sakusa freezes when he feels Atsumu’s lips make contact with his right cheek and Atsumu pulls away just as fast, nearly rolling over.

When Sakusa snaps his head towards the blushing blonde who’s attempting to maintain his composure, he can‘t help but gape at him with wide eyes.

"W-wha-" 

“This is going to sound fucking crazy but I like you, Omi-kun,” Atsumu offers him a weak and nervous smile as if he hadn't just caused Sakusa's lifespan to decrease at least 10 years, "I've only known you for 3 damn days but I really do like you." 

Sakusa makes a choked noise. 

Is Atsumu moving too fast? Is it the atmosphere that gave him a boost of confidence? Is it the fact that Sakusa looks extra beautiful underneath the moonlight? 

He doesn’t care. 

But his momentary confidence is immediately killed when Sakusa sits still, not saying anything in reply.

Fuck.

Oh no.

Did he read him wrong? 

Was Sakusa only being nice to him...?

Atsumu’s train of thoughts is interrupted by a sudden tingling feeling in his stomach. His hand goes to grab his stomach. 

That...certainly feels weird. 

  
  
  
  


_“You really haven’t grown, huh? You’re just as selfish now as you were back then.”_

  
  
  
  


Atsumu freezes.

Whose voice is that?

He looks around, there seems to be no one nearby, yet the voice feels...so close to him. Familiar as well. It’s almost as if he’s hearing his own voice. 

Sakusa is still staring at him.

Before he knows it, he’s standing up.

  
  
  
  


_“Are you so miserable that you had ta’ take it out on the people around you? Bokkun is too good for you and so is everyone else for that matter-”_

  
  
  
  
  


The voice rings in his head once again. 

  
  


Bokkun? Who’s Bokkun?

  
  


Atsumu isn’t sure who those words are aimed at, but it hurts him to hear all that. 

Is he slowly losing his mind? Are those words coming from him? Is he saying those words to himself?

As if there’s a mysterious force controlling him, Atsumu finds himself running away from Sakusa, who seems to have regained his composure and yells after Atsumu, getting up to chase after him. 

Atsumu runs as fast as he can through the unfamiliar area. 

He lets his legs move on their own, not caring if he's getting himself lost.

  
  
  


_“I’m so fucking glad I broke up with you. I’m so fucking glad I never tried ta’ fix things with you knowin’ how fuckin’ shitty you actually are!”_

  
  
  
  


It‘s his voice again. 

  
  


Did he really say all those things? 

  
  


Who is he breaking up with? 

  
  


“Atsumu!”

Before he can turn around, Atsumu’s world falls dark. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_“Wait, Atsumu,” Sakusa’s hand go to grab Atsumu before the blonde can run further away from him._

_“W-what?”_

_“...I like you too," he breathes out, "I...thought you'd understand from the subtle hints I've been dropping, but…"_

_Silence._

_Then Atsumu laughs, letting himself be pulled closer to Sakusa._

_“Ahaha...fuck,” he curses, shaking his head, “you have no idea how scared I was just now.”_

_Sakusa smiles at him, slightly swinging their joined hands together. “...Sorry. You kinda messed with my plans,” he glances up, “I wanted to confess to you first.”_

_“R-really?”_

_Sakusa nods._

_Atsumu’s smile falters, suddenly nervous._

_“So...yer gonna ask me to be your-”_

_Atsumu has never really dated anyone. He’s never called himself anyone’s boyfriend, but if Sakusa wants that, he’ll give it a try, but there’s no denying the idea of it scares Atsumu to no end-_

_“We don’t have to be boyfriends yet, if you’re not ready,” he gives Atsumu’s hand a reassuring squeeze._

_Atsumu swallows._

_“S-sorry, it’s just that, I like you, I really do, but I’m still so...” he’s only known Sakusa for 3 days, for God’s sake, yet here he is jumping in and making decisions on a whim. All because of the adrenaline he feels whenever he’s around Sakusa, the excitement whenever the other teen looks at him. "Is it weird that I really like you despite only knowin' you for 3 fucking days?"_

_“It’s...it’s okay, it's not weird at all,” Sakusa promises, “and I can wait, Atsumu. As long as it takes.”_

_Atsumu beams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah just a side note, the additional scene written in italic in the end is what should have happened if past!atsumu didn't get switched w future!atsumu in case it was confusing :" 
> 
> ch 13 is almost done, i just need to write,,,the rest of the chapter :")))) might upd8 at the end of month aaa
> 
> and also i made a bunch of skts fanart on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure) hehe :3


	13. thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both atsumu's head for Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's been a while :] i suppose since my semester seems to be...busy, updates might be as slow as this T___T but thank you all for reading and supporting !! 
> 
> slight warning for an argument and talks of breaking up 
> 
> thanks to [allmywritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywritings/pseuds/allmywritings) for proofreading uwu

December 7, 2019

_"Omi-kun, how long have you liked me?" Atsumu watches as Sakusa's hands move from Atsumu's wrists to rub the palms of his hands._

_"..."_

_"Heyyy, I asked you a question," Atsumu pouts, shuffling closer to Sakusa._

_They’re currently in Sakusa's dorm room. Komori had asked to switch with Atsumu the moment he and Sakusa had returned back to the dorms. Sakusa had glared at his cousin when Komori bid his farewell with a smirk._

_Then Sakusa suddenly halts his movement, looking at Atsumu with the softest smile Atsumu's ever seen on the ace._

_It’s when Sakusa opens his mouth to say something when-_

  
  
  


Atsumu wakes up when he feels a slight sting on his cheek.

“‘Tsumu, get up, we’re leaving in a few,” Osamu lightly pats Atsumu’s cheek, who groans in response, swatting his brother’s hand away. 

What the hell was that dream? Or was it a memory? Atsumu doesn't remember it ever happening...

“Yeah, yeah, I’m up,” Atsumu slides off the bed, yawning loudly. Osamu shakes his head, going to open the curtains, letting the sunlight shine right onto Atsumu’s face, who sits on the floor after failing to get up. The action earns a loud groan from his twin, who attempts to block out the light from his eyes. 

“Ever the early bird you claim to be,” he drawls, “what happened to that?” 

Atsumu glares at him. “For your information, I had to play with a bunch of pros all day!”

“Well no one forced ya to, that’s yer fault,” Osamu retaliates, “Keiji-kun’s in the living room right now, don’t walk out lookin’ like that.” The dark-haired man winces at the sight of his brother still dressed in his outfit from yesterday ( _“Disgusting”_ , Sakusa would say”)...well, his pants at least. None of Future Atsumu’s pants fit him, to be fair, so he didn’t bother changing. 

Atsumu straightens up at that. 

Keiji-kun? Akaashi? Akaashi is inside his apartment? 

The timing is almost impeccable. 

_“Steal the ring from Akaashi,”_ Sakusa’s voice sounds in the back of his head. 

Atsumu immediately shakes his head. He will _not_ resort to stealing the ring from Akaashi, it will taint both his and Sakusa’s names if Akaashi or Bokuto make a big deal out of the missing engagement ring. 

And not to mention, stealing is _illegal_ , his mom would be very disappointed in him, Atsumu thinks to himself, as if he’s never done anything illegal.

But...is it really considered stealing if Atsumu plans to return the ring to Akaashi…? 

Suddenly, Atsumu slaps his own head, as if the action will push all his bad thoughts away. 

“What the hell are you doin'? Stop hitting yerself,” Osamu grabs Atsumu’s wrist, pulling it away before inspecting his twin, “a headache again?” 

Atsumu shakes his head. “Nah. Just tryna wake myself up.”

“Well if you need a hand in that, I’d be glad to offer myself,” Osamu lifts a fist, causing Atsumu to flinch away quickly.

“God, ‘Samu, I know ya’ hit hard but ya’ don’t have to rub it in my face!” Then he leaves the bedroom to shower, ignoring Osamu’s smug laughter. 

  
  
  
  


Dressing himself takes a while. 

Future Atsumu’s build is larger than his current self, so it’s natural for his own clothes to feel a bit too large and baggy on him, much to his chagrin. He’d chosen a random long, black-sleeved shirt from the closet, and a pair of pants from Suna, since there’s no way his future self’s pants would fit him. Suna’s baggiest pants are a bit tight on him, but it’s better than having to wear a belt for the entire day. Osamu would have given his brother some pants to borrow, but unsurprisingly, the only pair of jeans he brought were the ones he was wearing yesterday and right now. Gross. 

After getting dressed, Atsumu walks towards the kitchen. 

“Ah, Atsumu-san,” his head turns to look at Akaashi, who’s sitting on the couch with Suna, drinking from a cup of coffee, “good morning.” Atsumu assumes he’s been informed of the situation from either Bokuto, Suna, or Osamu. 

Atsumu scans Akaashi from head to toe, he looks pretty much the same from high school, the only difference being his haircut and the rare, warm smile on his face. Atsumu never spoke to Akaashi personally, but he only ever saw Akaashi smiled when he’d smirk after a successful setter dump. 

“Mornin’...” it definitely feels weird talking to the ‘cold-looking setter he usually sees on court as if they were friends for the past 7 years. Which is well, true in a way. 

Suna noticing the awkward exchange says, “We’re leaving in 2 hours, you might want to pack your things now.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “In case you forgot, I don’t have ‘things’ to pack. Kinda left them 7 years ago.” Atsumu is still pissed he doesn’t have his phone with him, and who knows how long it’ll be until he’ll see it again. 

“I mean the clothes you have here, you brat,” Suna deadpans, “we’ll buy you some pants later so you can stop using mine.” 

“Good! My legs can barely breathe in ‘em, Suna, I can’t believe this is the ‘baggiest’ pair of pants ya own, don’t tell me yer still wearing skinny jeans on a daily basis,” Atsumu complains, his eyes then landing on Akaashi, who’s softly laughing at their banter. Atsumu’s gaze then travels downwards, particularly to his fingers, which are cupping a cup of coffee. 

The ring. 

His only way home is so close yet so far. 

Atsumu’s finger twitches when Akaashi puts the cup down, his other hand reaching to fiddle with the ring on his finger, apparently a habit he’s always had. 

He fails to notice Osamu walking up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Atsumu yelps and spins to meet his brother’s eyes, who’s looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

“You were spacing out,” Osamu comments, sounding skeptical. Akaashi and Suna’s focus are now on Atsumu. 

“You were staring at Akaashi,” Suna corrects. 

Atsumu freezes. So much for trying to hide their plans. He could feel Sakusa glaring daggers at him from the back of his head. Way to be subtle, Miya. 

“A-ah, well,” he walks to Akaashi, “I...just wanted to congratulate him!” He offers the older man a smile as he sits down next to him. 

“Thank you, Atsumu-san,” Akaashi pats his back, Atsumu tensing at the ring making contact with his back. The same tingling feeling he felt the night he confessed to Sakusa is back once more, but this time, there’s a slight pain accompanying it. 

Unfortunately, Akaashi notices Atsumu tensing under his touch and immediately pulls his hand away. He says nothing of it, but Atsumu can still feel Akaashi’s skeptical gaze on him. This man is perceptive as ever. Stealing from him won’t be an easy task. 

Or...he can leave the stealing to Sakusa. It’s _his_ fault this happened in the first place, after all. Past Atsumu is simply a victim. 

Then Suna’s phone vibrates. A notification from their group chat. 

“Bokuto and Hinata are heading here,” he announces, “said they brought breakfast. Probably will leave with us later as well.” 

“We’re all leaving together?” Atsumu inquires, “with Omi-kun as well?” he thinks for a moment.

The room falls quiet again. 

For a split second, Suna lcoks eyes with Osamu, who stares at him with a pleading look, but Suna merely narrows his eyes and stands up. 

“Atsumu. I’ll help you pack your things now,” he declares out loud, shocking Atsumu. Osamu bites his lower lip as Suna brushes past him towards Atsumu’s room, the blonde following him without another word, confused. 

When the door to Atsumu’s room slams shut, Akaashi snorts. 

“A fight?”

Osamu shrugs and walks to sit next to the other man. “It’s complicated,” he huffs. 

“Is it about Atsumu?”

Osamu clicks his tongue, throwing Akaashi a tired look. “That obvious?” 

“Your brother’s case is rather _complicated_ ,” Akaashi takes a sip from his cup, “you’re really worried about him, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Osamu quickly avoids the knowing look Akaashi gives him, “...maybe a little.” 

Akaashi continues to watch Osamu avoiding his gaze. The other man really didn’t want to admit to that. 

“You weren’t this overbearing over him back when you two were teens,” he taps his chin, “even after he moved to Osaka. What changed that?”

An amused smile makes its way to Osamu’s lips and a humorless chuckle escapes his lips. 

“The circumstances changed things,” he answers, “the shit he’s going through at his time, and everythin’ else he’s about to go through…” Osamu leans further into the couch, “I can’t help but worry a lil’.” 

_About the pain Atsumu went through prior to this time travel incident._

Akaashi’s grip on his coffee cup grows tighter. He has a slight idea of what Osamu is implying right now and he really hopes his suspicions aren’t true. Judging by the tension between Suna and Osamu when Akaashi first arrived at Atsumu’s apartment, Atsumu’s clueless to the fight between his brother and his boyfriend, and Suna’s reaction just now...they were definitely hiding something from Atsumu. 

“And you think _lying_ will protect him?” Akaashi’s gaze is as sharp as his words. Osamu can’t help but slightly cower under his antagonizing look. 

Osamu is surprised by Akaashi’s sudden change in tone but remained silent. 

“You told him he’s still with Sakusa-san in the future, did you?” 

Then he speaks. 

“H-how…”

Akaashi scoffs. “I didn’t. But your reaction pretty much confirmed my suspicion,” he places his coffee cup on the table rather harshly, “you need to tell him the truth.”

Now Osamu is slightly irritated. 

“You don’t get to decide what my brother should and shouldn’t know,” he retorts, “and he doesn’t need to know about _that_ yet. I don’t want my brother spendin’ his time here worryin’ about something that’s going to happen later.” 

“So you lied to him,” Akaashi rebukes, “you could’ve told him it wasn’t something he’s supposed to know now, but instead, you gave him a false hope to hang onto.”

Osamu clenches his fists. “You don’t understand, Keiji-kun,” Osamu spits, “it’s not something I can just tell him,” his glare softens into a sad look before looking away, “you don’t understand how much Sakusa means to him.”

Akaashi waits for Osamu to continue. 

“It took me so long to get him back onto his feet,” Osamu whispers, “I even thought twice about leaving him for college, but ‘Tsumu told me it was weird if I kept hovering over him, he hated being treated as if he was fragile.” Then Osamu looks Akaashi in the eyes. “But back when they dated, I’d never seen Tsumu happy because of someone that isn't our family. He started becoming a little different too.” 

“Different...how?” Akaashi doesn’t know how to react to that.

“‘Tsumu became more open after he started dating Sakusa. Like I said, never seen him that happy before,'' came Osamu’s reply, “he was never the most sociable person, but he started trying to communicate better with others. I know it wasn’t really Sakusa’s influence knowing his attitude, but probably cuz of the time he spent at All Japan, I dunno what happened there, but ‘Tsumu definitely wasn’t the same when he came back. He was really, _really_ different,” a beat, "until they broke up," Osamu looks conflicted, "...never seen him that broken. I can’t help but worry about him, okay?" 

Akaashi frowns. He isn’t sure about the details of Sakusa and Atsumu’s break up, but it's not surprising for Osamu to pin all the blame on Sakusa regarding Atsumu's state after the split. Akaashi decides not to comment on it.

“So you’re not telling him the truth because you don’t want him to go back to the past dreading what will happen in the future?” 

“Like I said, I don’t ever want to see him like that again,” Osamu snaps, “I know how much ‘Tsumu cares for Sakusa at seventeen, if I tell him the truth I’ll _break_ him, Keiji-kun," _'like back then'_ , "I don't want him to burden himself with that knowledge. It's unfair to the past Sakusa as well.” Truth be told, Osamu still doesn't know why the two broke things off. He knows Atsumu was upset about something Sakusa did, but...he was skeptical about it, and breaking things off seemed a bit too rash.

Akaashi sighs. He can see where Osamu was coming from, yet...

“But lying to him isn’t any better.”

Osamu clenches his fists hard. 

“I...know,” his voice breaks, “but I d-don’t know how to fix this.” 

Akaashi gives him a tight smile. “I won’t intervene and I’m sorry if I seem like I was trying to,” Akaashi mutters, “but if you need help, I’m here for you.” 

Osamu chuckles. “Yer...a good friend, Keiji-kun.” They both laugh softly, but Osamu’s eyes trail downwards, towards Akaashi’s hands, “that’s a real interestin’ ring ya got there. Never seen anythin’ like that before.” 

Akaashi lifts his hand, smiling at the sight of his ring. “This? Koutarou told me he got this from an antique shop in Tokyo long ago. He’s kept it ever since.” 

_Koutarou_? That was sudden, a few days ago it was still ‘Bokuto-san’. Osamu whistles. “And he saved it for you?”

“Yea-”

“We’re done!” Both Akaashi and Osamu jump at Atsumu’s sudden arrival in the living room, he ‘s tugging a large suitcase behind him, with a tired-looking Suna following suit. His eyes travel towards Osamu and Akaashi, his face shifting into a skeptical expression. Osamu looks exhausted…or rather, _upset_ about something, and Akaashi looks a bit...off, as well.

"What were you two _doing_?" 

Akaashi wants to laugh. Suna clearly couldn't hide the jealousy in his voice despite being the one to give Osamu the silent treatment. Akaashi is _engaged_ for heaven's sake, there’s nothing for him to be jealous about. Though he did find it shocking that _Suna’s_ the jealous type.

"We were talking about my _wedding_ ,” Akaashi helpfully supplies.

That works to silence Suna. 

Osamu seems oblivious towards the nature of their exchange as his attention is immediately on Atsumu.

"Ya got everythin'?"

Atsumu nods. "What are you, ma'? Since when do ya act so fussy over-"

A knock on the door.

"That must be Koutaro and Hinata," Akaashi beams.

Suna, being the closest one to the door, goes to let their guests in.

"Hey Bo-" Suna freezes when he sees the person behind the door. 

"Yo," Sakusa greets flatly. 

"Good morning to you too," Suna drawls, letting Sakusa inside. The slightly taller man is dragging a large suitcase along with him. "Thought you were Bokuto." 

“Bokuto and Hinata left a bag in the cafe,” he tells Suna, “they ran back to get it so they’ll be a bit late.” Then Sakusa turns to face the living room, eyes slightly widening at the sight of Akaashi in the room. He quickly glances at Atsumu, who is looking back to him with a sheepish look.

At this point, Akaashi is confused. Was there something different about him today? Why do people keep staring at him?

"Is there something on my face, Sakusa?"

Sakusa is able to maintain his composure and shakes his head.

"No. Just wanted to congratulate you." 

"Funny, that's the exact same thing 'Tsumu said earlier. Did you two read from the same script or somethin'?" Osamu eyes the two suspiciously. 

Sakusa glares back. Still not over his suspicions towards Osamu regarding a particular topic.

Thankfully, Akaashi interrupts him.

"You were staring at me as well, Osamu," then he turns to Suna, "you as well." Both men are rendered speechless. “Now why is everyone staring at me today, hm?” 

Atsumu laughs then opens his mouth to say something. Sakusa tenses, afraid of what he might say.

He swears if Atsumu says anything about the ring-

"Maybe 'cause yer handsome, Akaashi-san! I like yer outfit today."

Sakusa sighs in relief.

Akaashi smiles at the teen. "Why thank you, Atsumu."

"Y-yeah," Sakusa stutters, "never seen you in fluorescent colors before…" Sakusa eyes Akaashi's bright blue attire. "It's...an interesting sight to see." 

Akaashi gives Sakusa an amused look. "It's Koutaro's."

"Ah," Sakusa chokes out. 

Osamu chuckles weakly, still trying to recover from Akaash’s callout. "Well yer ring is also really interestin', Keiji-kun."

Sakusa and Atsumu tense at that.

Akaashi rolls his eyes. "You're still that interested in my ring, Osamu?" 

"Well it's not everyday you see a ring with owls on them, yeah? Looks rather _magical_ if ya ask me!" Atsumu chimes in. Sakusa elbows him a bit too hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

The action goes unnoticed by the rest of the room's occupants as Osamu's eyes are still drawn to Akaashi's ring, and Suna's gaze stays on the dark-haired Miya.

Then Suna coughs. 

"So...does anyone want tea?"

  
  
  
  
  


"I really think we should just tell him, Omi-kun," Atsumu whispers to the dark-haired man sitting next to him. Sakusa opens his eyes to glare at the teen. 

"I told you to be quiet if you wanted to sit next to me, brat."

Then the train enters a long tunnel.

Atsumu grumbles. "This is the only time we get to talk without everyone else gettin' suspicious!" Bokuto and Hinata had arrived not long after the awkward confrontation in the living room, and Akaashi had rushed everyone to the station after they ate, afraid they’d miss the train. They were almost late so they didn’t have the time to decide what to do about their seat placements, but luckily, Atsumu and Sakusa's seats were placed quite far from everyone else from their little group. 

Well, initially, it was supposed to be Osamu and Sakusa sitting here, since Osamu still needed to talk to Sakusa about something, but Atsumu had intervened, saying he also had something important to talk with Sakusa about as well. Osamu had been reluctant, as were Suna and Akaashi, but Bokuto and Hinata, who weren't aware of the tension, insisted it was alright and pushed everyone into the train. 

"Not if you're yelling everything out like that."

That shuts Atsumu up.

Sakusa sighs.

"...So you want to tell Akaashi?" 

"Yea! I mean...after talkin' to him earlier...I think we can reason with him," Atsumu smiles.

"And if he doesn't believe us?"

"There's no way he won't believe us," Atsumu reassures the older man, "Keiji-kun's not an idiot." 

Sakusa is still reluctant about Atsumu's plan. 

"Okay. Then you tell him."

Atsumu gapes.

"What!" he jumps from his seat, "this is your problem too, for yer information! I wouldn't be here if-"

Sakusa grabs Atsumu's wrist and forces him to sit down. "Yeah and I'm taking responsibility by stealing the ring from Akaashi," he thinks for a moment, "and then returning it afterwards. Maybe."

“Honestly, Omi-kun, what is it with you and stealing?” Atsumu shakes his head, "and what do you mean 'maybe'?"

Sakusa gives the teen a pointed look. 

"We need to get rid of it before anything else happens."

Atsumu laughs dryly. "You’re cold, Omi-kun. But how do ya suggest we get rid of it? Throw it into a volcano?"

Sakusa's head starts throbbing. 

"Very funny," the train exits the tunnel and Sakusa squints at the sudden brightness hitting his sleepy eyes, "I'm still going with my plan to try and steal the ring to send you home, get Miya back, and destroy the ring." 

Atsumu falls silent after that.

"Say, Omi-kun," Atsumu starts, "why do you call my future self by his last-"

"Hey you two!" 

Both Sakusa and Atsumu jump at the sudden interruption from a certain orange haired man who slides on the seat across from theirs.

"Shouyou-kun!" Atsumu's demeanor brightens. 

"Why are you here?" Sakusa grumbles. 

Hinata ignores Sakusa's attitude before grinning sheepishly. "Well our friends sitting in the front did a good job making me feel single! Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san were being all lovey dovey, and the tension between Suna-san and Osamu-san was unbearable so I-"

Atsumu straightens up at that.

Sakusa shifts uncomfortably. 

"Tension...?"

Hinata tilts his head. "Y-yeah? They're usually all over each other but just now they barely even look at each…" Hinata finally takes in Atsumu's shocked expression, realizing that the teen might have not known about it at all, "...other?"

Hinata hears Sakusa slap his own forehead. 

"My brother and Suna are datin'!?" Atsumu exclaims in disbelief. 

For a moment, Hinata looks lost and slightly afraid. Is Atsumu not supposed to know about that? Are his brother trying to prevent him from knowing too much about the future?

Thankfully, Sakusa answers for him.

"Took you long enough. You're rather dense not to notice after being with them the entire day," Sakusa teases.

Atsumu sputters, then thinks for a moment.

"I mean...I did notice they talk to each other a bit differently...but...but…" Atsumu is at a loss for words. Why didn't Osamu tell him? Why would he keep something like this from him? It isn’t like Atsumu is going to tell their past counterparts when he returns. Does Osamu not trust him? 

"Is he not supposed to know that…? Hinata asks in a hesitant voice. Sakusa glances at Atsumu, who had gone quiet, before shrugging.

"I think Osamu just forgot to tell him."

_'Did Samu not tell me about other things as well...?'_

  
  


* * *

  
  


_December 2012_

"We're here!" Atsumu grins to himself upon exiting the train station. He turns around to see a sleepy Osamu leaning against Suna, who looks rather bored as he types away on his phone.

Atsumu crosses his arms. "Why aren't ya excited."

"We've been here several times for nationals, in case you forgot," Osamu yawns as he finished speaking, "what's there to be excited about?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes. "Kids these days."

Suna snorts. "You were one of us 'kids these days' during this year, y'know."

"Shut up," Atsumu narrows his eyes, "now where do we start…?" 

"Can we go to Suna's relative's house first?" Osamu whines, "I need more sleep."

"I can't believe our parents allowed us to go to Tokyo before exams," Suna says as he shoves his phone into his pocket, "how'd you convince your mom? I made my cousin lie to my parents by saying he invited me to help with his business"

"Told her that there's a lead here in Tokyo in order to get little Tsumu back here, she only allowed Samu to tag along as long as I make sure he gets some studyin' done," Atsumu answers, "but I'm not sure where we can start looking…"

"Wait," Suna interrupts, "what did your mom tell the training camp committee? About your disappearance, I mean."

Both Osamu and Atsumu cringes at that.

"Ma' attempted to tell them what really happened but then they started to sound all weird and wary so she had to tell them that I had some...personal problems and ran all the way back to Hyogo overnight," Atsumu scowls, "for some reason, it was more believable than time travel."

"Anything is more believable than your situation. Like it or not," Osamu banters, "y'know you should feel bad, Tsumu. Because of what you did, they even had to interrogate the last person yer younger self was seen with."

Atsumu feels his blood run cold.

No, no, no, no—

The last person he was seen with was…

He feels his hands start to shake a little.

"Yikes," Suna shakes his head, "anyways, where should we start looking first?" 

Atsumu exhales. He can’t help but feel immensely guilty over what happened to past Atsumu, but he’ll dwell on it later. Instead of his past self, Atsumu’s more worried about _his_ state. _He's_ still so young in this timeline and there’s no denying that he doesn't deserve to go through all that. 

Atsumu feels horrible. 

With everything that happened the night before only for him to be questioned, and possibly accused of something...

"Ask Bokuto Koutarou, maybe?" Osamu suggests. Suna gives him a look.

"As if he'd know," Suna mumbles, "you think he already bought the engagement ring almost 7 years prior to proposing?" The two teens then looked over to Atsumu, who’d been quiet, for his input. Osamu frowns upon noticing the slight change in his brother’s demeanor. 

Atsumu inhales and exhales shakily before tapping his chin. "W-wll he did say he's been holding onto it for a long time, but yer probably right," a pause, "maybe we ca do a little research about the ring?"

Suna perks up at that, pulling out his phone.

"So what's the ring called?"

Silence.

Suna huffs. "Okay...then what keywords should we use to look it up?" 

"Ring, owl, time travel," Atsumu replies, "and maybe magic."

Suna types all the keywords in and waits for a few seconds before frowning. 

"The results are buried by some stupid, popular video game, I don't see anything about your magic ring," the dark haired teen grumbles. The twins sigh in defeat.

"This sucks," Osamu curses.

Then...an idea pops up in Atsumu's head. 

One person comes to mind when it comes to the knowledge of weird artefacts and cryptic mysteries. While he wasn’t sure if he knew about this particular artefact, his future self did seem suspicious when Atsumu caught him holding the ring. So maybe...

And it’s the same person Atsumu needs to make sure is alright. He feels responsible for taking his little crush away, after all. 

Two birds, one stone.

"We can ask Sakusa Kiyoomi."

Both Suna and Osamu snap their heads towards Atsumu at that.

"The…" Osamu looks like he’s about to say something, but then hesitates. Atsumu rolls his eyes.

"The person whose future counterpart indirectly got me into this situation yes," he crosses his arms, "he's a nerd for shit like this, so there's a possibility he might know what we're tryna look for." 

Osamu looks convinced. "You...might be right…"

"And how would we contact him?" There's a glint in Suna's eyes that makes Atsumu slightly worried. He remembers Sakusa changing numbers when he joined MSBY and Atsumu doesn’t remember his old phone number, his old social media usernames (Sakusa had a rather...unique choice of usernames back then), or anything else from this year, so why would he know how to contact him- 

But Atsumu quickly cathes on to what Suna is implying. 

"...Well," Atsumu looks around as he tries to think of a way, "we could just. Find him in the training center, maybe? And call him out to talk?" 

"So we go into the training camp…?" Osamu asks hesitantly. “Can’t we just ask to meet Sakusa like a normal person? Ask the coach or somethin’?” 

"They won’t let us in," Atsumu grimaces, ignoring Osamu’s other suggestion, "but if we can, we gotta go in. I need my phone back before mine dies for good." He remembers leaving his phone in his dorm the night he and Sakusa went out, so it should still be there.

"But what if we snuck in?" an uncharacteristic smile appears on Suna's face, scaring the twins. 

"Oh _no way,_ we’’ll get arrested for that _-_ "

"That's not a bad idea actually," Atsumu raises a brow in interest. Osamu gawks at him.

"And how do you suppose we sneak in without gettin' caught?" Osamu narrows his eyes, "none of us are spy material here, in case you forgot." If either of them were smaller, then maybe they could sneak in unnoticed.

Suna is now staring at Osamu in interest.

"But Atsumu can get in."

"But Tsumu looks way different than his current self," Osamu stresses, "they'll ask questions about why he's suddenly taller and more muscular!" Then he eyes his brother, “unless he wants to take the uncle Atsushi role again.” 

Atsumu scowls while Suna snickers. “They’ll ask for his ID. Which he doesn’t have,” he nudges Atsumu, “we’re going to have to sneak in.” 

Atsumu raises both hands. "Hey I don't mind sneakin' in there, but if I get caught, it'll be hell to explain. Can't put Ma' through that."

Atsumu and Suna share a knowing look before staring back at Osamu.

“Okay. So sneaking in is impossible then-” 

"Atsumu's not our only option, Osamu," Suna takes a step closer towards Osamu, "we have _someone else_ who can do it for us,” he pauses, “someone who physically looks like Atsumu’s past self."

Then it finally hits Osamu.

His eyes widened in fear.

He takes a step backwards. 

Both Suna and Atsumu smirk at him.

"No...no...no way…"

"How do you feel about going blonde, Samu?"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip osamu
> 
> forgot to mention that this fic has an 'unreliable narrator' trope from all POV :") so. no one is as guilty/innocent as they think they are. 
> 
> unrelated but all i've been yelling about the past few days was abt art student atsumu au.... i cant get him out of my mind.... 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/makaIaure)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i forgot to add end notes omg
> 
> i took out the angst tag bc apparently it does not mean what i thought it meant @__@
> 
> also added a sketch of tsumu i drew in like 5 minutes skjfbhlsdjkf


End file.
